


Cukierek albo Psikus

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Difficult Decisions, M/M, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Romance, Trauma
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: Tony Stark nienawidził rodzinnych świąt. Nie tylko Halloween. Bożego Narodzenia również.Nie bez powodu jednak został tu użyty czas przeszły. Wszystko przez pewnego przystojniaka w idiotycznym kostiumie superbohatera.Żeby nie było wątpliwości: to alternatywne uniwersum, powiedzmy 4547.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chciałam krótko i wesoło. Wyszło długo i traumatycznie. I pewnie jeszcze będę wrzucać to z częstotliwością... No, kurczę, Nichiko, przepraszam D:

Dzwonek zadzwonił najpierw raz, potem drugi. A potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze. Tony zamknął oczy i zaklął siarczyście. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by dzieciaki miały sobie odpuścić. Oczywiście, że nie. Cholera jasna, właśnie dlatego nienawidził Halloween. Podobnie jak większości „ciepłych i rodzinnych" świąt. Tak, Bożego Narodzenia również.

– Szefie, mam się tym zająć? – zapytał Happy przez intercom. Coś w jego głosie podpowiadało Tony'emu, że wcale nie cieszył się na myśl o dzieciakach, które zostaną spławione i to bez choćby jednego, symbolicznego cukierka. Gdyby tylko mógł, zapewne razem z nimi pochłonąłby tabliczkę czekolady albo trzy, nie pozwalały mu jednak na to nie tylko dieta, ale i wyraźne rozkazy pracodawcy.

– Nie, Happy, sam się tym zajmę.

Przynajmniej tyle mógł zrobić dla swojego ulubionego ochroniarza.

Rzucił okiem na odbicie w lustrze. Wyglądał nieziemsko. Chociaż czasy młodości miał już za sobą, jego ciało wciąż trzymało się świetnie. Długie godziny poświęcone na ćwiczenia ewidentnie przynosiły zamierzony efekt, teraz dodatkowo wyeksponowany przez pachnący drzewem sandałowym olejek. Gdyby tylko mógł, sam by się przeleciał. A nie, chwila, przecież właśnie to zamierzał zrobić. I zrobiłby, gdyby nie jakieś wyjątkowo upierdliwe bachory.

Jak na zawołanie – znów rozległ się ponaglający dzwonek.

Właśnie dlatego nigdy nie zamierzał mieć dzieci.

Miotając pod nosem przekleństwa, wciągnął na przesadnie naoliwiony tyłek dresowe spodnie i zarzucił na ramiona gruby puchaty szlafrok. Tego tylko brakowało, żeby przeziębił się przez tę armię gnomów poprzebieranych w absurdalne kostiumy. Co było modne w tym roku? Wampiry? Wilkołaki? Ach, no tak – superbohaterowie. Co za idiotyzm.

Tak właśnie. Idiotyzm. Naprawdę tak uważał. Ale i tak postanowił zerknąć w intercom, zanim bardzo brutalnie i bezdusznie odeśle bachory z niczym. Nie, żeby chciał docenić ich kreatywność. Po prostu, gdy sam jeszcze ledwie wiązał sznurowadła (cholerne sznurowadła; zawsze wolał rzepy), miał absolutną obsesję na punkcie napakowanych gości w obcisłych kostiumach. Właściwie to wciąż takich właśnie lubił najbardziej, ale na szczęście nie zgłupiał na tyle, by przyznać się do tej słabości w żadnym z wywiadów.

Rzucił okiem na ekran, przygotowany psychicznie na najgorsze.

Cóż, miał na sobie idiotyczny kostium superbohatera, ale zdecydowanie nie był najgorszym, co Tony mógł zobaczyć. Przeciwnie. Złote, zaczesane do tyłu włosy, błękitne oczy, stanowcza linia żuchwy i wyraźne kości policzkowe. Granatowy kostium, przypominający raczej mundur niż kiczowaty spandeks, jedynie podkreślał nierealną doskonałość czekającego pod drzwiami mężczyzny.

Stark, nie patrząc pod nogi, rzucił się, by mu otworzyć. Cholera, nie przypominał sobie, by kogoś zamawiał na noc. Może to prezent od Pepper? Rhodey'ego raczej o takie czułości nie podejrzewał, chociaż – kto wie. A może to po prostu bóstwo mechatroniki i fizyki kwantowej postanowiło w końcu spojrzeć na Tony'ego łaskawszym okiem?

Nie ważne. Nie miał czasu, by o tym myśleć. Może i nie znał się na tych wszystkich niuansach psychologicznych, ale z łatwością dostrzegł zniecierpliwienie i zaniepokojenie w oczach nieznajomego. Jeszcze chwila i Tony straci okazję, by zamienić wieczór z własną ręką na coś zdecydowanie bardziej...

Zatrzymał się pod drzwiami, odetchnął głęboko, przeczesał palcami włosy, po czym przybrał wyjątkowo nonszalancką pozę i otworzył.

– Cukierek albo psikus!

Mężczyzna okazał się jeszcze bardziej apetyczny na żywo niż przez intercom, dlatego Tony bardzo, bardzo niechętnie oderwał od niego spojrzenie. Jeśli istniało jakiekolwiek bóstwo mechatroniki i fizyki kwantowej, to było wyjątkowo kapryśnym bóstwem i zdecydowanie nie zasługiwało, by Stark się do niego modlił. Nie, żeby modlił się do kogokolwiek czy czegokolwiek, ale gdyby kiedykolwiek naszła go na to ochota – na pewno wybierze sobie jakąś sympatyczniejszą niebiańską istotę.

Seksowny żołnierzyk nie przyszedł sam. Dookoła jego nóg kłębiło się stadko dzieciaków z wyciągniętymi torebkami na cukierki. Tony tak bardzo przygotował się mentalnie, by błagać o psikusa, że teraz zamilkł i nie potrafił wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa.

– Cy jest pan złocyńcom? – zapytał maluch w srebrno-zielonych rajtuzach.

– Tommy! – jęknął z przerażeniem superżołnierz i oblał się pełnym zażenowania rumieńcem. – Tommy, proszę, przeproś pana.

– A jak jest złocyńcom?

– I tak powinieneś przeprosić.

– A dostaniemy cukierki? – spytał wyrośnięty chłopczyk z jasnymi włosami i skórą wysmarowaną zieloną farbą i cekinami, które zapewne miały przypominać łuski.

– Nie. – Cholera jasna. Naprawdę to powiedział? Tony odetchnął głęboko i zmierzył się na spojrzenia z armią dziecięcych domokrążców i ich zdecydowanie zbyt apetycznym opiekunem. – Nie mam cukierków.

Że akurat teraz musiało go najść na szczerość. Widział, jak nadzieja umiera w jasnych oczach i słyszał pełne rozczarowania westchnienia. Niestety, taka właśnie była prawda. Nie miał w domu ani jednego cukierka. Nawet kostek cukru musiał się pozbyć, zostawił tylko słodzik ze stewii, ale tego raczej nie mógł zaproponować dzieciakom. Wszystko przez dietę Happy'ego. Tony postanowił, że będzie dobrym przyjacielem i zrezygnuje z wszelkich słodyczy, by nie kusić ochroniarza. I teraz obaj mieli za swoje. Oczywiście Tony odczuwał to zdecydowanie bardziej, bo subtelne pulsowanie w kroczu zaczęło boleśnie zamierać, gdy cudowny żołnierzyk uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i wycofał o kilka drobnych kroków, ciągnąc za sobą zasmucone dzieciaki. Czy to mogła być prawda? A może tylko mu się wydawało?

Nie, żołnierzyk naprawdę był rozczarowany brakiem jakiegoś ciągu dalszego.

– Owszem, nie mam cukierków – zaczął Tony, szukając rozpaczliwie jakiegokolwiek punku zaczepienia. Czegoś, co najpierw każe im wszystkim się zatrzymać, a potem pozwoli mu zaciągnąć nieświadomego bohatera do jego jaskini zła i rozpusty. – Ale to przecież nie znaczy, że musicie odchodzić z pustymi rękami, prawda?

Dzieciaki zamarły, wyraźnie zaintrygowane.

– Co ma pan na myśli? – zapytał najstarszy chłopiec w niebiesko-czerwonym kostiumie z wielkim pająkiem i w okularach z szkłami grubymi jak denka szklanek.

– Popcorn i „Star Trek"?


	2. Chapter 2

– Popcorn i „Star Trek"? – Przez chwilę Tony obawiał się, że skręcił nie w tę przecznicę. W końcu dzieciaki w tych czasach raczej nie przepadały za tego typu filmami. A nawet jeśli, to data produkcji zazwyczaj wystarczyła, by je ostatecznie zniechęcić.

Ale nie tym razem.

– Uwielbiam „Star Treka"! – zawołała dziewczynka w bluzie mocno zainspirowanej amerykańską flagą. – A ty, Katy? Też lubisz? Lubisz, prawda? – pytała podekscytowana, szarpiąc za rękaw ciemnowłosą koleżankę z łukiem niebezpiecznie przypominającym prawdziwą broń.

– Naprawdę chce nas pan zaprosić? – zapytał podejrzliwie jeden z maluchów.

– Pewnie, czemu nie – zgodził się Tony pospiesznie. – To chyba nie problem? Mój dom jest przecież na końcu ulicy, zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno, nigdzie już chyba nie idziecie? – Wyrzucał z siebie słowa jak karabin naboje. Jedyną reakcją było jednak narastające przerażenie w oczach żołnierzyka. Z każdą literą Stark był coraz dalej od upragnionego celu i nic nie wskazywało na to, by miał się do niego zbliżyć.

– Nie, to chyba nie najlepszy pomysł – zaoponował nieśmiało nieznajomy. – Nie możemy się tak panu narzucać.

– Nie, nie, nie! Tylko nie „panu". Tony Stark. – Tony odruchowo wyciągnął dłoń, poniewczasie uświadamiając sobie, że wciąż była naoliwiona i pachnąca drzewem sandałowym. Cholera, jeśli przez to...

– Steve Rogers, miło mi.

Mężczyzna w przerobionym na kostium superbohatera mundurze bez wahania uścisnął dłoń Tony'ego. Choć jego odpowiedź wydawała się jedynie grzecznościową formułką, szeroki uśmiech sugerował zupełnie coś innego. Zupełnie jakby w jakiś magiczny sposób Stark zdołał przełamać pierwsze lody. Przez chwilę stał osłupiały, z dłonią tonącą w silnych palcach mężczyzny, nie wiedząc specjalnie, co powinien zrobić dalej. Jeszcze nigdy nie poszło mu tak łatwo (o ile wcześniej nie zapłacił).

– To oglądamy tego „Star Treka" czy nie? – zniecierpliwił się zielono-srebrny maluch, szarpiąc swojego opiekuna za nogawkę.

– Będę musiał zadzwonić do waszych rodziców. – Steve powiedział to z wahaniem, ale w jego głosie dało się wyczuć, że był już niemal przekonany. Uśmiechnął się ponownie i zmierzwił brzdącowi włosy. Stark poczuł na ten widok dziwne ukłucie w okolicy mostka. Nigdy nie lubił dzieci. Nie znosił samego przebywania w ich towarzystwie. Ten beztroski i czuły zarazem gest przypomniał mu Jarvisa, który rozpaczliwie próbował wychować Tony'ego na dobrego człowieka, i ojca, który nigdy nie wysilał się, by chociaż spróbować... – Nikt nie ma nic przeciwko? Tony?

Tony odetchnął głęboko, słysząc swoje imię. Byli na „ty", naprawdę byli na „ty". Cóż za bezpośredni chłopiec! Stark uśmiechnął się szeroko na samą myśl o tym, jak wynagrodzi to swojemu żołnierzykowi.

– Gdybym miał cokolwiek przeciwko, w ogóle bym was nie zapraszał. Dalej, nie sterczcie tak pod drzwiami, bo stoję w przeciągu. Nie chcecie chyba mnie przeziębić.

– To zalezy, cy jest pan złocyncom.

– Taki zamach na moje życie? – Tony zaśmiał się mimowolnie, wpuszczając wszystkich do środka. Nie umknęło przy tym jego uwadze, że Rogers wykorzystał nadarzającą się okazję, by musnąć dłonią szlafrok. Nie, nie było mowy o przypadku. Owszem, miał cudownie szerokie barki, ale bez trudu mógłby minąć Tony'ego z zachowaniem bezpiecznej odległości. Nie zrobił tego jednak. – I cóż ja biedny pocznę? Kto stanie w mojej obronie?

– Wszystko zależy od tego, czy jesteś złoczyńcą – odparł Steve niepokojąco ciepłym głosem. Cholera, Tony wyraźnie poczuł jak coś w nim zaczyna się topić.

– Obawiam się, że nie ma mnie na liście grzecznych chłopców świętego Mikołaja.

– Och, to mocno komplikuje moją pracę.

– Doprawdy?

– Tak się składa, że jestem superbohaterem. Moim obowiązkiem jest rozprawianie się z...

– Szefie, wszystko w porządku?

Tony nie miał pojęcia, czy w tym momencie bardziej ma ochotę nakrzyczeć na Happy'ego za przerywanie rozmowy w najbardziej emocjonującym momencie, czy też wycałować go za przyjście z odsieczą – nic przecież nie stało teraz na przeszkodzie, aby ożenił swojego ochroniarza w opiekę nad dziećmi, a sam zajął się czymś znacznie przyjemniejszym.

– Happy, zaprowadź ten oddział samozwańczych bohaterów do salonu i włącz im moją kolekcję „Star Treka". Odcinki są ponumerowane w kolejności od najwybitniejszych do niestety tylko dobrych, więc nie musisz się przejmować wybieraniem. A, i zrób im jeszcze popcorn!

Happy przyglądał się niepewnie swojemu szefowi. W jego oczach czaił się niepokój; zapewne domyślił się już, co takiego Tony planował i całym swoim poczciwym sercem gorąco to potępiał, ale z drugiej strony perspektywa opychania się popcornem (pomimo diety!) razem z poprzebieranymi dzieciakami musiała prezentować się nadzwyczaj kusząco.

– Jasne, szefie – zgodził się w końcu, przybierając jednak cierpiętniczą minę. – Chodźcie, maluchy. Zaraz zobaczycie największy salon w mieście.

– A cy popcornu tez będzie najwięcej w miescie?

– Pan Stark ma swoją maszynę do popcornu, dokładnie taką jak w kinie. Będziecie mogli sobie zrobić tyle, ile chcecie.

Dzieciakom nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Ochoczo pobiegły za okrąglutkim ochroniarzem i zostawiły swego opiekuna na pastwę gospodarza. Rogers wydał się tym nieco zaniepokojony. Zmarszczył brwi i zmierzył Starka badawczym spojrzeniem.

– Nie tak się umawialiśmy.

– Zaufaj mi. Na pewno dobrze na tym wyjdziesz.

Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wiedział, że jest przystojny. Wiedział, że wielu mężczyzn miało na niego ochotę, bez względu na orientację seksualną. A mimo to przy tym słodkim żołnierzyku czuł się wyjątkowo niepewnie. Zupełnie jakby Steve rozbierał go wzrokiem na czynniki pierwsze, wnikliwie analizował jego seksapil, kontemplował kryjące się pod nim kompleksy. Stark przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Milczenie przedłużało się tak bardzo, że zaczął już oczekiwać odmowy.

Zamiast tego dostał jednak ciepły uśmiech.

– Musisz mi tylko obiecać jedną rzecz – zaczął Rogers bardzo poważnie. Tony poczuł jak dreszcze podniecenia przebiegają mu po plecach. Powoli skinął głową, jednocześnie obawiając się odpowiedzi i nie mogąc się jej doczekać. – Nie wolno ci poplamić ani tym bardziej podrzeć mojego kostiumu.

Tony Stark parsknął śmiechem i rzucił się na żołnierzyka. Musiał stanąć na palcach, by dostać się do jego ust, ale nie miało to większego znaczenia. Usta Rogersa były cudownie miękkie i wygłodniałe, zupełnie jakby od bardzo, bardzo dawna nie miał okazji używać ich do zabawy.

Co za marnotrawstwo!


	3. Chapter 3

– Tony?

Stark jęknął i szczelnie przykrył się kołdrą. Nie miał ochoty na żadne kontakty z rzeczywistością. W swoich snach wciąż był ze Stevem, wplatał palce w jego złote włosy, szukał swego odbicia w błękitnych oczach. Było mu tak dobrze, ciepło, słodko. Kiedy ostatni raz kochał się z kimś tak intensywnie, by następnego dnia mieć zakwasy? Nawet nie pamiętał. A nie, chwila, to chyba było wtedy, gdy ściągnął do siebie cały zespół łyżwiarzy figurowych. Chociaż możliwe, że tylko mu się to przyśniło. Albo do reszty odurzony promilami wszystko sobie wyobraził. Naprawdę trudno mu było to teraz...

– Tony, błagam, musisz wstać, to bardzo ważne.

Nie, nie zamierzał się budzić.

– Jeszcze pięć minut – jęknął, bardzo wyraźnie dając Pepper do zrozumienia, że chodzi mu o co najmniej trzy godziny.

– Tony, ktoś włamał się do twojego sejfu.

Tony momentalnie usiadł i spojrzał na swoją ulubioną asystentkę nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Pepper Potts była doprawdy niesamowitą kobietą i żadna z poprzednich asystentek nie dorastała jej do pięt. Żadna też nie zdołała zdobyć przyjaźni Tony'ego, ani tym bardziej pozwolenia na wchodzenie do jego domu o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Stark wiedział, że nie żartowała. Była wyraźnie przejęta, miała rozszerzone źrenice, drżące dłonie, przyspieszony oddech. Ewidentnie nie miała pojęcia, co jeszcze powinna powiedzieć.

Jej szef również nie wiedział. Chodziło przecież o jego sejf. Cholera, o supertajny sejf schowany w jego prywatnym gabinecie tuż obok sypialni. Sejf, o którym nie bał się publicznie żartować, bo sam zaprogramował do niego zamek i zabezpieczył kilkoma hasłami i kodem biometrycznym. Mało tego, wszystkie hasła zmieniał co kilka dni, a jedno z nich wymyślała Potts, aby absolutnie wykluczyć opcję, że ktoś zdoła je zdobyć. Chodziło w końcu nie o pieniądze i biżuterię, ale o niezatwierdzone jeszcze projekty Stark Industries oraz te, które zostały wycofane, gdy firma przeniosła produkcję z broni na ekologiczne źródła energii. Tony Stark może i często zachowywał się nieroztropnie, ale swój sejf traktował niezwykle poważnie. Nie było szans, żeby ktokolwiek...

– Cholera – jęknął Tony. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i starł z niej resztki snu. – Wpuściłem wczoraj przebierańców.

– Co? – Pepper zupełnie zdębiała. Doskonale wiedziała, jakie podejście miał Tony do Halloween. Wiedziała, że robił wszystko, aby omijać je szerokim łukiem, o ile nie wiązało się to z... Zamknęła oczy, zaczerpnęła kilka głębszych wdechów, po czym spojrzała wymownie na swojego szefa. – Ilu?

– Skąd mam wiedzieć? Interesował mnie tylko ich opiekun.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że zostawiłeś dzieci bez opieki i w tym czasie zajmowałeś się...

– Happy się nimi opiekował. Mieli też popcorn i „Star Treka”. Widzisz? Jestem odpowiedzialny.

– Tony. Proszę.

– Pepper, po prostu sprawdź nagrania i...

– Nie ma nagrań.

– Słucham?

Pepper Potts zmarszczyła brwi, co było bardzo wymownym ostrzeżeniem. „Znów mnie nie doceniasz, Stark!” zdawała się krzyczeć. I miała rację, oczywiście. Gdyby do znalezienia złodzieja wystarczyło przejrzenie nagrań z odpowiednich kamer, Potts w ogóle nie budziłaby swojego szefa. Tony odetchnął głęboko. Był całkowicie trzeźwy (wyjątkowo), więc nie podejrzewał, aby źle osądził Rogersa. Fakt, wybitnym psychologiem na pewno nie był, doktoraty zdobywał w zupełnie innych dziedzinach nauki, ale swoje przecież wiedział.

Steve nie mógł być złodziejem.

Ale z drugiej strony... Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, najpierw bardzo skutecznie obezwładnił Tony'ego, a potem wyciągnął Happy'ego na długą przejażdżkę.

Cholera.

Tony niechętnie wygrzebał się z jedwabnej pościeli, którą bardzo szybko zamienił na puchaty szlafrok, i ruszył do gabinetu. Pepper pobiegła za nim, wystukując obcasami żywy rytm na drewnianym parkiecie. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wyglądało jak zwykle. Krótko mówiąc: w pokoju panował nadzwyczajny porządek. Nie, nie dlatego, że uciekał przed pracą. Po prostu o wiele lepiej myślało mu się w warsztacie, gabinet służył natomiast wyłącznie jako miejsce spotkań z ważnymi klientami.

Nie szukał jednak byle czego. Od razu skierował wzrok do obrazu, za którym krył się sejf (tak, to wybitnie sztampowe, ale na tym polegał element żartu) i jęknął ze zgrozy.

– Nie, nie, nie! Moja piękna łowczyni! Co oni ci zrobili? Przecież to Cogniet!

Tony podszedł powoli do obrazu. Sama dziewczyna pozostała nietknięta, ale tuż obok niej pojawiły się drobniutkie pęknięcia. Stark wyciągnął drżącą dłoń do zniszczonego płótna. Nigdy nie był jakoś specjalnie wrażliwy na sztukę, po prostu lubił otaczać się pięknymi rzeczami. Ale ten obraz należał do jego rodziny, a konkretniej – do rodziny jego matki. Zostały w nim zaklęte najwspanialsze chwile z dzieciństwa Tony'ego, wszystko, co kochał w matce i co ona kochała w nim.

Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie odległe wakacje, które spędzili we dwoje we włoskiej posiadłości Carbonellów. Ile miał wtedy lat? Jedenaście? Dwanaście? Dopiero później dowiedział się, że matka chciała go w ten sposób uchronić przed atakami ojca, który zupełnie przestał powstrzymywać się przed staczaniem w alkoholizm. Maria Stark poza wspomnieniami przywiozła stamtąd ten jeden jedyny obraz i powiesiła go w swoim prywatnym pokoju. Gdy Tony zapytał ją, czemu wybrała akurat tak smutny obraz, zaśmiała się i odpowiedziała:

– Kiedyś też wydawał mi się smutny. Teraz, kiedy na niego patrzę, widzę ciebie, jak siedzisz nad kolejnym projektem i martwisz się, czy będzie wystarczająco dobry, i zupełnie nie dostrzegasz, jak wiele udało cie się osiągnąć.

Gdy wiele lat po tej rozmowie udało mu się w końcu pogodzić ze śmiercią matki, zaczął chować za obrazem wszystkie projekty, które w tym momencie nie wydawały mu się dość dobre, by rozpocząć ich realizację. Sejf powstał dopiero na życzenie Pepper, której w głowie się nie mieściło, że mógł tak lekceważąco podchodzić do swoich pomysłów. Przez cały czas jednak na straży stała smutna łowczyni i jej wierny pies.

A teraz obraz był zniszczony.

– Cholera jasna! – zaklął i odsunął ramę.

Panel biometryczny był przepalony, na tyle jednak umiejętnie, że pozostała część zamka została nietknięta. Ktokolwiek to zrobił, doskonale znał się na rzeczy. Najwyraźniej też znał wszystkie hasła. Zapewne gdyby nie zniszczony obraz ani Pepper, ani Tony nieprędko dostrzegliby jakiekolwiek ślady włamania.

Czy było możliwe żeby Steve... Ale z drugiej strony musiał być jakiś powód, dla którego ten słodki żołnierzyk tak szybko zapłonął i z taką desperacją rzucił się na Starka. Nie wyglądał przecież na kogoś, kto spontanicznie podejmuje decyzje o tym, komu wskoczyć do łóżka. Gdyby natomiast w grę wchodziły pieniądze albo, co gorsza, fanatyzm – Tony'emu nie trzeba byłoby nic więcej tłumaczyć. Oznaczałoby to po prostu, że trafił na kolejnego dupka, to wszystko.

– Potrzebuję kawy – rzucił, czując narastający w klatce piersiowej chłodny gniew.

Pepper bez słowa poszła za nim do kuchni. Choć ani razu nie otworzyła ust, Tony doskonale wiedział, jakie słowa miała właśnie na języku. Z jednej strony chciała nawyzywać go od kretynów, zapytać, kiedy w końcu przestanie myśleć penisem i gdzie właściwie miał głowę, kiedy ściągnął do domu przypadkowego faceta, który akurat zapukał do jego drzwi. Z drugiej strony chciała go pocieszyć, że to przecież nie jego wina i nie mógł tego wszystkiego przewidzieć. Był wdzięczny, że wybrała jednak ciszę.

Całą uwagę skupił na przypominaniu sobie twarzy Rogersa, jego błękitnych oczu i złotych włosów. Cholera, był aż do bólu kiczowato doskonały. I pomyśleć, że Tony dał się na to złapać. Nie mógł jednak sobie odpuścić. Musiał wydobyć z pamięci każdy szczegół. Nie mieli nagrań, więc rysopis był jedynym...

– Co to?

Omal nie krzyknął, zaskoczony nagłym pytaniem. Spojrzał na Pepper, która stała przy marmurowym blacie i nieufnie przyglądała się rozrzuconym po nim cukierkom. Tony zmarszczył brwi i szybko zepchnął słodycze na drugi plan. Pod spodem leżała złożona na cztery chusteczka, po którą sięgnął, bezwiednie wstrzymując oddech.

– To numer telefonu – wydusił, gdy ospały jeszcze z braku kofeiny mózg powoli składał szereg cyfr w sensowną informację. – Zostawił mi swój numer! – zawołał, po czym parsknął śmiechem.

Cudownie, po prostu cudownie. Słodki przebieraniec nawet nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo ułatwił właśnie pracę policji.


	4. Chapter 4

W międzyczasie okazało się, że obraz jest jednak ważniejszy dla fabuły niż pierwotnie zakładałam. A ponieważ istnieje naprawdę, oto on:

* * *

– Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że zostawił swój numer. – Pepper westchnęła i spojrzała wymownie na swojego szefa. Tony nie odpowiedział, po prostu wzruszył ramionami.

Niespiesznie weszli do głównego gmachu NYPD, zupełnie jakby w ten sposób obwieszczali całemu światu zwycięstwo nad bezczelnym złodziejem, który niecnie wykorzystał swoją urodę i poprzebierane dzieci, aby okraść największego wynalazcę w dziejach ludzkości. A potem zostawił mu numer telefonu, żeby... Cholera, właściwie po co? Miał teraz w rękach gruby plik niezrealizowanych projektów, wystarczy, że zacznie ich licytację na czarnym rynku, a będzie ustawiony do końca życia. Kontakt z Tonym był mu absolutnie niepotrzebny.

– Panie Stark – powitał go oschle mężczyzna w garniturze i przyciemnianych okularach. Tony miał wrażenie, że od razu nie przypadli sobie do gustu, co nie miało większego sensu, bo nie zdążył się jeszcze odezwać.

– Panie...

– Coulson. Agent Coulson.

Uścisnęli sobie dłonie i dopiero wtedy Tony zauważył maleńkie logo FBI na jego idealnie skrojonym i zarazem bardzo urzędowo niemodnym garniturze. Pięknie, jeszcze tego mu brakowało. Ale w sumie nie było w tym nic dziwnego, w końcu skradzione projekty dotyczyły również broni. Właściwie to głównie broni. Stark wymusił na sobie uśmiech.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że zdołam wywołać tym jednym, niewinnym numerkiem aż tyle zamieszania – zażartował, licząc na to, że uda mu się w ten sposób rozładować nieco napięcie.

Cóż, przeliczył się.

Agent zmrużył oczy i najchętniej zapewne spurpurowiałby z wściekłości, ale wyraźnie nie pozwalała mu na to godność osobista. Do tej pory Tony'emu jedynie wydawało się, że od Coulsona biła jakaś lodowata niechęć. Teraz miał już co do tego absolutną pewność. Zamierzał właśnie błyskawicznie zmienić temat i przedstawić mu Pepper, gdy zza zirytowanego agenta wychyliła się znajoma postać.

– Tony!

– Rhodey!

Tony rozpromienił się na widok przyjaciela. Sprawnie wyminął przesadnie poważnych agentów, a także niemal komicznie zaniepokojonych policjantów, i rzucił się w ramiona porucznika Rhodesa. Dopiero czując kojące poklepywanie po plecach, uświadomił sobie, że cała ta sprawa naprawdę go dobiła. Udawanie, że wszystko jest w porządku, było stałą metodą Tony'ego na radzenie sobie ze stresem. W efekcie bardzo często nie potrafił nawet stwierdzić, czy się czymś przejmował, czy też nie.

– No, już, już, Tones, będzie dobrze – wyszeptał mu Rhodey prosto na ucho. – Wszystkim się zajmiemy, obiecuję ci.

To „my" podziałało na Starka trzeźwiąco. Odsunął przyjaciela na odległość wyciągniętych ramion i zaklął siarczyście. Rhodes był w mundurze, a w głębi korytarza czaiło się jeszcze kilku wojskowych. Czyli w sprawę zaangażowana była nie tylko policja, ale i FBI oraz wojsko. Cudownie. Po prostu cudownie. Musiał zrobić bardzo wymowną minę, bo Rhodey zaczął się tłumaczyć, zupełnie jakby cokolwiek z tego, co się działo, było jego winą.

– Tony, proszę, musisz zrozumieć, że nie mogliśmy tego zignorować. Sam dobrze wiesz, co było w sejfie.

– To jakaś mafia?

– Słucham? – Rhodey wytrzeszczył oczy, ewidentnie nie kojarząc, co Tony miał na myśli.

– Ten facet – „Steve Rogers" nie przeszłoby Starkowi przez gardło, a jeśli już, to zabrzmiałoby idiotycznie słodko i czule. – Wezwaliście mnie, bo policji udało się go namierzyć i aresztować. Znacie go? Był już kiedyś karany? Narkotyki? Handel bronią? Cokolwiek?

Rhodes podrapał się po głowie, mocno speszony tym gradem pytań. Uwadze Tony'ego nie umknęło, że zerknął mu ponad ramieniem – prosto na Coulsona.

– Nie wiem, czy...

– To znany pirat drogowy – rzuciła niby od niechcenia rudowłosa agentka FBI, podchodząc do nich z kubeczkiem pełnym gorącej czekolady. Jej ładną twarz ozdabiał uśmiech, który bardziej niż uprzejmy wydawał się raczej drapieżny. Zmierzyła Tony'ego ciekawskim spojrzeniem. – Gdyby kiedykolwiek zaprosił pana na wspólną przejażdżkę motorem, niech się pan pod żadnym pozorem nie zgadza.

– Podejrzewa pani, że byłby gotów mi to zaproponować? – prychnął Stark, mimowolnie wyobrażając sobie Rogersa opartego niedbale o wielkiego czarnego Harleya. Miał na sobie ten śmieszny granatowy mundur i uśmiechał się tak, że... Nie, nie, dość!

– Kto wie? – prychnęła agentka takim tonem, jakby bez trudu zdołała przejrzeć myśli Tony'ego. – A teraz proszę za mną, panie Stark. Przesłuchanie zaraz się zacznie. Lepiej, aby był pan przy nim obecny.

Uśmiech tej kobiety ani trochę mu się nie podobał. Zupełnie jakby grała w jakąś grę. Grę, której zasady zna tylko ona jedna. Tony skrzywił się dyskretnie, wywołując tym cichy śmiech Rhodey'ego, który najwyraźniej również nie czuł się bezpiecznie w obecności agentki. Pepper wymownie przewróciła oczami, ale również się uśmiechnęła. W trójkę podążyli za rudowłosą, aż dotarli do pomieszczenia oddzielonego od sali przesłuchań dźwiękoszczelnym weneckim lustrem.

Dookoła zaczęło robić się tłoczno, w końcu z jakiegoś idiotycznego powodu policja, wojsko i FBI uznały, że muszą brać w tym udział osobiście, a jakby tego było mało, wszyscy łypali na siebie nieufnie. Kolejny dowód na to, że chodziło wyłącznie o jakąś idiotyczną grę. Tony był jednak zbyt rozkojarzony, by skupić się na swoim otoczeniu. Do reszty pochłonęło go to, co działo się za lustrem.

Cholera, Rogers rzeczywiście był tak doskonały jak go zapamiętał.

Przelotnych kochanków Tony dzielił na dwie grupy. Do pierwszej należeli ci, których chciał jak najszybciej zapomnieć. I udawało mu się to bez większych komplikacji; zazwyczaj jeszcze tej samej nocy wymazywał ze wspomnień wszystko poza orgazmem. Druga grupa składała się z tych, których Tony zapomnieć nie potrafił. Przeciwnie, rozpamiętywał ich i idealizował do tego stopnia, że momentami zaczynało to przypominać znęcanie się nad samym sobą.

Już w momencie, gdy Steve pożegnał go kilkoma czułymi pocałunkami i cichutko wymknął się z sypialni, Tony zaliczył go do drugiej kategorii. Zapewne przyczynił się do tego idiotyczny halloweenowy kostium oraz równie absurdalna gra wstępna, w czasie której wcielili się w bohatera i złoczyńcę. Wchodzenie w role wychodziło im tak dobrze, że nie wyszli z nich aż do samego końca. Nawet w stanie najwyższego uniesienia nie potrafili sobie darować cytowania kiczowatych tekstów z filmów i komiksów o zamaskowanych herosach.

Zupełnie jakby oglądali i czytali dokładnie te same tytuły. Nie było cytatu, którego Steve by nie rozpoznał i nie odpowiedział na niego odpowiednim kontrcytatem. Do tej pory Rhodey był jedną z nielicznych osób, przed którymi Tony mógł obnażyć się ze swoim zamiłowaniem do historii o gościach w spandeksie. Zapewne właśnie dlatego tak szybko dał się oczarować Rogersowi. Nie tylko dzielił ze Starkiem wspólne pasje, ale również okazał się wyjątkowo czułym kochankiem.

Nie wspominając już o tym, że zdecydowanie było na czym oko zawiesić.

Właśnie przez ten dziwny nadmiar superlatywów, połączony jeszcze ze sprawą kradzieży, Tony doszedł do wniosku, że Steve był zdecydowanie zbyt doskonały, by rzeczywiście istnieć. Co innego, gdyby był kimś specjalnie przygotowanym do uwiedzenia Starka i osłabienia jego czujności. Wtedy ta niespodziewana bliskość znalazłaby logiczne wyjaśnienie. Mało przyjemne, to prawda, ale znacznie bardziej sensowne niż jakiekolwiek dyrdymały o miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia.

A teraz Tony znów mógł go podziwiać. Błyskawicznie rozgrzeszył się z własnej głupoty. Steve był dokładnie tak cudowny jak go zapamiętał. Może nawet bardziej, bo zamiast kostiumu miał na sobie czarne spodnie od garnituru i białą koszulę, która w niektórych miejscach ledwie radziła sobie z naporem jego mięśni. Jasne włosy zaczesał do tyłu, a błękitnymi oczami śledził uważnie poczynania siedzącego na przeciwko policjanta, który skwapliwie sczytywał dane z dowodu osobistego. Trudno powiedzieć, co pomyślał o pozyskanej w ten sposób wiedzy, bo niemal połowę jego twarzy zasłaniały okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

– Proszę zaczynać, sierżancie Summers – nadał przez głośnik starszy oficer policji. Jego twarz akurat zdradzała bardzo wiele. Uśmiechem przywodził na myśl rekina, a gdyby tylko mógł, najprawdopodobniej zacząłby zacierać ręce. I to wyłącznie dlatego, że komuś działa się krzywda. Tony'emu dreszcz przebiegł po plecach.

– Nazywa się pan Steven Grant Rogers, tak?

– Tak.

– I jest pan zameldowany na Brooklynie?

– Tak.

– W takim razie daleko pan zawędrował trzydziestego pierwszego października.

Kąciki ust Steve'a drgnęły nieznacznie, zupełnie jakby próbował powstrzymać napad śmiechu.

– I niezbyt dobrze na tym wyszedłem, sam musi pan przyznać, sierżancie.

Summers prychnął i uśmiechnął się cynicznie. Czy tak właśnie miało wyglądać to przesłuchanie? Tony usłyszał czyjeś mamrotanie za plecami. Najwyraźniej nie on jedyny był zaskoczony swobodnym podejściem policjanta do obowiązków. Nawet Pepper potrząsnęła z niedowierzaniem głową, choć zazwyczaj wolała nie zdradzać innym swoich myśli. No chyba, że chodziło o zbesztanie Tony'ego, wtedy nie krępowała się ani trochę.

– Zatem nie wypiera się pan wizyty w domu Anthony'ego E. Starka przy...

– Nie, nie wypieram się. Po co miałbym to robić?

– Gdyby wszyscy mieli takie podejście, moja praca byłaby dużo prostsza. Pamięta pan, o której pan wszedł do jego domu?

– Było siedemnaście po dziesiątej wieczorem.

– Dość późno jak na bieganie z dzieciakami.

– To miał być ostatni dom.

– Ale zostaliście tam dłużej?

– Pan Stark zaprosił nas do środka i obiecał, że jego ochroniarz pomoże mi odwieźć dzieci do domów.

– O której wyszliście?

– O jedenastej pięćdziesiąt trzy.

– I co robiliście przez cały ten czas?

– Dzieci oglądały „Star Treka" razem z panem Hoganem.

– A pan?

– Tasha, zakład o pięć dolców, że „seks" mu przez gardło nie przejdzie? – zapytał jakiś mężczyzna gdzieś za plecami Tony'ego.

– Oj, zamknij się Clint. – Zirytowany i jednocześnie rozbawiony głos należał bez cienia wątpliwości do rudowłosej agentki. – Zupełnie niepotrzebnie stresujesz Coulsona.

– To przecież nie ja przerżnąłem...

– Clint, błagam!

– Uprawiałem seks z panem Starkiem. – Steve wykrztusił z siebie to stwierdzenie z wyraźnym zażenowaniem, rumieniąc się przy tym jak mały chłopiec, który został zmuszony do publicznego opowiadania o swoim pierwszym pocałunku. Był przy tym tak uroczy, że Tony najchętniej zrobiłby mu zdjęcie. Szkoda tylko, że cały nastrój psuło karygodne zachowanie dwojga agentów.

– Moje pięć dolców, Clint.

– Myślałem, że się nie zakładasz!

– Tego nie powiedziałam.

– Wiedziałaś, że to powie, tak?

– Skąd miałabym wiedzieć? Poza tym powinieneś się zamknąć. Dopiero teraz zrobi się ciekawie.

– Czy mógłby pan, hm, opisać swój pobyt w domu pana Starka? Czy był pan w jakimś pomieszczeniu poza...

– Sypialnią i salonem? Nie, nie byłem. Chociaż w sumie wszedłem jeszcze do łazienki. Czy to również mam opisać?

– Nie, obejdzie się. – Summers podniósł okulary i przetarł twarz dłonią, chcąc w ten sposób choć częściowo pozbyć się zażenowania. – Przepraszam, sytuacja jest dość niezręczna. Przez awarię systemu nie mamy nagrań z kamer i...

– Awarię systemu?


	5. Chapter 5

– Awarię systemu? – To pytanie było wyjątkowo nie na miejscu, biorąc pod uwagę, kto kogo miał przesłuchiwać. Jakby tego było mało, w oczach Rogersa zapłonął dziwny płomień i Summers odchylił się do tyłu, jakby w obawie przed tym dziwnym, całkowicie kontrolowanym wybuchem.

– Tak. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że była jakaś awaria, bo żadna z kamer...

– Mówi sierżant o kamerach ulicznych czy o kamerach w domu pana Starka? Bo z tego, co pamiętam, wieczorem trzydziestego pierwszego października i jedne, i drugie działały bez zarzutów.

Mówiąc to, Rogers po prostu wstał i skierował się do wyjścia. Summers poderwał się i pobiegł za nim, z jednej strony bardzo zaniepokojony, z drugiej – podejrzanie spokojny, wziąwszy pod uwagę, że główny podejrzany właśnie mu uciekł. Chwilę później drzwi do pomieszczenia, z którego obserwowali przesłuchanie, otworzyły się z hukiem i Rogers wpadł do środka. Gdzieś po drodze zdążył narzucić na siebie czarną marynarkę.

Czarną marynarkę z logiem FBI.

– Lehnsherr, czy ktoś włamywał się do systemu? – zapytał, zupełnie jakby to on był panem sytuacji.

– Nic na to nie wskazywało. Moi ludzie wszystko sprawdzili – odpowiedział oficer z uśmiechem rekina, teraz bynajmniej nie uśmiechnięty. – Każę im to sprawdzić jeszcze raz.

– Dziękuję. – Kąciki ust Steve'a drgnęły. Zdecydowanie stworzone były do zupełnie innych rzeczy niż gniewne grymasy, które próbował na nich wymusić. Albo raczej to podła sytuacja zmuszała go do takich a nie innych zachowań. Powoli, z wyraźnym ociąganiem, przeniósł spojrzenie na Tony'ego i znów omal się nie uśmiechnął. – Panie Stark, czy istnieje możliwość, że ktoś złamał pańskie zabezpieczenia?

„O tak, i to całkiem spora. Właściwie wystarczyło, że zacząłeś dobijać się do moich drzwi, a wszelkie zabezpieczenia diabli wzięli” cisnęło się Tony'emu na usta. Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć tego na głos. Nie po tym, jak chwilę wcześniej byś świadkiem jego zakłopotania spowodowanego rozmową o seksie. Co, swoją drogą, było naprawdę urocze.

– Nie. W ogóle nie dopuszczam do siebie takiej myśli, panie Rogers – odpowiedział zamiast tego. Nie mógł jednak darować sobie odrobiny lubieżności. Steve w białej koszuli i marynarce wyglądał niepokojąco apetycznie, a Tony jakoś nigdy nie radził sobie z pomijaniem takich szczegółów.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał zaczepnie agent, wcześniej nazwany Clintem. Płynnym ruchem odbił się od ściany, obszedł Starka i stanął przy Rogersie, zupełnie jakby czuł się w obowiązku chronić go przed Tonym. – Aż tak wierzy pan w niezawodność własnego produktu?

– Zabezpieczenia Stark Industries są najlepsze. Naprawdę muszę przypominać, że korzystają z nich Biały Dom, Pentagon, amerykańska armia, o FBI już nie wspominając? – warknął Rhodey, najwyraźniej uznając głupią zaczepkę za oficjalne wyzwanie.

– Pułkowniku Rhodes, proszę wybaczyć mojemu koledze. Jeśli jego obecność działa panu na nerwy, bardzo chętnie wskażę mu drogę do wyjścia – mówiąc to, Steve chwycił Clinta za łokieć i nie czekając na odpowiedź, odtworzył drzwi przed zdezorientowanym agentem.

Rhodey nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sytuacji. Spojrzał błagalnie na Tony'ego i Pepper, ale Pepper była równie zdezorientowana, a Tony zbyt dobrze bawił się darmowym widowiskiem. Sam Clint również nie potrafił się odnaleźć w sytuacji, na zmianę mamrotał „przecież tylko żartowałem” i „no weź, Steve, nie bądź taki”, co bynajmniej mu nie pomagało.

– Ja się tym zajmę – zaproponował niespodziewanie agent Coulson. – I tak muszę się przewietrzyć. Agencie Barton, proszę za mną.

To powiedziawszy, przechwycił Clinta i zniknął z nim za drzwiami, które Steve zamknął z niepewnością wymalowaną na twarzy.

– On chyba nie...

– Tak – parsknęła Tasha, bardzo tym wszystkim rozbawiona.

– Przecież nie może mieć do mnie pretensji. Nie zrobiłem nic niezgodnego z zasadami.

– To nie ma nic wspólnego z regulaminem. Phil po prostu nie może ścierpieć, że jego złoty chłopiec zszedł na złą drogę.

Minę Rogersa można było opisać jako jedyną w swoim rodzaju mieszankę zniesmaczenia, zażenowania i głębokiego współczucia. Połączywszy to z chłodnym powitaniem, jakie Coulson zgotował Tony'emu, bez trudu można było odkryć historię, jaka kryła się za zachowaniem starszego agenta. Stark uśmiechnął się pod nosem. W sumie nie pierwszy raz udało mu się zgarnąć komuś z talerza upragniony smakołyk.

– Skoro włamanie do systemu nie wchodzi w grę, to może ktoś po prostu się do niego zalogował? – zaproponował Lehnsherr.

– Taką możliwość mają tylko członkowie zarządu i najbardziej zaufani pracownicy – zaoponowała Pepper, wyraźnie wzburzona samą sugestią, że którykolwiek z jej współpracowników dopuścił się takie zdrady.

– Przykro mi, panno Potts, ale nie możemy wykluczyć takiej możliwości – westchnął Steve.

– Zatem opcję, że to ty brałeś udział w kradzieży już sobie odpuściliśmy? – zakpił Tony, odpuszczając sobie jakiekolwiek grzeczności. W sumie już wcześniej przeszli na „ty”. Steve też najwyraźniej o tym pomyślał, bo zarumienił się lekko i zaprzeczył:

– Nie zamierzałem tego sugerować.

– Steve, nie wygłupiaj się, przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że nigdy byś nikogo nie okradł! – zawołał jakiś żołnierz.

– Tak, ale złodziej nie ma pojęcia, że o tym wiecie.

Uśmiech Steve'a rozkwitał proporcjonalnie do narastającego przerażenia wszystkich w sali. Nawet Tony nie do końca potrafił w to uwierzyć. Rogers ewidentnie sugerował, że nie powinni oczyszczać go z podejrzeń. Fakt, to miało sens. Jeśli podstawią mediom informację, że główny podejrzany o kradzież został już pochwycony, prawdziwy złodziej mógłby stać się nieostrożny. Wystarczyłoby jedno drobne potknięcie – i mieliby go w garści.

Tym, co powstrzymywało wszystkich przed wprowadzeniem planu w życie, była nieskalana reputacja Rogersa. Zupełnie jakby samo sugerowanie, że mógłby mieć do czynienia z czymś niezgodnym z prawem było najgorszą z możliwych zbrodni. To tłumaczyło też poniekąd, dlaczego o niektórych tak bardzo wzburzyła myśl, że Rogers mógł się przespać z przypadkowym facetem. Cóż, jednych wzburzyła, innych wyraźnie rozbawiła. Kątem oka Tony widział jak Tasha uśmiecha się z wyższością, zupełnie jakby miała dostęp do jakiejś wiedzy zakazanej i po prostu rozumiała więcej niż ktokolwiek inny.

– Rogers, nie ma takiej opcji, żebyśmy wsadzili cię do jakiegokolwiek więzienia – zaoponował Lenhsherr z troską, o jaką Tony go nie podejrzewał. Facet wyglądał, jakby znęcanie się nad słabszymi sprawiało mu przyjemność, ale najwyraźniej istniały wyjątki od tej reguły i Steve z jakiegoś powodu się do nich zaliczał. – Gdy tylko zorientują się, kim jesteś, zabiją cię.

Stark zaklął w myślach. Oficer miał rację. Więzienie to nie miejsce dla agenta FBI. Nawet jeśli Rogers był świetnie wyszkolony i potrafił sobie poradzić w większości sytuacji, nie wytrzymałby za kratkami. Tony już miał poprzeć Lehnsherra – jedyne, co go powstrzymywało to obawa, że jego słabość do Rogersa mogłaby stać się nazbyt widoczna. Na szczęście z pomocą przyszła mu Pepper.

– Może wcale nie ma takiej potrzeby, by wysyłać kogokolwiek do więzienia – zaczęła powoli, a spojrzenia wszystkich w pomieszczeniu skupiły się na niej i tym, co miała do zaproponowania. – Choć nie mogę pogodzić się z tą myślą, prawdopodobieństwo, że w kradzież zaangażowany jest ktoś ze Stark Industries, jest zdecydowanie zbyt wysokie, by zupełnie je zignorować. Ale jeśli mielibyśmy iść tym tropem, to nie ma potrzeby podawać czegokolwiek do opinii publicznej ani odgrywać szopki dla mediów. Wystarczy, że przygotujemy jakieś przekonujące kłamstwo dla zarządu, prawda?

– Pepper, twoja gotowość do kłamania przed zarządem z jednej strony napawa mnie dumą, z drugiej jednak poważnie niepokoi – zaśmiał się Stark.

– Niestety, właśnie takich umiejętności wymaga praca na stanowisku pańskiej asystentki.

– Pepper, czy ty mnie obrażasz?

– Ależ skąd, panie Stark.

– Doskonale. W takim razie pozwólcie, że to wam zostawię wymyślanie bajek dla zarządu – oznajmił Tony i klasnął w dłonie, zaganiając w ten sposób do roboty nawet tych, którym nie płacił. Bo niby czemu nie. – Ja w tym czasie będę dalej rozpaczał nad moją rozpaczającą łowczynią.

– Cogniet? – wymknęło się Rogersowi. W zamyśleniu zmarszczył niepoprawnie doskonałe łuki brwi, po czym spojrzał na Tony'ego z niemal przepraszającym uśmiechem. – Czy chodzi panu o obraz...

– Czas! – Tony pospiesznie wszedł mu w słowo. – Niestety, nie dostaję pieniędzy za marnowanie go na rozmowy o sztuce. Pep, potem opowiesz mi, co ustaliliście. Hej, Rhodey, chcesz mnie odwieźć?

Na szczęście stary poczciwy Rhodey doskonale zrozumiał potrzebę ewakuacji przyjaciela. Wyszli, nie przysłuchując się już dyskusji, która rozgorzała za ich plecami. Ostatnim, na co Tony zwrócił uwagę, było to, że w rozmowie zdecydowanie dominowały dwa kobiece głosy – Pepper i Tashy. Wolał nawet nie myśleć, do czego zdolne byłyby obie panie, gdyby z jakiegoś powodu przyszło im pracować razem częściej.


	6. Chapter 6

Zamknięci w ciasnym wnętrzu samochodu Tony i Rhodey mogli w końcu oddać się rozmowie. Problem polegał na tym, że Tony nie bardzo wiedział od czego zacząć. Domyślał się, że Rhodey miał już kiedyś okazję poznać Rogersa i mógłby teraz podzielić się wrażeniami. Ale prośba o takie opowieści zdradziłaby, że Tony wcale nie podchodził do halloweenowej nocy z takim lekceważeniem, jakim zbywał wszelkie swoje poprzednie wyskoki.  
– Może złapiemy po drodze coś do jedzenia? – zaproponował, rozsiadając się wygodniej na siedzeniu ze sztucznej skóry. – Co powiesz na chińszczyznę?  
– A co powiesz na to, żeby opowiedzieć mi ze szczegółami, co podkusiło cię, żeby przespać się z Rogersem? – zapytał Rhodey przekornie. – Nie, żebym krytykował twój wybór. Przeciwnie. To pewnie najporządniejszy facet, jakiego kiedykolwiek udało ci się uwieść.  
Tony prychnął pogardliwie, choć w rzeczywistości poważnie obawiał się, że przyjaciel mógł być niebezpiecznie bliski odkrycia prawdy, którą Tony próbował chować przed samym sobą.  
– Błagam, nie myślisz chyba, że naprawdę chciałem go uwieść. Przespaliśmy się, to wszystko.  
– Szkoda. Gdybyś uznał, że jednak masz ochotę na coś więcej, mogę mu szepnąć kilka miłych rzeczy o tobie, wiesz, podrzucić coś z pierwszej ręki.  
– Obejdzie się.  
– Czemu? Wydawał się bardzo miły – westchnął Happy z siedzenia kierowcy.  
– Happy, czy ty podsłuchujesz moje prywatne rozmowy?  
– Nie, szefie, pewnie, że nie. Ale te dzieciaki naprawdę go lubiły. Ich rodzice z resztą też.  
– Jesteś pewien, że żadne z nich nie było jego? – zaśmiał się Tony, postawiwszy sobie za punkt honoru znalezienie chociaż jednej skazy na życiorysie Rogersa.  
– Nie, to bardzo mało prawdopodobne. – Rhodes spoważniał. Czyżby wchodzili na grząski grunt? Ale Tony nie chciał zawracać z obranej drogi. Przeciwnie, chciał wiedzieć więcej. Poza tym, to przecież Rhodey zaczął temat.  
– Czemu? Wiem, że na pierwszy rzut oka na takiego nie wygląda, ale w łóżku zmienia się w prawdziwą bestię. Wcale nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby miał na koncie pokaźną gromadkę nieślubnych bachorów – sarknął Stark, choć w rzeczywistości myślenie o tym nie sprawiało mu absolutnie żadnej przyjemności.  
– To nie ten typ, Tony.  
– Rhodey, wiem, że gość sprawia bardzo dobre wrażenie, ale chyba zapominasz o jednym bardzo istotnym szczególe. Nie uwiodłem go ani do niczego nie zmuszałem, Rhodey. To on rzucił się na mnie jak wygłodniałe zwierzę.  
– Cóż, rzeczywiście nikt się tego po nim nie spodziewał.  
– Może po prostu po raz pierwszy jego wyskok zbiegł się w czasie z kradzieżą projektów broni?  
– Nie – westchnął Rhodey marszcząc brwi. – Nikt się tego nie spodziewał, bo wszyscy myśleli, że jest w stu procentach heteroseksualny.  
To nie miało sensu. A może jednak Tony wymusił na nim seks, tylko nie zwrócił na to uwagi? W sumie zdarzało mu się już w przeszłości zaciągnąć kogoś do łóżka, ignorując przy tym nie tylko zdrowy rozsądek, ale i wszelkie oznaki sprzeciwu. Możliwe również, że z jakiegoś powodu Rogers uznał, że nie powinien mu odmawiać. Jeśli któraś z tych opcji choć trochę odpowiadała prawdzie, nic dziwnego, że Coulson tak się wściekł. Kto wie, może sam podkochiwał się w Rogersie i jego orientacja była jedyną przeszkodą. A tu taka niespodzianka.  
Jednak skoro nikt tego nie podejrzewał, to czemu...?  
Coś tutaj śmierdziało. I to bardzo. Tony'emu nie podobało się przede wszystkim to, że Rhodey ewidentnie wiedział coś, co mogło być rozwiązaniem zagadki (albo przynajmniej do rozwiązania prowadzić), ale z jakiegoś powodu postanowił milczeć. Nie wspominając już o tym, że Tony w ogóle nie powinien się tym przejmować. Przespali się – koniec tematu. Zawsze tak było, a próby zmiany tego układu za każdym razem kończyły się wielkim rozczarowaniem i żalem do całego świata.  
Dlaczego zatem Tony chciał się zadręczać?  
– Od razu skojarzył Cognieta – wymamrotał pod nosem Tony, jedynie dodatkowo komplikując tym swoje myśli.


	7. Chapter 7

– Co tu robisz? – zapytał Stark na dzień dobry, mierząc podejrzliwym spojrzeniem „Tashę”. Z jakiegoś powodu zaczął wątpić, że to jej prawdziwe imię. Wszystko przez ten wszechwiedzący uśmieszek, który nawet teraz gościł na jej ustach.

– Tak się składa, że mam kilka spraw do omówienia z Virginią – odparła agentka, opierając się niedbale o biurko. – Prawda, Gin?

„Gin”?

– Pepper, wydawało mi się, że mam absolutną wyłączność na nadawanie ci ksywek – obruszył się Tony. Przezwiska uważał za coś wyjątkowo ważnego i nadawał je tylko ludziom, których uznał za przyjaciół. A teraz jakaś cichociemna agentka jak gdyby nigdy nic bezcześciła tę tradycję. Nie wspominając już nawet o tym, że Pepper mogła być tylko i wyłącznie Pepper.

– Nie przypominam sobie, aby istniał taki zapis w mojej umowie o pracę – odparła chłodno Pepper. Chłód ten był jednak całkowicie udawany; spojrzeniem i błąkającym się po ustach uśmiechem jasno dawała Tony'emu do zrozumienia, żeby niczym się nie przejmował. – Natasha chciała zobaczyć obraz, więc pozwoliłam sobie ją wpuścić. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi tego za złe.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie – prychnął Tony. – Natasho, oto obraz, obrazie, oto Natasha – zakpił, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło.

Natasha przewróciła oczami na jego idiotyczne popisy, ale uśmiechnęła się przy tym jakoś cieplej i nieco bardziej po ludzku. Przechyliła głowę i wyciągnęła z torebki notes, który uniosła lekko, by jak najlepiej móc zestawić go z obrazem zasłaniającym sejf. Rozbawienie narastało w niej stopniowo, aż w końcu parsknęła cichym śmiechem.

– Tak to jest, jak się przyjmuje do FBI studentów sztuki. – Powiedziawszy to podsunęła notes najpierw Pepper, potem Tony'emu. Na otwartej stronie dało się dostrzec niedbały szkic rozpaczającej łowczyni, który jednak niewiele w tej sytuacji tłumaczył.

– Studenta sztuki? Co to ma do rzeczy? – zapytał Tony, już nawet nie mając siły na irytację.

– Rogers studiował sztukę, zanim go zwerbowaliśmy. To trochę zaburza jego hierarchię wartości. Było całkiem zabawnie, dopóki szef nie zorientował się, że nasz złoty chłopiec, bardziej niż skradzionymi schematami broni, przejmuje się zniszczonym obrazem. Biedactwo, dostał za to niezłą reprymendę, ale z drugiej strony zupełnie nie przeszkadzało mu to poprosić mnie o sprawdzenie, czy to aby na pewno ten obraz. Więc postanowiłam to wykorzystać.

– Przysługa za przysługę? – domyśliła się Pepper.

– Bingo.

– I czego zażyczysz sobie w zamian? – zapytał Tony, ze zdziwieniem uświadamiając sobie, że Natasha nie była wcale tak straszna, jak chciał, by była. Możliwe, że gdyby poznali się w innych okolicznościach, mogliby się nawet zaprzyjaźnić.

– Najpierw myślałam o tym, żeby zmusić go do opowiedzenia ze szczegółami, co właściwie wydarzyło się w Halloween.

– Ale...?

– Ale doszłam do wniosku, że nigdy by mi tego nie wybaczył.

– Więc podobne wyskoki nie zdarzają mu się często? – Pepper postanowiła wykorzystać to niewinne plotkowanie, by wyciągnąć z agentki wszystkie informacje, jakie mogły się jej przydać, gdyby jednak okazało się, że Steve to tylko kolejny dupek, który postanowił dobrać się Tony'emu do portfela.

– Cóż, właściwie to nigdy. – Natasha zmarszczyła brwi. – Właśnie dlatego postanowiłam nie pytać. Zamiast tego zamówiłam sobie masaż stóp z kawą i donutami w zestawie.

– Zgodził się na to?

– Zgodził się tak łatwo, że zaczęłam żałować, że nie zażyczyłam sobie więcej.

– Może domyślił się, o czym myślałaś wcześniej – zaśmiał się Stark. Myślami był jednak wciąż przy masażu stóp. Naprawdę zgodził się na to tak łatwo? Kto w ogóle zgadza się na takie rzeczy?

– Pewnie tak.

– Czy mógłbym dostać ten szkic?

Pytanie to umknęło z ust Tony'ego, zanim w ogóle zdążył zorientować się, że chce je zadać. A potem było już za późno na ratunek. Pepper i Natasha utkwiły w nim domyślne spojrzenia, z którymi nijak nie mógł walczyć. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to nonszalancja i udawanie całkowitego braku zrozumienia dla ich pełnych wyższości uśmieszków. W pewnym sensie rysunek spełnił już swoje zadanie, nie był więc dłużej nikomu potrzebny. Tony mógłby więc ocalić resztki swojej godności, odbierając Natashy szkic i wyrzucając go do śmieci. Perspektywa ta, wcale go nie cieszyła, ale...

Natasha wyciągnęła z powrotem notes, otworzyła go na właściwej stronie i pospiesznie naskrobała coś na jej odwrocie, po czym ostrożnie wydarła kartkę.

– Trzymaj – powiedziała, podając szkic Tony'emu. – Niech to będzie taki mały bonus do mojego masażu.

Tony z ociąganiem odwrócił kartkę i z niedowierzaniem odczytał adres. Czy ta kobieta próbowała go zeswatać? Nie znała jego reputacji? A może... może wychodziła z założenia, że wiedziała o nim więcej niż media, więcej niż Pepper, więcej nawet niż on sam o sobie wiedział. Starkowi dreszcz przeszedł po plecach, gdy rudowłosa mijała go w drzwiach. Jej uśmiech wydał mu się jeszcze bardziej drapieżny. Przypominała nieco sadystycznego lalkarza, który poustawiał już wszystkie swoje marionetki na właściwych miejscach i teraz tylko czekał na odpowiednią chwilę, by krzyknąć „światła, kamera, akcja”.

– Wydaje się całkiem miła, prawda? – zapytała Pepper, z jakiegoś powodu zupełnie nieświadoma obaw swojego szefa.

– Jak dla mnie zbyt cwana. I zbyt ruda.

– Myślałam, że takie lubisz najbardziej.

– Tylko, jeśli mają piegi.

Pepper zaśmiała się cicho i musnęła spojrzeniem szkic, domyślając się, co Natasha napisała na odwrocie. Nie skomentowała tego jednak ani słowem i Tony był jej za to bardzo, bardzo wdzięczny. W zupełności wystarczyło mu, że mimowolnie uśmiechał się jak nastolatka na myśl o nadchodzącym spotkaniu z idolem. A przecież facet pracował tylko dla FBI. Ale cóż, kto wie, może w alternatywnej wersji rzeczywistości Steve Rogers był wielkim malarzem albo – jeszcze lepiej! – superbohaterem, który w obciachowym kostiumie dzień w dzień ratował świat? Ciekawe, czy w takim świecie Tony również byłby równie podniecony na samą myśl o potencjalnym spotkaniu.

* * *

Szkic Rogersa (bo niby czemu nie):


	8. Chapter 8

– Czy to bezpieczne? – zapytał Obadiah Stane, przyglądając się uważnie Tony'emu.

Tony uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Stary, p0czciwy Obi. Najpierw chronił jego ojca, a teraz Tony'ego, służył mu radą i wsparciem nawet wtedy, gdy nie zgadzali się ze sobą. Bardziej niż członkiem zarządu, był dla Starka członkiem rodziny, dobrym wujkiem, do którego mógł pójść z każdym problemem.

Teraz jednak przemawiał w imieniu zarządu Stark Industries, poważnie zaniepokojony decyzją, którą Tony podjął wyłącznie z Pepper.

– Co masz na myśli, Obi?

– Tony, chłopcze, nie możesz przecież wykluczyć, że FBI samo nie jest zaangażowane w kradzież?

– Właśnie dlatego sprawą zajmują się również policja i wojsko – zauważyła Pepper. Bardzo starała się zachować powagę, ale prawda była taka, że aż tryskała dumą. Stark wcześniej nie bardzo interesował się tym, co jego asystentka uknuła razem z Natashą. Zadowolił się w zupełności wiadomością, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Dopiero teraz zaczął tego żałować. A sprawił to ten zdradziecki uśmieszek targający kącikiem ust panny Potts. – Mamy w garści głównego podejrzanego. Nie potrafi znaleźć żadnego alibi, ale jest święcie przekonany, że nie jesteśmy w stanie nic na niego znaleźć i dlatego nie trafił jeszcze za kratki.

– I to właśnie najbardziej mnie niepokoi – westchnął Obi. – Skoro jest jakiś podejrzany, to czemu go nie aresztują? Coś tutaj bardzo nie gra.

– Panie Stane, sam musi pan przyznać, że nie była to zwyczajna kradzież – zauważyła spokojnie Pepper. – Co jakiś podrzędny student miałby zrobić z projektami broni? Ktoś musiał mu to zlecić. Zatem jeśli poczekamy wystarczająco długo...

– Poczekamy? – Obadiah potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem. – Jeśli będziemy czekać, zleceniodawca na pewno znajdzie swojemu złodziejowi jakieś alibi i sprzątnie go nam sprzed nosa!

– Spokojnie, Obi. Naprawdę wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Nie ma potrzeby się tym dłużej przejmować, prawda, Pep?

– Oczywiście, panie Stark.

– W takim razie kontynuujcie beze mnie – oznajmił Tony i nie spoglądając za siebie, wyszedł z sali konferencyjnej. Zupełnie zignorował „ależ, panie Stark!” wykrzyczane przez Pepper oraz „Tony, mój chłopcze, nie możesz tak po prostu wychodzić w połowie zebrania!” Obiego.

Nie powinien się do tego przyznawać, ale zarządzanie Stark Industries naprawdę średnio go interesowało. Zazwyczaj nawet śmiertelnie nudziło, i to do tego stopnia, że na większości zebrań grał pod stołem w Angry Birds, Candy Crush albo (najczęściej) w gry, które sam tworzył. Często też w ogóle nie siadał, bojąc się, że mógłby wtedy zasnąć i swoim chrapaniem zerwać porozumienie, które udało mu się zawszeć z Pepper. Ona nadzorowała całe to „zarządzanie”, a on po prostu popisywał się swoim geniuszem, zmieniał niemożliwe w całkiem prawdopodobne i tworzył cuda, które sprawiały, że świat stawał się piękniejszym miejscem.

Właściwie to brzmiało tak, jakby sam był jakimś superbohaterem. Tylko takim bardziej profesjonalnym. Żadnego kiczowatego spandeksu. Może nawet mógłby wykorzystać reaktor łukowy do... do czego właściwie?

Tony potrząsnął głową, by przegnać natrętne myśli. Nie, nie po to przecież zerwał z produkcją broni, by zastanawiać się nad wykorzystaniem reaktora łukowego do zasilania laserów czy innych idiotyzmów. Powinien się skupić na rzeczywistych problemach, a nie wymyślać jakieś niestworzone rzeczy.

Tak naprawdę Tony uciekał po prosu przed niepokojem, który zasiały w nim słowa Stane'a. Czy Obi mógł mieć rację? Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, Steve był agentem FBI i z jakiegoś powodu znalazł się w domu Tony'ego dokładnie w noc włamania. Czy rzeczywiście był to wyłącznie zbieg okoliczności? Gdyby Tony był bohaterem ścigającym złoczyńców, nigdy nie kupiłby takiego wytłumaczenia. Zupełnie zignorowałby Coulsona i Natashę. Zamiast ślepo ufać cudzym zapewnieniom, sam wszystko by sprawdził.

Ale... właściwie, co stało na przeszkodzie?

Odruchowo sięgnął po portfel, do którego schował szkic z adresem, zdołał jednak powstrzymać się przed wyciągnięciem go. Tak na dobrą sprawę w każdej chwili mógł przecież pojechać do Rogersa i na własną rękę go przesłuchać. Wcale nie chodziło o to, że chciał jeszcze raz spotkać się ze Stevem, jeszcze raz zasmakować jego ust, wpleść palce w złote włosy, dać się zgnieść jego cudownemu ciału.

Nie. Po prostu dogłębnie przejął się losami śmiercionośnych schematów, których i tak pewnie nikt nie zdoła odszyfrować.


	9. Chapter 9

Nie pamiętał już, ile razy zastanawiał się czy uprzedzić Rogersa o swojej wizycie, czy może jednak nie. Z jakiegoś powodu doszedł do wniosku, że ostrzeganie podejrzanego jedynie utrudni mu przesłuchanie i zdecydowanie lepiej będzie wziąć go z zaskoczenia. Teraz miał na ten temat zgoła odmienne zdanie, ale było zbyt późno na zmianę planów. Powoli pokonał ostatnie stopnie i zmierzył podejrzliwym spojrzeniem korytarz, na którego końcu znajdowały się drzwi do mieszkania Rogersa.

Wiedział, że nie powinien zbyt wiele oczekiwać po starej kamienicy na Brooklynie. Ale z drugiej strony pensja agenta FBI powinna spokojnie wystarczać na mieszkanie w jakiejś lepszej okolicy. Tony odrzucił pomysł zdjęcia czapki z daszkiem i okularów przeciwsłonecznych. Jak dobrze, że nie przyszedł tu w którymś ze swoich garniturów. Po prostu prosiłby się o przelotne spotkanie z jakimś kieszonkowcem. O ile nie z kimś znacznie gorszym. Jednocześnie bardzo dziwnie czuł się w obszernej bluzie i dresowych spodniach. Zupełnie jakby wyszedł z domu w piżamie.

Dlaczego właśnie w takiej kreacji przyszedł zobaczyć się z najseksowniejszym agentem w dziejach FBI? Słodkim żołnierzykiem, który znał się nie tylko na komiksach, ale i malarstwie? Doskonałe pytanie. Mógł jednak wybrać coś bardziej reprezentatywnego. Ciekawe, czy Steve w ogóle go pozna.

Opędzając się od tych jakże przyjemnych myśli, Tony dotarł do końca korytarza.

I stanął przed uchylonymi drzwiami. Cóż, tego się nie spodziewał. Ze środka dobywała się jakaś słodka piosenka Sinatry i kuszący zapach ciasta. Nietypowe zestawienie jak na mieszkanie samotnego młodego mężczyzny. Nie było jednak mowy o pomyłce, numer na drzwiach dokładnie odpowiadał temu zapisanemu przez Natashę.

Tony pospiesznie wyciągnął rękę i zapukał do otwartych drzwi, zanim zdążył się rozmyślić i odejść.

– Steve? – dobiegł ze środka dziecięcy głosik i chwilę później przed Starkiem stanął jeden z dzieciaków, które tamtej nocy towarzyszyły Steve'owi.

Chłopiec, wyjątkowo niski i wątły nastolatek, spojrzał na Tony'ego przez grube szkła okularów. Stark przypomniał sobie, że jego kostium był niebiesko-czerwony i przyozdobiony pajęczymi wzorami. Co zabawne, teraz wydawał się jeszcze bardziej zagubiony, niż gdy miał na sobie strój superbohatera.

– Pan Stark? – zapytał, przejrzawszy niezbyt ambitne przebranie Tony'ego. – Co pan tutaj robi?

– Byłem w okolicy, więc pomyślałem, że wpadnę.

Nie, nie było mowy, żeby dzieciak to kupił. Może gdyby był rozochoconą i pijaną dwudziestokilkuletnią kobietą. Ale nie był. Był małym przebiegłym chłopcem, który mierzył teraz Tony'ego podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Wyraźnie było widać, jak bije się z myślami. W końcu jednak zdecydował się wpuścić Starka do środka, choć nadal nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

– To jak udały się cukierkowe zbiory? – zagadnął Tony, rozglądając się po mieszkaniu.

Było czyste. Cholernie, cholernie czyste. Buty stały w równym szeregu na swoim stojaczku. Ponad nim wisiały kurtki i płaszcze, w tym również niebiesko-czerwona kurtka małego odźwiernego. Na przeciwko wejścia znajdowały się zamknięte drzwi, tuż za regałem po brzegi zastawionym książkami i winylowymi płytami. Zaraz na prawo otwierał się salon z starą sofą przykrytą grubym kocem, stoliczkiem na kawę i wielkim telewizorem, który sprawiał wrażenie najnowocześniejszej rzeczy w całym domu. Cóż, najwyraźniej Steve rzeczywiście lubił oglądać filmy.

Wszystko byłoby cudownie, gdyby nie jeden drobny szczegół. Na ścianie tuż przed salonem stała niewielka komoda, a na niej oprawione w ramkę zdjęcie Rogersa i jakiejś uroczej brunetki. Nie, Tony nie miał absolutnie żadnych wątpliwości, co do łączących ich relacji. Poczuł, jak coś w nim pęka. Nie słyszał ani słowa z nerwowej paplaniny chłopca. Zbyt bardzo skupiony był na tym, by zmusić do ruchu dziwnie rozmiękłe nogi. Po co w ogóle tu przychodził? Przesłuchać Rogersa? Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Gdyby tak było, nie pragnąłby teraz tak rozpaczliwie ratować się ucieczką.

– Peter, mógłbyś nastawić wodę? Udało mi się pożyczyć cuk...

Steve zamarł w pół słowa i pół kroku. Zatrzymał się w otwartych drzwiach i z niedowierzaniem patrzył na Tony'ego. Tony nie potrafił jednak stwierdzić czy było to pozytywne zaskoczenie, czy raczej negatywne. Z jednej strony wzmogło to jego pragnienie ucieczki, a z drugiej po prostu nie mógł oderwać od Rogersa oczu. Czemu zawsze był zaskoczony na jego widok? Najpierw zrzucił winę na idiotycznie seksowny kostium. Potem zupełnie niespodziewanie zobaczył go w garniturze, a nie oszukujmy się, każdy seksowny facet w garniturze wygląda jeszcze seksowniej.

Tylko z jakiegoś niemożliwego do wyjaśnienia powodu Steve przypominał chodzący ideał nawet w mocno znoszonym podkoszulku i dresowych spodniach. I z do połowy pustą paczką cukru w ręce.

– Tony?

– Powinienem był do ciebie zadzwonić. Jeśli jesteś zajęty... – Całkowicie świadomie zostawił Rogersowi do rozwikłania tę dwuznaczność i zawiesił głos.

– Nie, nie, możesz zostać.

Uśmiech, który rozkwitł na jego twarzy i ta irytująco przekonująca desperacja, by go zatrzymać, omal do reszty nie wytrąciły Tony'ego z równowagi. Omal. Bo szybko uświadomił sobie, że wcale nie chodziło o to, czy mógł zostać. Musiał zostać. Tak właśnie to zaplanował. Wprosi się do Rogersa i spróbuje zorientować się, jak bardzo prawdopodobne były przypuszczenia Obiego. Na razie szło mu świetnie. Nie było absolutnie żadnego powodu, by się wycofać.

– To nie zmienia faktu, że mogłem zadzwonić.

– Cóż, to nie jest niespodzianka, z której byłbym niezadowolony, więc nie musisz się aż tak bardzo przejmować. – Zaśmiał się uroczo i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Wraz ze szczęknięciem zamka Tony uświadomił sobie, że nie ma już odwrotu. Musiał doprowadzić swój plan do końca, a uśmiech Steve'a tylko go do tego prowokował.

– To brzmi prawie tak, jakbyś cieszył się na mój widok – zaryzykował Tony, wciąż czując za plecami gnębiącą obecność zdjęcia z tajemniczą dziewczyną.

– Bo się cieszę. Właśnie skończyliśmy smażyć donuty i przyda nam się pomoc w ozdabianiu ich lukrem i posypkami, prawda, Peter?

Uwaga obojga mężczyzn przeniosła się na chłopca, który z zakłopotania zdołał jedynie niemrawo pokiwać głową.

– No, Peter, nastaw wodę. Przyda nam się trochę wrzątku. – Gdy dzieciak wybiegł do kuchni, Steve nachylił się w stronę Tony'ego i szepnął konspiracyjnie: – Nie przestrasz go. Jest twoim wielkim fanem. Nie może przestać o tobie mówić od Halloween, a i wcześniej też nie było łatwo.

Czy mógł to potraktować za przyznanie, że sam Steve już wcześniej interesował się Starkiem? Nie, to byłoby głupie. Był przecież TYM TONYM STARKIEM. Wszyscy się nim interesowali. No, może nie wszyscy. Nastoletni chłopcy zazwyczaj znajdowali sobie innych idoli, najczęściej jakichś przerośniętych sportowców, do których Tony niestety się nie zaliczał. Prościej byłoby wyjść z założenia, że to Steve był obiektem młodzieńczej adoracji Petera. Ale z drugiej strony dzieciak sam nie wyglądał na zbyt wysportowanego, a jeśli do tego dodać grube okulary i kostium superbohatera... Biedaczek, musiał przechodzić w szkole przez niezłe piekło.

– Dobrze się uczy?

– Z przedmiotów ścisłych jest najlepszy w klasie. Należy też do koła fotograficznego i szkolnej gazetki. A, i zaraz po Nowym Roku bierze udział w olimpiadzie fizycznej. – Steve opowiadał o tym z taką ekscytacją, jakby dla agenta FBI naprawdę nie istniały ciekawsze tematy. Kto wie, może dla Steve'a właśnie tak było. Może dla niego szkolne sukcesy zwykłego dzieciaka znaczyły więcej niż skradzione schematy broni?

– To jakiś twój kuzyn? – zapytał Tony, licząc na to, że uda mu się przeciągnąć niezobowiązującą rozmowę.

Cóż, przeliczył się. Steve zbladł i cały blask uciekł z jego błękitnych oczu. Spojrzeniem mimowolnie zaczepił o zdjęcie w ramce i przez ułamek sekundy wyglądał tak, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Szybko jednak doprowadził się do porządku i posłał Tony'emu sztywny uśmiech.

– Syn przyjaciół mojej byłej.


	10. Chapter 10

– Syn przyjaciół mojej byłej.

Ton, jakim to powiedział, nie zachęcał do dalszych pytań. Przeciwnie, Tony zaczął żałować, że w ogóle tu przyszedł. Znowu. Czemu w ogóle wyszedł z założenia, że wepchnięcie się w życie prywatne Rogersa to najlepszy pomysł na odkrycie, kim właściwie był i jakie miał zamiary? Naprawdę, brawo, Tony. Właśnie zacząłeś się tego dowiadywać. I co? Jesteś z siebie zadowolony?

– Wolisz kawę czy herbatę?

Dlaczego z taką prostotą przeszedł do obowiązków gospodarza? Dlaczego, skoro Stark ewidentnie naruszył jakąś zaropiałą ranę, która wciąż mocno krwawiła?

– Kawę.

Przeszywający gwizd czajnika wezwał ich do kuchni. Steve z niepokojącym spokojem poprowadził za sobą Tony'ego i, mierzwiąc po drodze włosy Peterowi, zalał wrzątkiem świeżo zmielone ziarna. Zachowywał się tak, jakby chwilę wcześniej wcale nie był na skraju płaczu. Albo raczej ze wstydem ukrywał swą niedawną słabość. Ukrywał przed kim? Przed Peterem? Czy może raczej przed Tonym?

Kubek, który niespodziewanie pojawił się tuż przed Starkiem, był niepokojąco bożonarodzeniowy, czerwony w złote brokatowe gwiazdki. Cóż, niepokojąco bożonarodzeniowy jak na Starka, ale z drugiej strony... to były kolory jego sypialni. Zerknął podejrzliwie na Rogersa, który jak gdyby nigdy nic postawił na stole cukierniczkę. I uśmiechał się samym kącikiem ust. Tak. Domyślił się, że Tony się domyślił i teraz miał jeszcze czelność być z tego zadowolony. Chwilę po tym, jak ze łzami w oczach wspominał o swojej byłej. O co mu właściwie chodziło?

Tony łypnął nieufnie na swój kubek i usiadł przy niewielkim stoliku, na którym leżał talerz z jeszcze ciepłymi donutami.

– Naprawdę sami je usmażyliście? – zapytał, nie do końca rozumiejąc powód, dla którego ktokolwiek miałby smażyć donuty. Przecież można było je kupić gotowe w pierwszej lepszej piekarni czy cukierni.

– Ciocia May prosiła, żebyśmy sprawdzili przepis, bo jej nie wyszły. Znowu.

– Peter, powiedz cioci, że mogę wam gotować, to naprawdę żaden problem.

– Wtedy się obrazi i obaj zginiemy.

Steve zaśmiał się rozbrajająco znad moździerza, w którym rozgniatał cukier. Tony przyglądał się z fascynacją pewnym i zarazem bardzo delikatnym ruchom jego dłoni. Te wszystkie drobne domowe czynności, swobodne rozmowy o przygotowywaniu posiłku czy zwykłe zrobienie komuś kawy w kubku – w domu Starków nigdy nie było miejsca na podobne rzeczy. Do każdej z takiej głupoty mieli zatrudnioną oddzielną osobę, więc niby czemu Tony miał poświęcać temu choć odrobinę uwagi, skoro kiedyś, wiele lat temu, jego rodzice zgodnie doszli do wniosku, że nie ma takiej potrzeby?

„To takie codzienne dzieła sztuki, sir” przypomniały mu się słowa Jarvisa. Mówił to stawiając przed nastoletnim Tonym posrebrzaną tacę z lukrowanymi bożonarodzeniowymi ciasteczkami. „Proszę potraktować je choć odrobinę poważnie”. Poważnie, czyli jak dzieło sztuki właśnie, a nie zwykłe „paliwo” dla ludzkiego ciała. Tony uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. Pieczenie donutów dla samej przyjemności pieczenia i rozkoszy jedzenia. Tak, to zdecydowanie była sztuka.

– Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz też posypki w moich ulubionych kolorach – rzucił mimochodem, trącając palcem jedną z puszystych oponek.

– Też mam taką nadzieję – odparł Steve z prześmiewczą powagą. – Peter, sprawdzisz w szufladzie?

Istnienie szuflady z posypkami wydało się Tony'emu czymś równie abstrakcyjnym jak jeszcze chwilę wcześniej pieczenie donutów. Poniekąd właśnie dlatego nie był już zaskoczony tym, co Peter zaczął ustawiać przed nim w bardzo nieposłusznym szeregu. Kolorowe gwiazdki z barwionej czekolady, cukrowe kuleczki i tęczowe prążki, a dla bardziej wymagających artystów – kolorowy lukier w małych tubkach.

– To chyba wszystko – oznajmił z zupełnie nieuzasadnioną dumą Peter i roześmiał się na widok zdziwionej miny Starka.

– Często robisz takie rzeczy?

– Tak, chyba tak.

– Chyba?

– Czy dwa razy w tygodniu to często? – Steve zmarszczył brwi i podał Peterowi kubek z rozrobionym lukrem. – Nie bardzo mam to jak porównać. Częściej od Clinta czy Sama, to na pewno. Ale nie częściej od Natashy. W sumie Phil też czasem coś piecze, tylko...

– Hej, spokojnie! – Tony parsknął śmiechem. – Przecież nie przyszedłem tu, żeby cię przesłuchiwać.

– Kamień spadł mi z serca.

Powiedziawszy to, Steve położył dłoń na dłoni Tony'ego i uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, że Starkowi zrobiło się słabo. Zupełnie jakby mówił „doskonale wiem, że kłamiesz, cwaniaczku”, ale w taki sposób, że nie wydawało się zupełnie, aby był z tego niezadowolony. Przeciwnie. Czyżby pochwalał taką podejrzliwość, nawet jeśli była skierowana przeciwko niemu? Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, był agentem FBI. Możliwe, że brak jakiejkolwiek podejrzliwości uważał za przejaw skrajnej głupoty.

– Chce pan ozdobić pierwszego? – zapytał Peter, nieśmiało podtykając Tony'emu donuta. Ciekawe co krępowało go bardziej: fakt, że siedział przy jednym stole z samym Tonym Starkiem, czy może raczej to, że jego przyjaciel i opiekun w jednej osobie właśnie bezczelnie wyrywał samego Tony'ego Starka. Właściwie dla takiego podlotka obie te rzeczy musiały wydawać się równie zawstydzające. Trzeba mu było przyznać, że radził sobie zadziwiająco dobrze.

– Pewnie! – Tony, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, złapał wysmarowaną białą mazią oponkę. – Ale ostrzegam, że nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co powinienem z tym zrobić.

– Najpierw musi pan wybrać posypkę.

Sięgnął po złote gwiazdki (oczywiście).

– I co dalej?

– Teraz musi go pan posypać. Tylko ostrożnie i nie za dużo. Tak z umiarem.

– Umiar? Coś mi mówi, że będę miał z tym poważny problem.

– Spokojnie. Nikomu nie powiemy, że dałeś się pokonać zwykłym lukrowym gwiazdkom.

Steve powiedział to takim tonem, że Tony poważnie wątpił w autentyczność jego zapewnień. Peter najwyraźniej doszedł do podobnych wniosków, bo zaczął bezczelnie chichotać, obserwując przy tym bardzo nieporadne zabiegi Starka. „Posypać”, dobre sobie. To wcale nie było takie proste. Cholerne gwiazdki albo nie leciały w ogóle, albo wysypywały się całym deszczem meteorytów i spadały wszędzie, tylko nie na donuta. Jeszcze żeby chociaż chciały się do niego przykleić. Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Słysząc nieudolnie tłumione śmiechy, Tony dochodził do wniosku, że musiała istnieć jeszcze jakaś sekretna reguła, magiczna zasada, o której wiedzieli wszyscy poza nim i to właśnie dlatego mu nie szło. Robili to wszystko z premedytacją, tylko po to, by móc pośmiać się z kogoś, komu nie dorównywali nawet do...

– Chyba już starczy, nie sądzisz? – zapytał Steve, tonem przesadnie rozbawionym, i zabrał mu paczuszkę z gwiazdkami.

– I co teraz? – Stark przyjrzał się krytycznie swemu dziełu, które nie przypominało nic jadalnego, a co najwyżej jakąś wyjątkowo kiczowatą ozdobę choinkową. Fakt, że mieli dopiero początek listopada, dodatkowo pogłębiał żałość skrzącej się oponki.

Powiedziawszy to, Steve wyrwał Tony'emu z ręki gwieździstego donuta i bezceremonialnie wepchnął sobie do ust. Połowa pączka została pochłonięta jeszcze zanim Stark zdążył zorientować się w sytuacji. Musiał zrobić przy tym jakąś wybornie komiczną minę, bo Peter ponownie zaniósł się śmiechem.

– To było moje – zauważył mało inteligentnie Stark, gdy po donucie został już tylko lukier na palcach Rogersa.

– Wiem.

– Więc dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

– Bo jestem podłym złodziejem?

Serce Tony'ego wykonało bardzo niebezpieczny manewr, co najmniej potrójne salto, i wróciło na swoje miejsce, udając, że nie ma absolutnie zielonego pojęcia, o co właściwie chodzi.

– Doprawdy?

– Oczywiście. Przecież właśnie dlatego tu przyszedłeś.

– A co takiego mi wcześniej ukradłeś?

– Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć.

– Skończyłem! – zawołał Peter z nieskrywaną dumą.

Rzeczywiście, wszystkie donuty były już pokryte lukrem, a ten leżący najbliżej chłopca został dodatkowo posypany czerwonymi i niebieskimi kropkami. Najwyraźniej słabość dzieciaka do tych kolorów nie znała granic.

– To cudownie. – Steve już wyciągał rękę po tę posypkową abstrakcję, zatrzymał ją jednak w połowie drogi. – Masz ochotę, Tony?

– Dlaczego miałbym zjadać cudzego donuta?

– Bo zrobione przez kogoś innego smakują lepiej! – oznajmił Peter ze śmiertelną powagą. Stwierdzenie to nie miało żadnego sensu logicznego i Tony doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Jednak samo to, że siedzący przed nim chłopiec tak głęboko w to wierzył, Tony postanowił zignorować wielce oburzony zdrowy rozsądek.

– Ach, więc to tak? – zapytał, przyjmując zaoferowanego pączka i niby przypadkiem trącając kolanem udo Steve'a. – Jak w takim razie smakował mój?

– Był wyśmienity – zapewnił Steve i całkowicie celowo poklepał go po niesfornym kolanie.

Czemu wcześniej tego nie skojarzył? Powinien nie mieć żadnych wątpliwości już w chwili, gdy Rogers z przesłuchiwanego przeobraził się w pana sytuacji. Mógł wyglądać jak aktor z najnowszego wyciskacza łez, jak zmaterializowany bohater harlequina, jak model reklamujący cokolwiek, byleby tylko dało się dostrzec skrawek jego nagiego ciała. Ale mimo wszystko był agentem FBI, a agentem FBI nie zostaje się dzięki błękitnym oczom, złotym włosom, białym zębom i kuszącym pośladkom, nie. Potrzeba też czegoś znacznie więcej, żeby stać się „złotym chłopcem” typów takich jak Coulson.

Wniosek był prosty. Nie doceniał Rogersa. I to zapewne tylko dlatego, że ich pierwsze spotkanie wypadło w Halloween, że miał wtedy na sobie kostium, idiotyczny i seksowny zarazem, oraz dziką chęć na zawarcie bliższej znajomości skumulowaną gdzieś w okolicy lędźwi.

Pięknie, po prostu pięknie, Stark. Znów nie doceniłeś przeciwnika i teraz masz za swoje.


	11. Chapter 11

Jak do tego doszło? Jak mógł do tego dopuścić? Nie, żeby było mu jakoś wybitnie źle. Przeciwnie, całkiem nieźle bawił się tłumacząc Peterowi kolejne fizyczne zagadnienia, wolał jednak nie zastanawiać się, czy była to kwestia owych zagadnień, czy może raczej po prostu polubił dzieciaka. Bo mogłoby się okazać, że jednak polubił dzieciaka, a tego nie zamierzał przyznawać nawet przed samym sobą.

Siedzieli w salonie, Tony i Peter na sofie z kubkami wypełnionymi gorącą czekoladą, Steve na ziemi, po drugiej stronie stolika, pochłonięty do reszty własnymi notatkami. Zdawał się zupełnie wyłączony na zewnętrzny świat, skupiony tylko i wyłącznie na rozłożonych dookoła kartkach. Z mimowolnych ruchów jego warg Tony'emu udało się wyczytać, że uczył się francuskiego – i w sumie szło mu to całkiem nieźle. Nie wspominając już o tym, że ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i wyrazem głębokiego skupienia na twarzy prezentował się wyjątkowo apetycznie.

– Hej, malutki, może tobie też udzielić korepetycji? – zapytał Stark po francuku w nadziei, że uda mu się tym zaimponować Steve'owi.

– Nie, nie trzeba, radzę sobie – odparł Steve, również biegłą francuszczyzną, niespecjalnie zwracając uwagę na starania Tony'ego.

Peter zachichotał złośliwie.

– Niech pan mu nie przeszkadza. Ze wszystkim sobie radzi, ale podzielnej uwagi, niestety, nie ma.

– To dość rozczarowujące, nie sądzisz?

– Podobno zdolność do takiego skupienia przydaje się malarzom.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Nie jestem malarzem.

Tony spróbował wyobrazić sobie Steve'a z pędzlem w dłoni, do reszty pochłoniętego rozprowadzaniem farb po płótnie. Czy tak samo marszczyłby wtedy brwi? Czy kiedykolwiek przeszłoby mu przez myśl, by namalować Tony'ego, chociażby...

Na szczęście niepokojący tok jego rozważań rozstał zakłócony przez dzwonek do drzwi.

– Ciocia May – stwierdzili jednogłośnie Steve i Peter.

Chłopiec zerwał się na równe nogi, ale zanim popędził otworzyć swojej cioci, spojrzał na Tony'ego i zapytał konspiracyjnym szeptem:

– Będę mógł powiedzieć, że mnie pan uczył?

Niestety, Tony nie był jakimś tam zwykłym korepetytorem. Był TONYM STARKIEM. Jeśli informacja o tych głupiutkich i w sumie nic nieznaczących lekcjach jakąś pokrętną drogą dotrze do mediów, Pepper pewnie ukręci mu głowę. Zdecydowanie musiał to z nią najpierw uzgodnić. W końcu nie zdążył jeszcze wygrzebać się z ostatniej przygody. Wpuścił do domu halloweenowych przebierańców i do czego go to doprowadziło? Do jakiegoś klaustrofobicznego mieszkania na Brooklynie. Fakt, towarzystwo miał niezgorsze, ale po co kusić los?

– Może następnym razem – odpowiedział z krzywym uśmiechem.

– Czyli będzie następny raz? – zapytał Peter z buzią tak absurdalnie rozpromienioną szczęściem, że Starkowi aż zrobiło się głupio. Dzieciakowi omal okulary nie zaparowały z podniecenia, a on był w stanie wydukać jedynie:

– To zależy, czy twój przystojny kolega jeszcze mnie tu wpuści.

– Wpuścisz, Steve, prawda? Powiedz, że wpuścisz!

Peter wskoczył na Rogersa i uwiesił się na jego szyi. Chociaż wcale nie był takim małym berbeciem, agent nawet się pod nim nie ugiął. Przeciwnie, chwycił Petera w pasie, przerzucił go sobie przez ramię i jak gdyby nigdy nic ruszył do drzwi.

– Właśnie się dowiedziałem, że jestem przystojny, więc chyba są na to jakieś szanse.

Właśnie się dowiedział? Zupełnie jakby nie miał lustra. Tony z trudem powstrzymał się, by czegoś za nim nie krzyknąć. Pomógł mu w tym odgłos otwieranych drzwi, śmiech cioci May i pełen ekscytacji świergot Petera. Westchnął więc tylko i potrząsnął z niedowierzaniem głową i sięgnął po notatki Steve'a, które niestety okazały się tylko zwykłymi notatkami z francuskiego. Czyżby nikt wcześniej nie mówił mu, że był przystojny? A może chodziło wyłącznie o to, że usłyszał to od Tony'ego?

Nie, bez przesady. Miał przecież kiedyś dziewczynę, prawda? I to jak na złość wyjątkowo piękną. Musiałaby być wyjątkowo podłym stworzeniem, żeby nie powtarzać Steve'owi przy absolutnie każdej nadarzającej się okazji, że jest cudem obleczonym w ludzką skórę. Tony śledził uważnie równe pismo Rogersa, jego uwagi zapisane na marginesach i maleńkie rysunki, które dzięki prostym skojarzeniom miały pomóc mu w zapamiętaniu słów i ich konotacji. Nie ma co, bardzo produktywnie spędzał czas zyskany dzięki aresztowi.

– I jak? Masz już coś na mnie czy mam dać ci jeszcze chwilę?

Tony zerknął na Steve'a przez ramię. Nie, nie wydawał się niezadowolony. Raczej rozbawiony, zupełnie jakby wątpił, że Starkowi uda się cokolwiek znaleźć.

– Na razie wiem, że jesteś bezczelnym złodziejem donutów i swoją niecną działalność usprawiedliwiasz jakąś idiotyczną filozofią – odparł Tony z udawaną powagą. – To w zupełności wystarczy, by uznać, że nasza dalsza znajomość jest poważnie zagrożona.

– Obiecałeś Peterowi, że przyjdziesz – przypomniał Steve, siadając na zwolnionym przez chłopca miejscu. Był teraz tak blisko, że jego udo stykało się z kolanem Tony'ego, co samo w sobie wystarczyło już, by po ciele Starka przemknął dreszcz podniecenia. Ale czy to wystarczyło Rogersowi? Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Powoli wyjął notatki z rąk swego gościa i musnął rozpalonymi palcami jego udo. – Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzałeś go okłamać.

– Ależ skąd.

– No więc?

– Więc co?

Steve przewrócił oczami i zaśmiał się cicho.

– Czyli mam uwierzyć, że sam wielki Tony Stark wpadł do mnie tak zupełnie bez powodu i z autentyczną przyjemnością bawił się w ozdabianie donutów i udzielanie korepetycji? – prychnął. – Nie, przykro mi, ale tego nie kupuję. Może komuś z trzema doktoratami trudno w to uwierzyć, ale aż tak głupi nie jestem.

– Nie zamierzałem sugerować, że jesteś głupi – zaprzeczył pospiesznie Tony, czując, że grunt ucieka mu spod stóp. Fakt, z Rogersa był całkiem niezły cwaniak, ale Stark miał w zanadrzu jeszcze swoją niezawodną broń. Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i oparł dłoń na umięśnionym torsie Steve'a. – Ale może powinienem, skoro wciąż nie domyśliłeś się, po co tu przyszedłem.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żebym posiadał cokolwiek, czego nie mógłby dać ci ktoś inny.

Co prawda, to prawda.

– To kwestia kalkulacji. Musiałbym zamówić co najmniej sześć osób, aby dostać od nich to wszystko, co mogę dostać od ciebie jednego.

– Twoje kłamstwa są całkiem urocze, ale...

– Akurat teraz mówiłem prawdę. – Tak właśnie było. Steve rzeczywiście łączył w sobie kilka cech, których Tony zazwyczaj szukał u partnerów. Fakt, tu i tam nieco mu brakowało, ale Stark nie zamierzał wybrzydzać. Widział, jak pod naporem jego spojrzenia coś w Stevie zaczyna topnieć i uświadomił sobie, że to również po części była prawda – po to też przyszedł. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – Więcej wiary w siebie, maleńki.

– To nie kwestia braku pewności siebie, Tony. Po prostu mam świadomość, że...

Po raz kolejny nie dał mu dokończyć. Tym razem jednak po prostu wychylił się w jego kierunku i pocałował długo i czule. Proces topnienia zaczął postępować z jeszcze większą prędkością. Drżąc lekko dłonie Steve'a niepewnie spoczęły na plecach Tony'ego i przyciągnęły go zachłannie. A Tony? Tony nie zamierzał się opierać. Przeciwnie. Dopiero w tym momencie domowa sielankowość i niepokojąco rodzinna atmosfera nabrały sensu i wyznaczyły cel, który zaczął mu odpowiadać. W żadnym wypadku nie zamierzał teraz z tego rezygnować.

Ostrożnie, nie przerywając pocałunku na chwilę dłuższą niż ta, potrzebna do zaczerpnięcia powietrza, wsunął się Rogersowi na kolana i przylgnął do niego tak blisko, jak tylko pozwalały na to ich ciała i... Och.

Parsknął śmiechem.

– Szukałeś argumentów przeciw tylko dla zasady czy z jakiegoś powodu sam chcesz się przekonać, że nie masz na mnie ochoty? – zapytał i wymownie dźgnął palcem wybrzuszenie na kroczu Steve'a, czerpiąc jakąś dziwną satysfakcję z tego, że zdołał zadać mu ból. – Bo wszystkie dowody jasno wskazują na to, że jesteś bardzo zdesperowany, agencie Rogers.

– Chciałem po prostu wiedzieć, po co naprawdę tu przyszedłeś. To chyba całkiem logiczne, biorąc pod uwagę naszą sytuację.

– Czyli po prostu czekałeś, żebym przyznał, że nie przyszedłem tu żeby sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem jednak nie jesteś złodziejem, zanim pozwoliłeś mi się do siebie dobrać?

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie – odparł Steve z przebiegłym uśmiechem. – Czekałem, aż ciocia May przyjdzie po Petera.

Zanim Tony zdążył zorientować się, co właściwie chodziło Rogersowi po głowie, leżał już pod nim, miażdżony w kolejnym pocałunku, tym razem jeszcze bardziej zachłannym. Czuł jego ciepłe dłonie pod swoją koszulką. Czuł jego puls, przyspieszony jak u nastolatka, który po raz pierwszy miał pozwolić sobie na coś więcej, niż nieśmiałe splatanie dłoni podczas całkowicie niewinnych wyjść do kina. Nie, nie było mowy, żeby cokolwiek z tego udawał. W każdym swoim rozpaczliwym geście był tak do bólu autentyczny, że Tony musiał się powstrzymywać, by nie parsknąć śmiechem.

Nie dlatego, że desperacja Rogersa wydawała mu się śmieszna. Nie.

Po prostu, chociaż był cholernie przystojny i seksowny, nie często miał okazję stać się obiektem tak rozbrajającego pożądania.

Nie wytrzymał. Stłumiony chichot uciekł spomiędzy jego warg, prosto w usta Steve'a. Spodziewał się, że żołnierzyk postanowi uciec i obrazić się na tę jawną zniewagę. Był jednak w błędzie. Steve spojrzał na niego rozpalonym wzrokiem i wymamrotał po prostu:

– Jesteś cudowny. Absolutnie doskonały.

Gdyby powiedział to ktokolwiek inny, Tony zapewne doszedłby do wniosku, że to tylko mało wybredny komplement. Steve jednak ani przez chwilę nie pozwolił mu wątpić w szczerość swoich słów.


	12. Chapter 12

– Tony, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? – zapytała Pepper, nie tyle z irytacją, co raczej z rozczarowaniem.

Miała wszelkie prawo do niezadowolenia. Od kilku dni jej szef był myślami zupełnie nieobecny, a w związku z kradzieżą i wciąż nieuchwytnym złodziejem potrzebowała jego wsparcia w zarządzaniu firmą bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Członkowie zarządu byli co najmniej zaniepokojeni, a lekceważące podejście Starka bynajmniej ich nie uspokajało. Desperacko potrzebowali teraz kogoś, kto chwyciłby ich silną dłonią za karki i potrząsnął, śmiejąc się przy tym, że przecież wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Niestety, tym razem delikatne ręce Pepper nie wystarczyły, by nadać sprawom właściwy kierunek.

Może przyczynił się do tego również fakt, że Virginia Potts miała ich wszystkich po prostu serdecznie dość.

Członkowie zarządu nie martwili się bowiem, że projekty broni mogły trafić w niepowołane ręce i przyczynić się do śmierci setek, tysięcy ludzi. Och, nie, skądże znowu. Przerażał ich wyłącznie fakt, że ktoś mógł zarobić na schematach, na których im zarobić się nie udało. I to tylko dlatego, że Tony Stark niemal z dnia na dzień postanowił przebranżowić firmę.

Dokładnie ten sam Tony Stark, który teraz siedział w swoim warsztacie, zapatrzony w ścianę i kompletnie obojętny na nawoływania Pepper.

Nie, żeby taki stan nie zdarzał mu się często. Problem polegał na tym, że tym razem stan ów przeciągał się tak bardzo, że nawet Tony zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę ze swojego dziwnego zachowania. Ale nie był w stanie nic na to poradzić. Po prostu...

– Jest aż tak dobry? – zapytała Pepper, siadając na przeciwko Tony'ego i delikatnie obracając jego twarz w swoją stronę.

– Nie. – Tony parsknął śmiechem. – Prawdę mówiąc, jest wyjątkowo beznadziejny.

– Więc skąd ta fascynacja? – Całkowicie świadomie nie powiedziała „zauroczenie”. W przypadku Starka było to jedno ze słów zakazanych i wymawiając je, zniszczyłaby jakąkolwiek szansę na uzyskanie satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi.

– Sam chciałbym wiedzieć. Ale musisz przyznać, że moje projekty już dawno nie były tak dobre.

– Owszem, najnowsza aktualizacja do Starkphone'ów to majstersztyk. Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumna. – Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, po czym znów spoważniała. – Tylko że teraz potrzebuję czegoś więcej niż projektów, Tony. Potrzebuję twojej obecności na spotkaniach zarządu. – Zignorowała jego pełen niezadowolenia jęk i mówiła dalej: – Tak, wiem, że ich nie znosisz, ale sam doskonale wiesz, że to wyjątkowa sytuacja.

– I tylko dlatego, że jest wyjątkowa, stare zrzędy postanowiły spotykać się codziennie na grupowe narzekanie – prychnął Stark i jak kapryśne dziecko odwrócił się na krześle plecami do Pepper.

Ściany warsztatu pokrywały ekrany zazwyczaj ciasno zapisane nowymi programami, schematami i równaniami, teraz były jednak całkowicie czarne i odbijały wszystko niczym lustra. Tylko dzięki temu Tony dostrzegł przebiegły uśmieszek, który wpełzł na usta Pepper. Uśmieszek, który ani trochę mu się nie spodobał. Powinien był od razu się domyślić, że najlepsza asystentka, jaką kiedykolwiek udało mu się znaleźć, nie przychodziłaby tu bez kompletnego planu wywabienia swojego szefa z warsztatu.

– Profesor Pym zapowiedział, że przyjdzie.

Tony zaklął pod nosem.

Część ukradzionych projektów została rozpoczęta jeszcze za życia jego ojca. Natomiast część tej części musiała zostać wycofana nie dlatego, że była niedopracowana, ale dlatego, że Hank Pym ostatecznie nie wyraził zgody na ich dokończenie. Nic dziwnego, że teraz postanowił złożyć Tony'emu wizytę, choć przez ostatnie piętnaście lat zarzekał się, że nigdy więcej nie odezwie się do żadnego Starka. Pym doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak destrukcyjne mogły być odkryte przez niego cząsteczki i do jakich tragedii mogły doprowadzić w połączeniu z z jakąkolwiek bronią.

Zapewne zamierzał zapytać, czy zainicjowane przez niego schematy zostały zniszczone, zgodnie z umową.

Te schematy, które Howard Stark postanowił na wszelki wypadek zachować, a które po jego śmierci trafiły prosto w ręce Tony'ego. Te schematy, które Tony postanowił dokończyć, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że nigdy nie wcieli ich w życie. Po prostu od najmłodszych lat był wielkim fanem Hanka Pyma i mając w dłoniach coś, co nosiło na sobie znamiona jego geniuszu musiał, po prostu musiał dopełnić dzieła i zachować je sobie na pamiątkę.

– Cholera, Pep, pamiętasz, jak wierciłem ci dziurę w brzuchu, żeby zaaranżować spotkanie z Pymem?

– Oczywiście. Wysyłałam do niego zaproszenia średnio raz w miesiącu. Skończyło się na tym, że chciał cię oskarżyć o nękanie. Dlaczego pytasz?

– Chyba jednak nie jestem gotowy na tę rozmowę, wiesz?


	13. Chapter 13

Serce podeszło mu do gardła, gdy zobaczył w głębi pokoju znajomą sylwetkę. Dłonie zaczęły mu się pocić a język wysechł na wiór. Wciąż mógł uciec. Mógł się odwrócić i wyjść, zanim ktokolwiek zdąży... Cholera. Pepper chwyciła go za łokieć i zawołała ze sztuczną uprzejmością:

– Profesorze Pym! Hope! Jak dobrze, że przyszliście!

Genialny naukowiec i jego jedyna córka w jednej chwili odwrócili się w stronę Tony'ego i jego asystentki. Na szczęście w pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo innego, bo Stark chyba nie zniósłby takiego poniżenia przed członkami zarządu. Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać...!

– Stark! – zawołał Hank Pym i ruszył w stronę Tony'ego niczym Ares gotowy zmieść z powierzchni ziemi kolejnego głupca, który odważył się rzucić mu wyzwanie. On naprawdę miał siedemdziesiąt lat? Ta żądza mordu zadziwiająco go odmładzała.

– Profesorze Pym, to prawdziwy zasz..

Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo otwarta dłoń staruszka osiągnęła prędkość zbliżoną do światła i zderzyła się z policzkiem Tony'ego.

– Ty bezczelny smarkaczu! – huknął Pym i zapewne zaatakowałby ponownie, gdyby Hope nie chwyciła go za rękę.

– Hej, Tony – rzuciła dziewczyna beznamiętnie, ale ze złośliwym uśmiechem igrającym w kącikach ust.

Musiała się wybornie bawić. Tony spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem. Wiedział, że go lubi. W przeciwieństwie do ojca nie zdecydowała się na całkowite zerwanie kontaktów. Głównie dlatego, że Tony był jednym z bardzo niewielu przyjaciół z dzieciństwa, którzy nie zadawali się z nią ani ze względu na pieniądze, ani też wygląd (a trzeba było przyznać, że wyrosła a doprawdy zjawiskową kobietę). Stark zdecydowanie bardziej doceniał jej odwagę i niezwykły intelekt, czyli dokładnie to, czym Hope zawsze chełpiła się najbardziej.

– Hej, Hope – odparł, uśmiechając się pomimo bólu, który wciąż promieniował z obitego policzka. – Powstrzymasz swojego ojca na tyle długo, bym zdążył mu powiedzieć, jak bardzo go szanuję i ile dla mnie znaczy jego wkład w rozwój badań z dziedziny fizyki i chemii?

– Nic nie obiecuję, ale mogę spróbować.

– Profesorze Pym, zanim zdecyduje się pan jednak pozbawić mnie życia, chciałbym tylko zauważyć, że jestem pana wielkim fanem. Napisałem nawet...

– Czytałem twoją pracę, Stark – wysyczał Pym, nawet nie dając po sobie poznać, jak bardzo doceniał zachwyt Starka swoją osobą. Bo, nie oszukujmy się, musiał go doceniać jeśli uważał się za kogoś o całkowicie zdrowych zmysłach. – Już wtedy powinienem się domyślić, że masz dostęp do moich starych badań. Gdy tylko FBI skontaktowało się ze mną...

– Kontaktowali się z panem? W jakim celu? Przecież to mój sejf został opróżniony.

– To nie tylko twój problem, Tony. Właściwie to nawet nie miałeś prawa posiadać części z tych projektów. – Hope wyglądała na rozbawioną i zaniepokojoną jednocześnie. Chyba tylko ona potrafiła w jakiś niezwykły sposób pogodzić ze sobą tak skrajne emocje.

– Miały nigdy nie ujrzeć światła dziennego, Hope, przysięgam. – Tony położył prawą dłoń na sercu, ale szybko uświadomił sobie, że jego zapewnienia niewiele znaczyły dla Pyma. – Pepper może to potwierdzić.

Gniew profesora przynajmniej częściowo został złagodzony, bo Pym odsunął od siebie Hope i wygładził przód marynarki. Jego policzki wciąż były nieco zaczerwienione, przez co Tony dopiero po chwili zauważył nabiegłe krwią oczy staruszka. Czyżby nie mógł spać? Aż tak go to wszystko dobiło? Cholera.

– O co pytali?

– Chcieli wiedzieć, czy nie mam jakiś podejrzeń. Czy ktoś nie chciał wejść ze mną w układ, nie proponował mi udziału w sprzedaży.

– Ale skąd wiedzieli, że powinni zgłosić się do pana?

– Cóż, jak tylko zerwałem współpracę z twoim ojcem, poinformowałem kogo trzeba o wycofanych projektach. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

– Sprytnie. – Pepper uśmiechnęła się z uznaniem. Wprawdzie nie miała przyjemności poznać Howarda Starka, ale słyszała o nim wystarczająco wiele okropnych rzeczy, by w pełni docenić taki ruch ze strony Pyma.

– Nie miałem wyboru.

– Rozumiem. – Tony, ze sztywnym uśmiechem na twarzy, przełknął dławiącą grudę urazy. – Pragnąłbym jednak zauważyć, że nie jestem moim ojcem.

– A jednak zrobiłeś coś znacznie gorszego. – Pym parsknął ironicznym śmiechem. – Dałeś się okraść.

– Przecież tego nie zaplanowałem!

– Pozwoliłeś na to, Stark.

– Przeciwnie! Widział pan w ogóle zabezpieczenia tego sejfu? Miał być odporny na...

– Przystojnych włamywaczy? – wtrąciła się Hope. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie, bo jej ojcu na nowo rozgorzała furia.

– Więc to tak? – Pym z niedowierzaniem potrząsnął głową. Znów wyglądał tak, jakby ręce aż świerzbiły go na myśl o kolejnym spotkaniu z twarzą Tony'ego. – Tylko tyle potrzeba, by dostać się do twojego najlepiej zabezpieczonego sejfu, tak? Wystarczy trochę...

– Och, nie! Potrzeba znacznie więcej.

Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę drzwi, o które stała oparta Natasha z nieprzyzwoicie zadowolonym grymasem rozjaśniającym jej piękną twarz. Nikt nawet nie zawrócił uwagi na jej przybycie. Jakim cudem? Nie mogła być zwykłą agentką, musiała ukrywać coś wyjątkowo paskudnego i zagmatwanego. Dlaczego w ogóle została zaangażowana w tę sprawę? Czyżby zawsze była dołączana do problemów Steve'a? Stark nie przypominał sobie, aby ktoś informował go o takiej promocji. Dodatkowo zirytował go fakt, że Pepper wydawała się zadowolona z pojawienia agentki.

– Agentko Romanoff.

– Panno Potts.

Cudownie. Dopiero teraz Tony poznał jej nazwisko i cała ta sprawa spodobała mu się jeszcze mniej. Rosjanka? Zupełnie jakby nie było w Ameryce dobrych agentów. Musieli, po prostu musieli zatrudnić jakąś imigrantkę. To przynajmniej wyjaśniało ten akcent, który tak usilnie (i z całkiem niezłym skutkiem, trzeba było jej to przyznać) próbowała maskować.

– Pani jest...? – zapytał profesor Pym, wyraźnie zadowolony z faktu, iż najprawdopodobniej nie będzie musiał już wyciągać informacji od Starka.

– Natasha Romanoff, pracuję dla FBI. – Odbiła się miękko od drzwi i podała dłoń Pymowi. – W pewnym sensie przydzielono mnie do tej sprawy.

– W pewnym sensie? – Tony uniósł brew.

– To ściśle tajna informacja, panie Stark. Podobnie jak każda inna, dotycząca naszego wspólnego znajomego.

Zatem chodziło o Steve'a. Oczywiście.

– Często mu się to zdarza? Ładować się w podobne... problemy?

Natasha uśmiechnęła się protekcjonalnie.

– Chce pan usłyszeć, że jest pan jedyny w swoim rodzaju i nigdy wcześniej...

– Nie. Chcę wiedzieć, czy chodzi o mnie, czy jednak o niego.

Najwyraźniej udało mu się trafić w dziesiątkę. Uśmiech wprawdzie nie spełzł z twarzy agentki, ale coś w jej oczach zaiskrzyło i zgasło z niemal słyszalnym sykiem. Cudownie, gdzie mógł się zgłosić po nagrodę? Czy dowie się w końcu, w jakie bagno wdepnął tym razem? I jakim wybrakowanym kandydatem na partnera Rogers był w rzeczywistości, jakie brudy zostały mu pod paznokciami i czyją krew miał na rękach? I dlaczego bladł na każdą myśl o swojej cudownej eks? Cholera, akurat to ostatnie nie powinno Starka w ogóle obchodzić; to nie była jego sprawa, jakby na to nie spojrzeć.

– Więc? – ponagliła ją Pepper, również węsząc problemy.

– Próbujemy to ustalić.

– To brzmi prawie tak, jakbyście podejrzewali, że wplątał się w to nieświadomie, ale ktoś i tak był w stanie wszystko zaplanować. – Tony parsknął śmiechem, nie mogąc uwierzyć w absurd takiego rozumowania. – Może jeszcze mi powiesz, że zdarza się wam to regularnie, hm?

– Zdarzyło się raz, Stark. Uwierz mi, to w zupełności wystarczy.


	14. Chapter 14

– Zdarzyło się raz, Stark. Uwierz mi, to w zupełności wystarczy.

Coś w jej głosie, jakaś dziwna twardość i ból, zupełnie jakby trafił na wciąż świeżą ranę, kazały Tony'emu zamilknąć. Cokolwiek się stało, musiało piec ich wszystkich jak diabli. Dlaczego Steve nic mu nie powiedział? Jemu też nie ufał?

„A niby czemu miałby ci cokolwiek mówić, kretynie?” syknął złośliwy głosik gdzieś z tyłu głowy Starka. „Kim ty dla niego niby jesteś, co? Przeleciał cię dwa razy i co z tego? Ma ci się teraz spowiadać z całego swojego życia? Naprawdę jesteś głupi. Głupi dzieciak, który nie ma zielonego pojęcia o tym, jak podłe jest życie. Bezczelny smarkacz, który...”

Głos stał się głosem jego ojca – a to było dla Tony'ego zbyt wiele. Czuł się dokładnie tak, jak kiedyś, wiele lat temu, ojciec postanowił rozbić wszystkie opróżnione butelki na jego głowie. Kompletnie pijany za cholerę nie potrafił trafić. Szkło rozbryzgiwało się na miliony kawałków zawsze gdzieś obok, daleko, a zarazem przerażająco blisko. Gdyby Jarvis nie interweniował, nie powstrzymał tego piekła, Tony chyba by umarł. Nie od szkła, nie od ran, ale z braku, pierdolonego braku ojcowskiej miłości czy choćby zwykłej akceptacji istnienia.

A potem była matka, Włochy, Carbonellowie odlegli i sztucznie uprzejmi, ale przynajmniej niegroźni. Smutne historie o tym, że teraz jest źle, że ojcu jest ciężko, tak bardzo ciężko, ale to się skończy, już niedługo będzie lepiej i wszyscy będą szczęśliwi, a ojciec przestanie pić.

Nic takiego oczywiście się nie stało. Był tylko Cogniet i jego pogrążona w żałobie łowczyni.

– Tony, wszystko w porządku?

Poczuł delikatną dłoń Pepper na swoim ramieniu. Chudziutkie palce zacisnęły się z zadziwiającą siłą. Odetchnął i wypłynął z odmętów wspomnień, do światła, do życia.

– Zaraz wrócę – wymamrotał, po czym wyszedł odrobinę niepewnym krokiem prosto do najbliższej toalety.

Nieufnie łypnął na swoje odbicie w wielkim przydymionym lustrze. Cholera, nawet w odbijającej świat tafli, w której wszystko miało wydawać się lepsze, zdrowsze i bardziej opalone wyglądał blado jak trup. Odkręcił kran, nabrał w dłonie zimnej wody i ochlapał twarz.

Co mu się właściwie stało? Czemu nagle, po tylu latach, zaczął wygrzebywać te obrzydliwe wspomnienia? Owszem, zabłysnął ostatnio wyjątkową naiwnością i głupotą. Spotkanie Pyma i Hope również nie było bez znaczenia. Ale to wcale go nie pocieszało. Ani tym bardziej nie usprawiedliwiało. To miał być zamknięty rozdział. Odgrodził się od tego syfu hektolitrami wódki i godzinami spędzonymi na kozetce u najlepszych psychologów świata. Nie, żeby to jakoś pomogło. Sam podjął decyzję o tym „odgrodzeniu”. A swoje własne decyzje musiał przecież szanować.

– Dalej, Stark, weź się w garść – warknął, rozwścieczony tym, jak podle wyglądał.

Oraz tym, co pomyślał.

Bo pomyślał właśnie, że przecież mógłby do niego zadzwonić. Pamiętał numer, dzięki niech będą fotograficznej pamięci. Gdyby tylko chciał – wystarczyło wystukać na telefonie kilka cyfr, nic więcej. Odebrałby? Może. Czemu nie. Z resztą, Tony'emu nie chodziło o jakąś inteligentną rozmowę. Kilka słów wystarczyłoby w zupełności. Zwykłe „Halo?” czy „Skąd ma pan mój numer?”, nic więcej.

– Cholera, Stark, o czym ty w ogóle myślisz?

Parsknął śmiechem, uświadomiwszy sobie, jak idiotycznie wyglądała jego twarz, gdy tylko zaczął myśleć o Rogersie. Gdyby ojciec zobaczył go w takim stanie też pewnie by go wyśmiał. Bo był słaby, słaby, tak bardzo słaby. Całe życie był tylko pogrążoną w żałobie łowczynią.

Koszmarnie z siebie niezadowolony, wrócił do sali konferencyjnej, w której Pepper, Hope, profesor Pym i szemrana Rosjanka z FBI wisieli nad stertą równie szemranych dokumentów.

– Nie, nie, znam ich od lat, to uczciwi ludzie – irytował się Pym, stukając gniewnie palcem w ciasno zapisany arkusz papieru.

– To nie zmienia faktu, że w ostatnich dniach stali się wyjątkowo natarczywi, tato.

– Hope, to poważna firma. Nie wyobrażam sobie nawet, żeby mieli brać udział w czymś szemranym.

– Tym bardziej trzeba mieć ich na oku – wtrącił Tony, błyskawicznie orientując się w sytuacji. Zerknął Pepper przez ramię. Wspólnymi siłami próbowali zebrać listę wszystkich potencjalnych nabywców skradzionych schematów. A to oznaczało wszystkich, którzy z jakiegoś powodu naprzykrzali się zarówno Tony'emu, jak i Pymowi. – Biznes to dziwka, Pym. Nikomu nie można ufać. Zwłaszcza tym, którzy wydają się uczciwi. Przecież nawet mi pan nie ufa, a ja jestem wzorem wszelkich cnót, czyż nie?

Hope parsknęła śmiechem i ugryzła się w język, zanim złośliwy komentarz zdążył opuścić jej usta.

– Poza tym, to nie pana problem – dodała Natasha, korzystając z tego, że Pym wciąż wpatrywał się gniewnie w Tony'ego. – To my będziemy ich obserwować.

Profesor powoli przeniósł nieufne spojrzenie na agentkę. Najwyraźniej cała ta sytuacja coraz mniej mu się podobała. Nic dziwnego. Zdążył już poznać Natashę na tyle, by zorientować się, że chowała coś w zanadrzu.

– A jeśli z tej obserwacji nic nie wyjdzie? – zapytał Stark, nie chcąc niepotrzebnie przedłużać spotkania. W duchu przeczuwał już, jaką usłyszy odpowiedź.

– Wtedy miałabym do pana małą prośbę, profesorze Pym – odpowiedziała Natasha ze słodkim i obłudnie niewinnym uśmiechem.

– Tak?

– Czy nie moglibyśmy spróbować nabyć tych schematów w pana imieniu?

Hank odchylił się na krześle. Szeroko otwartymi z niedowierzania oczami wpatrywał się w Natashę i przez chwilę zdawało się, że profesorowi zupełnie odebrało mowę. Wtedy jednak niespodziewanie parsknął śmiechem i potrząsnął głową, cedząc przez zaciśnięte zęby:

– Dziecko, jesteś po prostu niemożliwa.

– Uznam to za komplement. – Natasha dygnęła lekko, z godnością baletnicy, co było zadziwiające, biorąc pod uwagę, że siedziała przy stole. – Mam więc rozumieć, że się pan zgadza?

– Nie. – Pym spoważniał błyskawicznie. – Nie ma takiej opcji.

– Tato...

– Nie, Hope. Przykro mi. Mam zasady i mam reputację, nie mogę...

– Ale ja mogę.

– Hope. Nawet o tym nie myśl.

– Mama by się nie wahała.

Tony dyskretnie odsunął się od stołu. Cholera, Hope to jednak miała jaja. Zawsze ją podziwiał. Oczywiście z daleka, żeby za bardzo nie podpaść Pymowi, który nawet wiele lat po śmierci Howarda, nie zamierzał odpuszczać Tony'emu i zmieniać swoich przekonań co do wszystkich Starków. Ale tym razem Hope po prostu przeszła samą siebie. Z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy, z zuchwałym uśmiechem błądzącym po ustach podkreślonych szminką w odcieniu głębokiej czerwieni, balansowała po cienkiej linie cierpliwości Pyma.

– Hope, twoja matka...

– Moja matka nie wahałaby się ani chwili. I ja też nie będę. Jeśli tak bardzo zależy ci na reputacji, zawsze możesz powiedzieć, że działałam bez twojej zgody. – To powiedziawszy, nie czekała na odpowiedź ojca i zwróciła się bezpośrednio do Natashy: – Czy mogłabym zastąpić ojca?

– Nie widzę przeciwwskazań – odpowiedziała Natasha, najwyraźniej zbyt zaskoczona, by pamiętać o drapieżności i niecnych uśmieszkach. – Ale muszę cię ostrzec, że to może być...

– Niebezpieczne? – Hope rozpromieniła się jak dziecko na widok urodzinowego tortu.

– Proszę jej bardziej nie zachęcać – westchnął Pym, ostatecznie godząc się z porażką.

Widząc zrozpaczoną minę profesora, Tony (nie po raz pierwszy) podjął decyzję, że nigdy, ale to absolutnie nigdy, nie będzie miał dzieci. Zwłaszcza córki. Nie ma mowy. Absolutnie. Nawet jeśli Steve... Zamknął oczy i przejechał dłonią po twarzy. Naprawdę był naiwnym idiotą.


	15. Chapter 15

Ani trochę się nie przechwalał, gdy mówił Pepper, że szło mu świetnie. Praca rzeczywiście aż paliła się mu w rękach. Pisał program za programem, istniejące uzupełniał o genialne aktualizacje, obmyślał nowe zastosowania dla swoich reaktorów, a w międzyczasie napisał też grę na telefony, z której cały dochód miał zostać przeznaczony na leczenie dzieci z białaczką. Cholera, dawno nie czuł się tak świetnie.

A chociaż bardzo długo wmawiał sobie, że nie miało to absolutnie nic wspólnego ze Stevem, znaczące spojrzenia Pepper kazały mu w końcu zmierzyć się z prawdą.

Chodziło o Steve'a. Oczywiście, że chodziło o niego. Z jakiegoś absurdalnego powodu Tony podświadomie założył, że powinien czymś zaimponować facetowi, którego przeleciał tylko dlatego, że świetnie wyglądał w kostiumie superbohatera. Choć brzmiało to wyjątkowo żałośnie, Tony nie miał z tym większego problemu. Przeciwnie. Gdy tylko pogodził się z faktami, cieszył się jak głupi do sera na samą myśl o przystojnym agencie FBI.

I czekał.

Czekał na odpowiedni moment, na pretekst, szansę, by znów się z nim spotkać.

– Tony, czy on z tobą tak na poważnie? – zapytał bezceremonialnie Rhodey, wchodząc do warsztatu.

Stark poderwał się i odwrócił, by spojrzeć na przyjaciela. Już miał mu odpyskować, sarknąć cokolwiek, jak to często mu się zdarzało, w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się jednak w język.

Rhodey wyglądał okropnie. Oczy nabiegły mu krwią, a czekoladowa skóra jakby poszarzała. Kolana wyraźnie mu drżały i Tony zaczął się poważnie obawiać, że jego przyjaciel lada moment straci równowagę. Przywołał do go siebie gestem i bez pytania podał butelkę napoju izotonicznego. Cierpliwie czekał, aż Rhodey weźmie kilka łyków i sam zacznie mówić.

– Kiedy ostatni raz kontaktowałeś się z Rogersem? – spytał wciąż nieco zachrypniętym głosem.

– Tydzień temu – odparł Tony, zgodnie z prawdą. Chwila, chwila. Dlaczego Rhodey miałby pytać o to z takim... Stark poczuł gwałtownie uderzenie adrenaliny. – Coś się stało?

– To jakiś potwór. Nie daje nam żyć.

– Słucham? – Tony parsknął śmiechem. W duchu odetchnął z ulgą. Najwyraźniej Steve miał się na tyle dobrze, by spokojnie niszczyć życia innym. – Wiesz, jakoś nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić, ale...

– Ja też. Serio, stary, ja też. – Rhodey przejechał dłonią po twarzy i sam też się zaśmiał. – Przecież jego nawet tam nie ma. Tylko co jakiś czas dzwoni. I wszyscy z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu zdają mu raporty. FBI, część wojskowych, nawet ten psychopata Lehnsherr. Wiedziałem, że ma znajomości i dobrą reputację, ale to jest po prostu jakiś cyrk.

– Wiesz, nadal niewiele z tego rozumiem. Najwyraźniej po prostu wykonuje swoją pracę. Chyba nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. Nie, żebym coś o tym wiedział.

– Pamiętasz co się działo z Pepper przed tymi targami nowoczesnych technologii w Paryżu?

O tak, Tony pamiętał. Nie same targi, nie, te przemknęły gdzieś obok, przesłonięte cudowną mgiełką szampana i chyba czegoś jeszcze trochę mocniejszego. Ale pamiętał, co robiła Pepper. I nie było to ani trochę przyjemne wspomnienie. Wszyscy przechodzili wtedy przez piekło, bo chodziło przecież o potencjalne kontrakty, udziałowców, projekty, sławę i międzynarodowe uznanie. Zdawało się, że Pepper wyczarowała skądś dwa swoje klony i wszystkie trzy opanowały tajemną sztukę bilokacji, a do tego jeszcze wstrzykiwały sobie dożylnie koncentrat z kawy. Dreszcz przebiegł Starkowi po plecach.

– Jest aż tak źle?

– Gorzej. W pewnym sensie. Zastanawiałem się, czy nie robi tego, żeby jakoś ci się przypodobać, zwrócić na siebie uwagę, czy coś. Ale w sumie inni agenci nie wydają się specjalnie zaskoczeni jego zachowaniem, więc może zawsze się tak zachowuje.

– Areszt domowy zapewne tylko wszystko pogarsza – doszedł do wniosku Tony, nie mogąc wciąż uwierzyć, że Steve byłby w stanie kogokolwiek terroryzować.

Przypomniał sobie minę Natashy, gdy zasugerował, że w całej sprawie może chodzić o coś więcej i obecność Rogersa w konkretnym miejscu i konkretnym czasie nie była tak do końca przypadkowa, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Czyżby rzeczywiście nie był to pierwszy raz? Tony nawet nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie sytuacji, w której agent FBI zostaje zupełnie nieświadomie wykorzystany jako seksowny wabik na genialnego miliardera, tylko po to, by ktoś mógł opróżnić najlepiej zabezpieczony sejf świata. Ale z drugiej strony – co on mógł wiedzieć o ich pracy? Może podobne akcje nie były wcale wymysłem natchnionych twórców, smażących po raz kolejny te same kotlety filmowych idiotyzmów, może zdarzało się to na tyle często, by doprowadzić do stanu wrzenia nawet kogoś tak spokojnego jak Steve.

– Nie mógłbyś z nim pogadać? – poprosił Rhodey, zupełnie jakby zwracał się do najwyższej instancji, jakby Tony był teraz jego ostatnią nadzieją. – Obawiam się, że długo tak nie pociągniemy, a niektórych rzeczy po prostu nie da się przyspieszyć.

– Pewnie, czemu nie. – Tony poniewczasie uświadomił sobie, jak radośnie musiało to zabrzmieć.

Tylko, że to właśnie było to, na co tak rozpaczliwie czekał. Jego pretekst. Doskonałe wytłumaczenie, usprawiedliwienie nagłej i niezapowiedzianej wizyty, o którą gotów byłby błagać choćby i na kolanach, gdyby nie resztki godności osobistej, jakie mu jeszcze zostały. Nie przejmował się nawet tym, że na twarz znów wpełzł mu absurdalnie szeroki uśmiech zadurzonej po uszy dziewczynki. To wcale nie było takie ważne.

Liczył się tylko Steve.


	16. Chapter 16

Po raz drugi stał na korytarzu starej kamienicy na Brooklynie i po raz drugi zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej byłoby jednak wcześniej zadzwonić. Owszem, Steve nie wydawał się niezadowolony z jego pierwszej niezapowiedzianej wizyty, ale takie nadużywanie gościnności mogło się kiedyś źle skończyć, nawet jeśli było się Tonym Starkiem.

Mimo to zapukał do drzwi, poprawiając uprzednio zagniecenia na czarnej dresowej bluzie. „Możesz się ubierać nieoficjalnie, ale to nie znaczy, że masz wyglądać jak bezdomny” upomniała go kiedyś Pepper. Dopiero teraz wziął sobie do serca tę skądinąd całkiem przydatną radę.

Drzwi odskoczyły na kilka centymetrów i zazwyczaj niebieskie, teraz koszmarnie przekrwione oko łypnęło nieufnie na Starka.

– Tony?

– Jedyny i niepowtarzalny.

 

Steve otworzył drzwi nieco szerzej, ale wciąż nic nie wskazywało na to, by zamierzał wpuścić Tony'ego do środka. Wydawał się zaniepokojony i mocno skrępowany.

– Mam straszny bałagan – bąknął pod nosem.

– Pozwól, że sam to ocenię.

– Tony, to nie jest dobry pomysł.

– Pięć minut.

– Słucham?

– Wejdę tylko na pięć minut. Powiem ci to, co mam ci powiedzieć i sobie pójdę. Jeśli wciąż będziesz tego chciał. Co ty na to?

Steve przechylił głowę i przygryzł dolną wargę. Ciekawe, nad czym bardziej się zastanawiał: czy chce wpuścić Tony'ego albo czy będzie chciał go potem wypuścić. Stark zdecydowanie wolał myśleć, że chodziło o to drugie.

– Pięć minut. – Rogers zgodził się w końcu i wpuścił Tony'ego do środka.

Usłyszawszy „bałagan”, Stark przygotował się na to, że zastanie maleńkie mieszkanko w stanie tragicznym. Na przykład w takim, w jakim znajdowała się jego przestrzeń życiowa, gdy dopadała go jedyna w swoim rodzaju mieszanka alkoholizmu, pracoholizmu i bezsenności. Najwyraźniej jednak zupełnie inaczej definiowali słowo „bałagan”. Przy drzwiach leżał jeden worek ze śmieciami, a obok niego kartony po pizzy i chińszczyźnie, po całym salonie były porozkładane przeróżne wydruki i notatki, no i z sufitu zwisał bardzo wysłużony worek bokserski. Ale żeby nazwać to bałaganem?

– Jeśli chciałeś mnie przekonać, że jesteś nieodpowiedzialny i nie potrafisz o siebie zadbać, to bardzo mi przykro, ale będziesz musiał się bardziej postarać, maleńki – sarknął Stark i wywabił tym na twarz Rogersa nieśmiały uśmiech. Cudownie, kolejne małe zwycięstwo.

– Pewnie w to nie uwierzysz, ale kiedy to robiłem, wcale o tobie nie myślałem.

– Właśnie poważnie skrzywdziłeś moje ego. Jak zamierzasz to naprawić?

– Kawą i donutem?

– Brzmi tak kusząco, że możesz mieć poważny problem, żeby wyprosić mnie po pięciu minutach.

Tym razem Steve uśmiechnął się, wykorzystując do tego cały potencjał swoich cudownych ust. Gestem zaprosił Tony'ego do kuchni, o której zaniedbaniu miały zapewne świadczyć dwa brudne garnki zalegające w zlewie. Głuptas, naprawdę nie miał się czego wstydzić.

– Co takiego chciałeś mi powiedzieć? – zapytał, nastawiając wodę w czajniku.

– Nie lubię Bożego Narodzenia.

Steve spojrzał na niego znad kubka z bezgranicznym zdumieniem. Stark jednak w ogóle się tym nie przejął. Bardzo dokładnie przemyślał sobie tę rozmowę. Domyślił się, że zniechęcenie Rogersa do pracy będzie trudne, jeśli nie zupełnie niemożliwe. Dlatego postanowił zajść go z nieco innej strony.

– Właściwie w ogóle nie lubię świąt. Więc naprawdę nie obrażę się, gdy nie znajdę pod choinką ani złodzieja, ani jego zleceniodawcy zapakowanych w kolorowy papier ze złotą wstążeczką. Tak na dobrą sprawę, to nie będzie nawet choinki, pod którą mógłbyś ich zostawić.

– Co masz przez to na myśli? – zapytał ostrożnie i postawił przed Tonym gotową kawę, obficie ozdobioną bitą śmietaną, cynamonem i malutkimi złotymi gwiazdkami. Skurczybyk, doskonale wiedział, jak zrobić mu dobrze. Stark uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, zgarnął palcem sporą ilość śmietanki i wepchnął ją sobie do ust, zanim udzielił odpowiedzi. Uważnie przy tym obserwował wyraz twarzy Steve'a, spragniony i onieśmielony zarazem. Zdradziecki rumieniec wpełzł agentowi na policzki i dotknął uszu. Czyżby właśnie wyobraził sobie, czym mógłby zastąpić ten palec?

– Nie musisz się spieszyć, maleńki. Jestem pewien, że zdążysz ich wszystkich dopaść. Ponaglanie całego świata nikomu nie pomoże.

– Czekaj. Naprawdę myślałeś, że chcę przyspieszyć śledztwo, żeby ci się przypodobać? – zapytał Rogers z autentycznym niedowierzaniem. Tak autentycznym, że Tony nie miał pojęcia, jak na to odpowiedzieć. Jego zdziwienie tylko rozśmieszyło Steve'a. – Twój egocentryzm jest całkiem uroczy, ale tym razem naprawdę nie chodzi o ciebie, Tony.

Stark skrzywił się wymownie.

– W takim razie czemu to robisz?

– Boję się, że znów coś przeoczę.

– Często ci się to zdarza?

– Nie.

– Więc dlaczego...

– Ale poprzedni raz w zupełności mi wystarczył. Zbyt wiele wtedy straciłem, Tony. Nie mogę... Nie mogę znowu... – Zamilkł z gardłem zaciśniętym rozpaczą. Jego twarz znów przybrała ten dziwny wyraz, jakby lada chwila miał się rozpłakać, ale już dawno temu wyczerpał wszystkie łzy, jakie miał do wykorzystania przez całe życie.

Tony naprawdę chciał mu pomóc. Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, ale po prostu chciał. Zazwyczaj w podobnych sytuacjach zwyczajnie uciekał, rezygnował ze związku, który wymagałby od niego jakiegokolwiek zaangażowania. Tym razem jednak czuł się na siłach, by coś zmienić – i dla siebie, i dla Steve'a.

– Pięć minut już minęło, Tony – usłyszał, zanim zdążył choć otworzyć usta. – Powinieneś już iść.

Steve wstał od stołu z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy i to samo wymusił gestem na Starku. Nie bacząc na jego sprzeciw, zaczął kierować go do wyjścia.

– Jeszcze nie skończyłem.

– Ale ja skończyłem.

– Steve, nie myślisz chyba, że dam się wyrzucić...

– Tony, dlaczego właściwie tu jesteś? – W głosie Steve'a zabrzmiała dziwna nuta. Zupełnie jakby miał pretensje nie tyle do Tony'ego, co do samego siebie. – Ktoś cię tu przysłał prawda? Dlaczego akurat ciebie? Przecież to nie z tobą pracuję. To nie tobie moje zachowanie sprawia problem.

– Rhodey poprosił mnie...

– Porucznik Rhodes? Więc to był jego pomysł? Tony, to idiotyczne. Przecież my nawet nie...

– Steve. – Tony miał świadomość, że wszedł mu w słowo nieco zbyt nachalnie, ale naprawdę nie miał ochoty usłyszeć czego oni „nie”, cokolwiek by to było. – Jestem tu, bo mi na tobie zależy.

Rogers zatrzymał się gwałtownie i spojrzał na Tony'ego co najmniej tak, jakby ten oznajmił mu, że jest czarodziejem i już za chwilę obaj udadzą się do Hogwartu. Trwało to jednak tylko ułamek sekundy, bo zaraz potem jego spojrzenie zmiękło, rozpłynęło się i zupełnie straciło cały swój uprzedni chłód.

– Nie byłem na to przygotowany – wymamrotał, uciekając wzrokiem.

– Cóż, to fakt, nawet nie zdążyłeś posprzątać.

– Nie to miałem na myśli. – Przez chwilę dobierał słowa, po czym wyznał szczerze: – Tony, nie byłem przygotowany na to, że w ogóle będziesz chciał tu przychodzić. Przychodzić do mnie. Wiem, to częściowo wina sytuacji, ale kiedy tamtego wieczora zdecydowałem się z tobą przespać, brałem pod uwagę twoją reputację. Naprawdę nie oczekiwałem, że będziesz chciał więcej.

To mogłoby zaboleć. Zazwyczaj bolało. Wzmianki o reputacji oznaczały przecież tylko jedno. „To miał być wyłącznie seks, nie chciałem od ciebie nic więcej”. Tak, tak to właśnie zazwyczaj brzmiało. Tym razem jednak Tony Stark uśmiechnął się szeroko, zaskakując tym zupełnie nie tylko Steve'a, ale również samego siebie.

– W takim razie dlaczego zostawiłeś mi swój numer, maleńki?

– Nie spodziewałem się, że...

– Nie próbuj mi wmówić, że zrobiłeś to z grzeczności. Bo to byłoby po prostu idiotyczne. A ty przecież nie jesteś głupi, prawda?

Steve przez chwilę opierał się zaciekle, miękł jednak z sekundy na sekundę, aż w końcu roztopił się jak kostka lodu w promieniach słońca. Jego głowa opadła ciężko na ramię Tony'ego, a ramiona otoczyły go ciasno, zachłannie, desperacko. Zaczął drżeć w niepokojącej parodii płaczu i Stark nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed odwzajemnieniem uścisku. Poczuł na policzku palące z zażenowania ucho Rogersa i usłyszał wyszeptane:

– Czasem chyba jestem.

– Och, czasem zdarza się to nawet najlepszym, maleńki.

– Nawet tobie?

– Chciałbym zaprzeczyć, ale tak się składa, że zrobiłem w życiu więcej głupot, niż Pepper była stanie w porę zatuszować.

– Biedna Pepper – zaśmiał się Steve, powoli dochodząc do siebie. Uniósł nieco głowę i ziewnął przeciągle.

– Coś mi mówi, że ktoś inny jest teraz bardzo biedny. No, chodź, maleńki.

Tony pociągnął za sobą Steve'a do salonu. Długo się nie wahając, zepchnął wszystkie notatki zalegające na sofie i usiadł na niej, pozwalając jednocześnie, by głowa Rogersa opadła mu na kolana. Z rozbawieniem obserwował, jak ten wielki mężczyzna zaczął zwijać się do pozycji embrionalnej na zdecydowanie do tego zbyt małej powierzchni. Tony był przekonany, że mu się to nie uda, ale był w błędzie. Najwyraźniej Steve bardzo dobrze znał swoją sofę i wiedział, czego może od niej wymagać.

– Możesz zostać jeszcze trochę?

– Dłużej niż pięć minut?

– Zostań tak długo, jak tylko chcesz.

– To bardzo niebezpieczna propozycja, maleńki. Może się okazać, że już nigdy się mnie nie pozbędziesz.

– Jeśli przykryjesz mnie kocem i obiecasz, że będziesz mówić, dopóki nie zasnę, na pewno ci to wybaczę.

Tony zaśmiał się.

– Mam mówić? To zalatuje masochizmem, Steve. Zazwyczaj ludzie robią wszystko, żebym się w końcu zamknął.

– Zupełnie nie rozumiem dlaczego. Uwielbiam twój głos, wiesz?

– Starczy, starczy, nie musisz mnie bardziej zachęcać. – Sięgnął po koc wiszący na oparciu sofy i starannie przykrył Steve'a, co wcale nie było takie proste. Musiał się naprawdę nieźle nagimnastykować, żeby dosięgnąć do jego stóp, nie zrzucając jednocześnie jego złotej głowy ze swoich kolan. Gdy w końcu mu się udało, oparł się wygodniej i, zgodnie z życzeniem, zaczął mówić: – Hej, nie opowiadałem ci chyba jeszcze o mojej grze! To w sumie tylko prosta przygodówka, ale...

W międzyczasie sięgnął po telefon i wystukał wiadomość do Happy'ego: „Wracaj do domu. Mi tu pewnie jeszcze trochę zejdzie. Zadzwonię rano”.


	17. Chapter 17

Gdy Steve zaczął sobie smacznie pochrapywać, ledwie dochodziła dziewiętnasta. Było to zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie dla Tony'ego, by również położyć się spać, nie wspominając już o tym, że w ogóle nie był zmęczony. Owszem, Rogers wyglądał wyjątkowo uroczo i umoszczenie się na sofie tuż obok niego byłoby z pewnością bardzo przyjemne, ale organizm Starka po prostu tak nie działał. Mówienie o nowych projektach tylko dodatkowo go nakręciło, a skoro akurat miał chwilę wolnego...

... nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by spędził ją, dopracowując algorytmy reaktorów.

Najostrożniej jak tylko potrafił wydostał się spod Rogersa i przeszedł do kuchni. Tam dał się do reszty ponieść swojej wyobraźni. Czas odmierzał nie minutami, ale filiżankami kawy, do której dolewał sobie szczodrze whisky. Butelkę tego cudownego trunku znalazł schowaną w szafce razem z innymi alkoholami, zadziwiająco nielicznymi, i doszedł do wniosku, że wolno mu się poczęstować. W najgorszym wypadku po prostu będzie musiał odkupić to, co wypił i bardzo ładnie przeprosić za swoje potrzeby w zakresie napojów wysokoprocentowych oraz kofeiny.

– Tony?

Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Steve'a. Dopiero co obudzony Steve wyglądał niemal równie cudownie, co Steve śpiący. Włosy miał w doskonałym nieładzie, a rękę wepchniętą pod podciągniętą koszulkę w celu podrapania się po również doskonałym sześciopaku.

– Hej, maleńki – odparł, ledwie mogąc cokolwiek powiedzieć przez szeroki uśmiech, w jakim rozciągnęły mu się usta.

– Jest druga w nocy.

– Tak szybko?

– Szybko? Jestem raczej zdziwiony, że w ogóle postanowiłeś zostać.

– Myślałem, że tego chcesz.

– Czasem sam nie mam pojęcia, czego chcę – westchnął Steve i podszedł do Tony'ego. Delikatnie ujął jego twarz w dłonie i nieśmiało pocałował. Choć trwało to zaledwie ułamek sekundy, wystarczyło w zupełności, by zdążył wyczuć smak alkoholu. – Gdzie znalazłeś... – zaczął, po czym zamilkł, gdy jego wzrok padł na butelkę whisky. Zbladł.

– Mam nadzieję, że to nie był jakiś ważny rocznik. – Tony spróbował obrócić wszystko w żart, ale błyskawicznie zorientował się, w jaki nastrój Steve właśnie wpadł. – Steve, ja...

– Nie, Tony. Nic się nie stało. To tylko whisky.

Przysunął sobie krzesło i dosiadł się do Starka. Bał się mu spojrzeć w oczy, ale bardzo stanowczo chwycił jego dłoń. Tony nie zamierzał go ponaglać. Nie był nawet pewien, czy w ogóle chciał, żeby Steve cokolwiek wyjaśniał. Owszem, martwił się o niego i coś aż skręcało się w nim z bólu, gdy tylko widział, jak z cudownych niebieskich oczu ulatywały życie i ciepło. Ale odpowiedzi te mogły mu się bardzo nie spodobać. Mogły szarpnąć tą struną, która wydawała z siebie tylko jeden dźwięk: uciekaj. A Tony, nie chciał, tak bardzo nie chciał...

– Nie mam pojęcia, ile mogę ci powiedzieć – zaczął w końcu Steve, uśmiechając się przy tym smutno. – Z jednej strony wiele z tego, co chciałbym powiedzieć, jest ściśle tajne. Z drugiej... Nie chcę, żebyś pomyślał, że cię do czegoś zmuszam, Tony.

– Bardzo nie lubię, jak się mnie do czegoś zmusza – bąknął Stark, dochodząc do wniosku, że koniecznie musi zapełnić odpowiedzią ciszę, która wypełniła kuchnię, choćby nawet miała to być odpowiedź najgłupsza z możliwych.

Steve zaśmiał się cicho.

– Tak właśnie myślałem.

– No więc? – Cholera, miał go przecież nie ponaglać.

– Tę whisky Peggy przywiozła z Anglii, od swojej siostry. Odkładaliśmy ją na specjalną okazję, ale... – Steve zawiesił głos, a Tony miał wrażenie, że wnętrzności zwijają mu się jak łańcuchy choinkowych lampek. – Cieszę się, że ją otworzyłeś.

Rogers poderwał się z niespodziewanym entuzjazmem i sięgnął po szklankę. Nalał sobie odrobinę i wypił jednym haustem. Skrzywił się przy tym bardzo jednoznacznie. Cóż, najwyraźniej ktoś tutaj nie był przyzwyczajony do picia alkoholu.

– Steve, nie musisz się zmuszać – zaoponował Tony. Zachowanie Steve'a co najmniej go zaniepokoiło. – Ja na pewno niczego podobnego nie będę od ciebie wymagał.

– Niczego podobnego, czyli czego? – Rogers zaśmiał się, ale w jego oczach wciąż dominował rozpaczliwy smutek.

– To tego, żebyś radził sobie z rzeczami, na które nie jesteś gotowy.

– Jestem gotowy.

– Steve...

– Muszę, Tony. Muszę w końcu wziąć się w garść i zacząć żyć. Nie może być tak, że głupia butelka whisky zupełnie wyprowadza mnie z równowagi.

– Do jasnej cholery, Steve! – Stark naprawdę nie zamierzał na niego krzyczeć, ale emocje wzięły górę nad rozsądkiem. Zbyt bardzo Steve przypominał mu jego samego, gdy musiał zmierzyć się ze śmiercią matki i alkoholizmem ojca. – Wszyscy mamy jakieś plamy na życiorysie. Chcesz radzić sobie z nimi sam? Jasne, nie ma sprawy. Jeśli uważasz, że tak będzie dla ciebie lepiej. Ale nie stawiaj mnie w takiej sytuacji. Nie każ mi na to patrzeć, nie dając jednocześnie żadnej szansy, żeby ci pomóc.

Steve patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę z niedowierzaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Powoli odstawił pustą szklankę.

– Nie ma nic złego w tym, że sobie z czymś nie radzisz – spróbował jeszcze raz Tony, po czym potrząsnął głową. – Jestem chyba ostatnią osobą, która powinna ci to mówić. Serio, gdyby Pepper albo Rhodey się o tym dowiedzieli, pewnie podjęliby bardzo realną próbę ukręcenia mi głowy.

– Dlaczego? – W nieśmiałym uśmiechu Steve'a dało się dostrzec nie tylko zachętę, ale i prośbę o wybaczenie.

– Sam mam z tym problem. Zamykam się w warsztacie i zupełnie tracę kontakt z rzeczywistością. I to zdecydowanie częściej, niż bym chciał. Gdyby nie Rhodey, Pepper i wujek Obi...

– Możemy odłożyć tę rozmowę na kiedy indziej?

– Jednak nie jesteś gotowy?

– Nie wiem. Teraz chciałbym po prostu... – Wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął dłonie w stronę Tony'ego.

Nie musiał wysyłać dodatkowych sygnałów. Tony podniósł się błyskawicznie i przytulił do niego z całej siły. Za każdym razem, gdy zatapiał się w jego uścisku, był tak samo pod wrażeniem dopasowania ich ciał. Owszem, uwielbiał bliskość przystojnych mężczyzn i pięknych kobiet, ale w tym przypadku chodziło o coś więcej. Tony'emu zdawało się, że byli dla siebie stworzeni, przynajmniej w aspekcie fizycznym. Na nowo zachwycony tym odkryciem wtulił nos we wgłębienie pomiędzy szyją a barkiem Rogersa i zaciągnął się jego zapachem. Westchnął cicho, czując, że Steve robi dokładnie to samo.

– Powinieneś się umyć – szepnął mu przekornie na ucho.

– To była chyba najmniej romantyczna rzecz, jaką tylko mogłeś powiedzieć.

– Nie mogę mówić ci samych romantycznych rzeczy, maleńki. Muszę dbać o moją reputację.

– Tony... – zaczął Steve i odchylił się nieco, by odnaleźć spojrzeniem oczy Starka. – Gdy mówiłem o twojej reputacji...

– Steve, skarbie, znam moją reputację – sarknął Stark. – Owszem, puszczam się. Byłoby szczytem idiotyzmu z mojej strony, gdybym obraził się za wytknięcie tak oczywistego faktu.

– Mimo wszystko, było to wyjątkowo podłe.

– Wiesz, mam kilka pomysłów, jak możesz mi to zrekompensować.

Sugestia była dość oczywista i Steve od razu ją załapał. W jego czach błysnęło podniecenie, ale smutny uśmiech mógł oznaczać tylko jedno. To nie był odpowiedni moment. Tony westchnął. Było mu niezmiernie przykro, że jego zaloty zostały odrzucone tak bezceremonialnie, ale z drugiej strony... Wychylił się w stronę Steve'a i pocałował go z całą czułością, jaką tylko dysponował. Steve nie stawiał większego oporu. Przeciwnie, na nowo przylgnął do Tony'ego, rozpaczliwie spragniony bliskości.

– Powinniśmy iść spać, Tony – szepnął zdyszany, niechętnie przerwawszy pocałunek. – Jutro powinieneś być w pracy...

– Maleńki, moja praca zaczyna się wtedy, kiedy ją zacznę – zaśmiał się Tony. Widząc, że wciąż mocno zaspany, a teraz jeszcze dodatkowo odrobinkę pijany, agent FBI niewiele z tego rozumie, dodał: – Sam wyznaczam sobie godziny pracy. Moje zadanie polega na dostarczaniu nowych projektów. Niczego więcej ode mnie nie oczekują. O ile nie ma zebrań, nie muszę nawet pokazywać się w siedzibie głównej firmy. Fakt, że jestem synem założyciela i mam większość udziałów też trochę pomaga.

– Czy to już biurokracja, czy jeszcze nie? Wybacz, ale mój mózg bardzo ciężko ją znosi.

Tony parsknął śmiechem.

– Nie tylko twój. Sam też wolę zostawiać wszystko w rękach Pepper. Mam rozumieć, że jesteś z tych, co wolą działać niż myśleć?

– Nie do końca. Po prostu wychodzę z założenia, że czasem działanie daje lepsze efekty. – To powiedziawszy, bezceremonialnie złapał Tony'ego, wziął go na ręce i zaniósł go w stronę sypialni.

Uwadze Tony'ego nie umknęło bynajmniej, że Steve zawahał się przed drzwiami. Trwało to wprawdzie tylko kilka chwil, ale w ich sytuacji miało charakter bardzo symboliczny. Stark nie musiał pytać Rogersa, by wiedzieć, że miejsce to było w pewnym sensie świątynią jego poprzedniego związku. A teraz mieli ją zbezcześcić, i to nawet nie jakimś wyrafinowanym świntuszeniem. Wystarczyło, że obaj tam wejdą.

Steve otworzył drzwi i wniósł Tony'ego do środka.

Było jeszcze gorzej, niż Stark przypuszczał.

Nienawidził przywiązania, samej koncepcji zniewolenia przez uczucie do drugiego człowieka. Bał się każdego przejawu wzajemnej przynależności, choć zarazem mimowolnie szukał kogoś, kogo mógłby obdarzyć uczuciem. Sam też nie pozwalał sobie na jakikolwiek przejaw słabości – bo właśnie jako słabość ojciec kazał mu to widzieć – i nawet trzymanie na wierzchu zdjęć bliskich uważał za absurd. Nie żeby nie posiadał ich wcale. Ale nie mógł przecież afiszować się tym, że w maleńkiej skrzyneczce pod łóżkiem chował zdjęcia matki, Jarvisa, Pepper i Rhodey'ego.

Widział jednak jak zachowanie Rogersa drastycznie zmieniało się, gdy tylko pomyślał o byłej, dlatego właśnie Tony przygotował się na zmierzenie z siedliskiem tego zła. Zdjęcia, pamiątki znad oceanu, zegarek otrzymany w prezencie na rocznicę – czemu miałby sobie z tym nie poradzić?

Zupełnie nie spodziewał się gigantycznej tablicy korkowej aż ciężkiej od szkiców oraz leżących na komodzie obrączek. Cholera, czy to obok to mógł być pierścionek zaręczynowy? Nie, nie, nie, to było za wiele. Zaczął się nerwowo wiercić, próbując oswobodzić się z uścisku Steve'a.

– Puść mnie, do jasnej...!

– Nie.

– Steve, do cholery!

Była piękna, tak cholernie piękna! Z jednej strony bardzo delikatna, zwłaszcza w zestawieniu ze Stevem, ale z drugiej strony promieniowała wewnętrzną siłą i dziwną pewnością siebie. Uśmiechała się szeroko z licznych szkiców, na innych patrzyła gdzieś w dal swoimi wielkimi oczami, zamyślona i spokojna. O co miała się martwić, skoro Steve był na wyciągnięcie ręki?

Kurwa mać! Tony wcale mnie musiał się wysilać, by wyobrazić ich sobie razem, trzymających się za ręce, z dzieckiem gaworzącym w wózeczku i...

Jego spojrzenie niespodziewanie padło na inny rysunek. Myśli genialnego miliardera momentalnie stanęły w miejscu. Nie dlatego, że nie poznał sam siebie, ale dlatego, że w ogóle nie spodziewał się tam zobaczyć. Na bardzo sumiennie wykonanym szkicu leżał w swoim łóżku, na brzuchu, tylko częściowo przykryty kołdrą, z plecami poznaczonymi delikatnym szlakiem malinek.

Steve skorzystał z chwilowego spokoju Tony'ego i położył go na łóżku.

– Masz niezłe oko do szczegółów – zauważył Stark po dłuższej chwili, przenosząc spojrzenie na sufit.

Steve usiadł tuż obok niego. Wyraźnie bał się go dotknąć i zarazem rozpaczliwie tego pragnął. Ograniczał się jednak do błądzenia tęsknym spojrzeniem po twarzy Tony'ego, za co Tony był mu bardzo wdzięczny.

– Dzięki.

– Nie to chciałem usłyszeć.

– Tony, ja...

– Steve, musisz mi powiedzieć przynajmniej...

– Nie mogę.

– Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, będę musiał odejść. Wiesz o tym doskonale.

– Jeśli powiem, też odejdziesz.

– Więc co ci szkodzi?

– Nie chcę, żebyś odchodził.

Powiedział to tak żałośnie, że Tony postanowił w końcu zlitować się nad Stevem i spojrzał na niego. Wydawał się naprawdę zaniepokojony. Biedactwo, tkwił między młotem a kowadłem i zupełnie nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Co takiego mogło się stać, że teraz aż tak bał się o tym mówić? Tony wiedział doskonale, że istniały tysiące rzeczy, do których sam nie zamierzał się jeszcze przyznawać, ale z drugiej strony nie zamierzał też robić z tego wielkiej tajemnicy.

– Maleńki, nie tylko ty przeszedłeś w życiu przez niezłe gówno. Cokolwiek się stało...

– Ona nie żyje, Tony.

Stark nie miał pojęcia, co powinien powiedzieć. Rozsypane elementy układanki nagle zaczęły ukazywać obraz. Powoli zaczynał rozumieć zachowanie Rogersa, ale coraz mniej mu się ono podobało. Nie chciał być wyłącznie środkiem do ukojenia bólu po stracie, sposobem na chwilowe zapomnienie czy, co gorsza, próbą radykalnego zerwania z przeszłością. Rzeczywiście miał ochotę wstać z łóżka i wyjść. Wyjść i nie wracać. Miał dość. Był zmęczony, tak cholernie zmęczony...

– Cały czas miała do mnie żal, że ukrywam swoją... orientację – podjął Steve niespodziewanie i tylko tym skłonił Tony'ego do leżenia w bezruchu. Mówił cicho, bardzo cicho, dziwnie nieśmiało, zupełnie jakby nigdy wcześniej nikomu nie zdradził istnienia tej części siebie, ale najwyraźniej postanowił spełnić życzenie Tony'ego najlepiej jak tylko potrafił. – Bała się, że przy niej nie będę szczęśliwy. Zawsze powtarzała: „A co jeśli przez przypadek spotkasz tego jedynego? Porzucisz mnie, a ja będę musiała pozwolić ci odejść”. Ale nigdy nie brałem pod uwagę, że naprawdę może do tego dojść. Nawet nie wyobrażałem sobie, że mógłbym żyć bez niej. Chroniła mnie przed koniecznością konfrontacji z wszystkimi, którym nie spodobałaby się moja odmienność.

– Odniosłem wrażenie, że twoi znajomi z FBI niespecjalnie potępiają takie ekscesy – zauważył Tony nieco zachrypniętym z zakłopotania głosem. Pocieszanie nigdy nie wychodziło mu najlepiej. Czuł jednak, że powinien coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, byleby Steve przestał martwić się rzeczami, na które zupełnie nie miał wpływu.

– Dopiero od niedawna pracuję dla FBI. Wcześniej byłem w wojsku.

Cóż, to wiele tłumaczyło. Stark jednak wciąż nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, by ktoś taki jak Steve rzeczywiście potrafił zdecydować się na życie w kłamstwie z osobą, której nigdy nie będzie się w pełni kochać.

– Musiała być wspaniałą kobietą. – Tony naprawdę tak uważał. Co innego miał zresztą myśleć o kobiecie, dla której Steve był gotów zepchnąć na dalszy plan swoją oczywistą słabość do mężczyzn.

– Była cudowna. Mądra, wyrozumiała i silna. Kobietom w wojsku zawsze było ciężko, ale ona nawet się tym nie przejmowała, o ile oczywiście komuś nie przyszło do głowy posłać ją po herbatę albo na ksero.

Steve zaśmiał się, po czym znów spochmurniał. Bardzo wyraźnie nie dawał sobie rady z uczuciami. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Wyrzucał właśnie z siebie ogromną ilość emocjonalnego syfu. I tak całkiem nieźle to znosił. Mimo to Tony zaczął odczuwać obrzydliwe wyrzuty sumienia. W końcu gdyby nie jego naleganie, Steve nie musiałby przez to teraz przechodzić. Może kiedyś, może potem, ale nie teraz, o czwartej nad ranem, chociaż wieczór zaczął się tak niewinnie.

– Wiesz, jeśli nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy na nowy związek...

– Tony, minęły trzy lata. Nie mogę wiecznie trzymać się przeszłości. Peggy by tego nie chciała.

– Więc robisz to dla niej?

Rogers poderwał głowę i spojrzał na Tony'ego ze zdziwieniem.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie – powiedział, ale w jego głosie zabrakło przekonania. – Po prostu chciałem spróbować... – urwał.

– Spróbować z mężczyzną? – sarknął Stark.

– Spróbować z kimś, kto nie bałby się spróbować ze mną – bąknął Steve, czerwieniąc się przy tym z zażenowania. – Peggy zawsze uważała, że powinienem, ale nigdy nie mogłem znaleźć w sobie na to odwagi. Dopiero przy tobie... Nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie zrobiłem czegoś tak spontanicznego i głupiego.

– Może to przez ten kostium?

– Teraz go na sobie nie mam.

– Więc uważasz, że rozmawianie ze mną jest głupie?

– Jesteś Tonym Starkiem. Jakoś trudno mi uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek spojrzy przychylnie na twój związek ze zwykłym agentem FBI.

– Rhodey i Pepper wydają się całkiem zadowoleni z takiego obrotu spraw. Zdanie innych niespecjalnie mnie obchodzi.

Steve uśmiechnął się. Tym razem była to całkiem udana próba, nie żadne udawane półgrymasy, tylko prawdziwy ciepły uśmiech. Ostrożnie, bardzo powoli, położył się obok Tony'ego, dopasował swoje ciało do jego ciała, nieśmiało położył dłoń na jego brzuchu, wtulił nos w policzek kochanka. Tony westchnął mimowolnie. Cholera. Jak niby inaczej miał zareagować? Steve był młody, seksowny i koszmarnie uroczy.

– Dziękuję.

– Jeszcze nie masz za co dziękować, maleńki.

– To nie tak. Nie spodziewam się, że nagle przestaniesz być sobą i zaczniesz robić dziwne rzeczy.

– Dziwne rzeczy? Na przykład?

– Na przykład przyjąłbyś moje zaproszenie na Wigilię.

– Więc mnie nie zapraszasz?

– Nie. Ale nie będę zły, jeśli znowu wpadniesz bez ostrzeżenia.

– Uważaj, maleńki, bo jeszcze się w tobie zakocham.

– Wcale tego nie planowałem – szepnął Steve, po czym ziewnął przeciągle. Wtulił się tak mocno, że Tony musiał się nieźle napracować, aby skłonić go do przesunięcia się na tyle, by mógł wyciągnąć spod nich kołdrę i przykryć oboje.

Niby niewiele, ale zapewne nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie zrobił nic równie czułego. Zastanawiał się nad tym jeszcze długo, wsłuchany najpierw w miarowy oddech Steve'a, potem w jego ciche pochrapywanie. Być może chodziło właśnie o to, że było to tak niewiele. Ot, zupełnie drobny gest. Ale ta myśl, że Steve, teraz tak cudownie ciepły, mógłby zacząć marznąć, okazała się na tyle silna, by wymusić na Tonym działanie – i to go przeraziło.

Właśnie uświadomił sobie, że mogło być dla niego już za późno.


	18. Chapter 18

W ramach rekompensaty za zaniedbanie, wrzucam wyjątkowo długi rozdział ;)

* * *

Nie był z siebie dumny. Ale co innego mógł zrobić? Wbrew temu, co mówił i myślał, jego uczucia do Steve'a okazały się zadziwiająco silne. A przecież bycie tak blisko niego oznaczałoby konieczność zmierzenia się ze śmiercią kobiety, której nawet nie znał, o której wiedział tylko tyle, że najprawdopodobniej była chodzącą doskonałością.

Nie ważne, co Steve uważał na ten temat. Mógł zarzekać się, że nie będzie ich porównywał, że nie szuka nikogo na zastępstwo swojej ukochanej. Tony wiedział, że uniknięcie jednego i drugiego będzie po prostu niemożliwe. Wiedział też, że w pewnym momencie kwestia jego uzależnień i wahań nastrojów stanie się poważnym problemem. Zawsze tak było. Za każdym razem, gdy potencjalny związek docierał do pewnego etapu, okazywało się, że Tony zbyt wielką wagę przykładał do seksu, zbyt dużo pił, za często chował się w warsztacie. Wprawdzie Steve twierdził, że nie zamierzał go zmieniać, ale na ile Tony mógł mu ufać?

Dlatego właśnie wymknął się o świcie, zostawiając po sobie tylko małą karteczkę z napisanym pospiesznie „Przepraszam”.

Nie zamierzał nic tłumaczyć. Jeśli Steve uważał, że jest w stanie go zaakceptować, oto jego pierwsza próba.

Brzmiało to wyjątkowo podle, ale to wcale nie tak, że Tony nie czuł potrzeby, by do niego zadzwonić, tak po prostu, żeby usłyszeć jego ciepły, nieco zachrypnięty głos. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że im szybciej sprawdzi Rogersa, tym lepiej przetrwa potencjalne rozczarowanie.

– Tony, nie mam pojęcia, czy to, co robisz, jest wyjątkowo dojrzałe, czy wyjątkowo głupie – westchnęła Pepper, odbierając teczkę z gotowym projektem.

– Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć – westchnął Tony. Potarł nasadę nosa w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej uciskały go gogle.

Unikając spojrzenia Pepper, przyjrzał się swemu małemu dziełu. Procesor z pewnością nie wyglądał tak dobrze, jak gdyby zrobili go pracownicy Stark Industries w specjalnie do tego przeznaczonej pracowni. Tony wolał jednak niektóre rzeczy robić własnoręcznie i tak też było w tym przypadku. Dzięki temu mógł do woli eksperymentować nad maleńkim cackiem, zanim w końcu uzna, że jest dość dobre, by przekazać je dalej.

– Problem polega na tym, że to już drugi tydzień, Tony. Rozumiem, że chcesz go trochę ostudzić, ale jeśli przesadzisz...

– Natasha prosiła cię o interwencję?

– Jest odrobinę zaniepokojona.

– Dziękuję za troskę.

– Nie o ciebie, Tony.

Stark westchnął i w końcu spojrzał na swoją asystentkę. Przyglądała mu się uważnie, bardzo analitycznie, zupełnie jakby był rozwielitką miotającą się pod mikroskopem, majtającą zawzięcie wszystkimi wypustkami swego kruchego ciałka. Jak miał jej wyjaśnić, dlaczego wciąż nie skontaktował się z Rogersem?

– Pepper, nie zastanawiałaś się może, jak to możliwe, że Steve nikogo nie ma? – zapytał całkowicie poważnie.

– Może po prostu czeka na kogoś wyjątkowego?

– Nie, Pepper. On już miał kogoś wyjątkowego.

– Wiesz, to dość oczywiste, że mężczyzna w jego wieku ma na koncie jakieś doświadczenie w związkach.

– Doświadczenie? Pep, jego narzeczona umarła tuż przed ślubem. To nie jest „jakieś doświadczenie”. To gigantyczna skaza na życiorysie, z którą musiałbym mierzyć się dzień w dzień.

– A on musiałby radzić sobie z twoimi skazami. To chyba uczciwy układ, nie sądzisz?

– Każda moja wada pogłębiałaby jego skazę.

– Może woli twoje wady niż samotność i rozpamiętywanie przeszłości?

– Nie mogę tak po prostu wejść w czyjeś życie, Pepper. Nie, kiedy jest w nim pełno syfu. Nie, kiedy sam mogę przynieść tylko jeszcze większy zamęt.

– Czy nie na tym właśnie polega budowanie związku?

Miała rację, oczywiście, że miała. Nie mógł jej tego powiedzieć, bo przyznałby się pośrednio do błędu. Poza tym i tak wiedziała, że ma rację. Nie mógł aż tak jej rozpieszczać, bo jeszcze popadłaby w samozachwyt, a to przecież była wyłącznie jego domena.

– Przyszłaś tylko po to, żeby leczyć moje życie miłosne, czy może kryje się za tym coś jeszcze?

– Hope czeka na ciebie w salonie. Razem z nią przyszło dwóch... – Pepper urwała, zmarszczyła brwi i wzruszyła ramionami. – Z resztą, sam się przekonasz. Chcą zobaczyć sejf.

– Sejf? Nie oglądali go już wystarczająco długo?

– Mnie nie pytaj.

– Myślałem, że wiesz wszystko.

– Niezmiernie mi przykro, że cię rozczarowałam.

Tony posłał jej szelmowski uśmiech, po czym rzucił okiem na to, w co był ubrany. Czarny podkoszulek i znoszone dresowe spodnie nie wyglądały wprawdzie wystarczająco reprezentacyjnie, by spotkać się z kimkolwiek. Ale z drugiej strony, Pepper na pewno zwróciłaby mu uwagę, gdyby jego ubranie było problemem.

– Nie każmy im czekać – stwierdził, zadziwiająco pokornie jak na siebie i ruszył w stronę schodów prowadzących prosto do salonu. Może po prostu cieszył się na myśl o spotkaniu z Hope?

Panna van Dyne rzeczywiście nie była sama. Wraz z nią w pokoju czekało dwóch mężczyzn.

Jeden, choć w cywilu, nikogo by nie przekonał, że nie był wojskowym. Coś w kroju jego kurtki ze sztucznej skóry, coś w sposobie w jaki trzymał szklankę z wodą (wodą!), nawet coś w sznurowaniu butów – wszystko to zdawało się szeptem zdradzać to, co tak usilnie próbował ukryć. Co jakiś czas nerwowo przejeżdżał dłonią po ogolonej niemal na łyso głowie, zapewne zastanawiając się, czy pokrywający ją czarny meszek nie nadaje się już do ścięcia.

Drugi wydawał się mocno zakłopotany i zarazem mocno nie na miejscu. Próbował pić herbatę z kubka z logiem Stark Industries, ale przez podskakującą wbrew jego woli nogę miał z tym poważne problemy. Jego wzrok nerwowo przemykał po półkach, regałach, wazach i rozstawionych tu i ówdzie ozdobach. A błyskawicznie potem wracał do Hope.

– Tony! Już się bałam, że do mnie nie przyjdziesz – zawołała van Dyne, uśmiechając się szeroko na jego widok. Odstawiła na stolik kieliszek z niedopitym martini i podeszła do Starka. Początkowo chyba zamierzała go uściskać, ale najwyraźniej rozmyśliła się, widząc, w jakim był stanie.

– Co słychać, Hope?

– U mnie? Jak zwykle. Lepiej chwal się, co u ciebie. Wiesz, pewna mała pszczółka powiedziała mi, że albo znalazłeś sobie nowy nocny klub, albo znów wziąłeś kogoś na wyłączność. I byłaby bardzo wdzięczna, gdyby udało mi się odkryć prawdę.

Tony przewrócił oczami. Po części dlatego, że Hope najprawdopodobniej doskonale wiedziała, co się działo. Fakt, że swoich zaprzyjaźnionych łowców sensacji nazywała „pszczółkami” nie był tu również bez znaczenia.

– Lepiej pochwal się, kim są twoi znajomi – sarknął Stark, przenosząc spojrzenie na pozostałych gości.

– Sam Wilson – odparł ciemnoskóry żołnierz, wstając i podchodząc do Tony'ego. Zawahał się chwilę, po czym wyciągnął do niego dłoń, którą Stark bez ociągania uścisnął. – Porucznik Rhodes przeprasza, że nie mógł przyjść.

– Za bardzo się o mnie martwi. Jestem przecież dorosły. Sam potrafię o siebie zadbać.

– W to nie wątpię, panie Stark, ale...

– Wystarczy „Tony”.

– Tony. – Wilson uśmiechnął się niepewnie powtarzając jego imię. – Jestem pewien, że porucznik Rhodes nie to miał na myśli. Chodzi raczej o tego tutaj – westchnął i skinął głową w stronę wciąż siedzącego na sofie zestresowanego mężczyzny.

– Ej, przecież mieliśmy umowę!

– Na nic się z tobą nie umawiałem, Lang.

– Specjalnie cię przysłali, prawda? Bo mnie nie lubisz.

– Pozwól, że rozwieję twoje wątpliwości. Poza Rogersem nikt cię nie lubi.

Lang zrobił smutną minę, czym udało mu się jedynie wywołać cichy śmiech Hope.

– Co przeskrobał? – zapytał Tony, zastanawiając się, jakie dzieło sztuki trzeba byłoby zdewastować, aby podpaść Steve'owi.

– Scott Lang jest włamywaczem i złodziejem – wyjaśniła van Dyne.

– Już nie jestem!

– Ach, taki specjalista od sejfów. – Tony zaśmiał się. – Ciekawe podejście. Zmiana punktu widzenia aż tak pomaga?

– Nie zawsze – odparł Lang, chyba godząc się ze swoją rolą. Nie wyglądał jednak na specjalnie zadowolonego z tego powodu. Pełnym żałości wzrokiem zahaczył o Hope, po czym otrząsnął się i tak szybko stał się profesjonalnym włamywaczem, że Stark omal nie zagwizdał z uznania. – Ale czasem może zmienić wszystko. Nie bez powodu hakerzy zatrudniani są do produkcji systemów antywirusowych. Ktoś, kto chce coś ukryć, nigdy nie będzie w stanie całkowicie przyjąć perspektywy tego, kto chce coś odkryć. Do tego dochodzą jeszcze pewne... znajomości.

– Nie sugerujesz chyba, że będziesz próbował poznać włamywacza po sposobie włamania – zaśmiał się Tony. Coś takiego pasowałoby raczej do filmów szpiegowskich klasy B, nieudolnie próbujących doścignąć historie o Bondzie.

– Poznać złodzieja? Nie. To byłoby bardzo trudne. – Scott również się zaśmiał. – Ale niektórych być może uda mi się wykluczyć.

Stark zmrużył oczy i po chwili kiwnął głową. Coś było w tym na rzeczy. Sam pewnie też dałby radę dokonać czegoś podobnego z projektami swoich branżowych konkurentów. Poza tym, jeśli miało to jakkolwiek przybliżyć ich do pochwycenia złodzieja i jego zleceniodawcy – gotów był dać Langowi szansę.

– W takim razie zapraszam do mojego gabinetu – oznajmił z krzywym uśmiechem i skinął ręką na byłego włamywacza.

– Tony, chyba nie wierzysz, że to możliwe – westchnęła Pepper, ruszając zaraz za nim.

– Pepper, niby czemu miałby kłamać? – zaśmiał się. – To w końcu fachowiec. Na pewno zna się na rzeczy. No i znajomy Rhodey'ego będzie cały czas patrzył mu na ręce. Prawda, Sam?

– Po to tu jestem.

– Żeby pilnować wszystkich, którzy mogą sprawić Rogersowi kłopoty? – prychnął Lang, zapewne zupełnie nieświadomie wzbudzając tym u Tony'ego falę wyrzutów sumienia. Nie mógł przecież wiedzieć o nim i o Stevie. Nie. Nie mógł. Rogers na pewno nie zamierzał się tym nikomu chwalić. Chociaż z drugiej strony...

– Płaci mi za to ekstra.

– Naprawdę?

– Nie.

Stark przegnał złośliwe myśli, zupełnie zignorował domyślny uśmieszek Hope i wpuścił wszystkich do swojego gabinetu.

– Sejf jest za obrazem – rzucił w stronę Scotta.

– Trudno o bardziej oczywiste miejsce.

– Nawet nie próbowałem wymyślać czegoś odkrywczego.

– Jest aż tak dobry?

– Tak mi się wydawało. Teraz... – Wzruszył ramionami.

Lang pokiwał głową i zabrał się do pracy. Dokładnie przyjrzał się przebarwieniom i pęknięciom na płótnie. Potem powoli odchylił ramę i pokiwał głową z uznaniem. Teraz sejf był otwarty, nie istniał już przecież żaden powód, by go zamykać. Dzięki temu włamywacz mógł do woli oglądać każde z zabezpieczeń, zarówno z zewnątrz, jak i od środka. Zajęło mu to w sumie piętnaście minut. Gdy skończył, odwrócił się do Starka z roziskrzonymi oczami.

– Czegoś takiego nigdy w życiu nie widziałem – wymamrotał z głupawym uśmiechem, szybko jednak doprowadził się do porządku i dodał rzeczowo: – Jestem pod wrażeniem, panie Stark. Ktokolwiek się tu włamał, był nie tylko profesjonalistą, ale i miał pomoc z wewnątrz.

– Jesteś kolejną osobą, która to sugeruje – westchnął Tony, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że Lang zwrócił się do niego tak, jak wszyscy kiedyś zwracali się do jego ojca. Teraz nie miało to zresztą większego znaczenia. Spojrzał na włamywacza, licząc na to, że ten cofnie swoje słowa.

– Przykro mi – wyszeptał Lang, pojmując, co dręczyło Tony'ego. – To nie jest sugestia. Nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

– Będziesz w stanie zawęzić naszą listę, Scott? – zapytała Hope, jakby nie przejmując się zachowaniem Starka. Mówiąc to jednak podeszła do przyjaciela i dyskretnie zacisnęła dłoń na jego ramieniu, chcąc przynajmniej w ten sposób dodać mu otuchy.

– Tak, panno van Dyne.

– Doskonale. W takim razie nie będziemy ci już przeszkadzać, Tony. – To powiedziawszy pochyliła się nad jego uchem i szepnęła z nieskrywaną troską: – Nie mam pojęcia, ile prawdy tkwi w plotkach o twoim związku, ale wolałabym, żebyś nie zostawał teraz sam.

– Myślisz, że ktoś mógłby próbować...

– Myślę, że ty mógłbyś próbować zrobić sobie krzywdę. I nie mów, że nie, bo w to nie uwierzę. Za długo się znamy, Tony.

– Zdecydowanie zbyt długo, Hope. – Zaśmiał się, gdy musnęła miękkimi ustami jego policzek.

– Naprawdę, Tony. Umyj się i jedź. Nie siedź tu sam.

– Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem.

Van Dyne pożegnała się jeszcze z Pepper i wyszła razem z Samem i Scottem. Spojrzenie, które Sam rzucił Tony'emu na odchodnym, kazało Starkowi jeszcze raz zastanowić się nad tym, jak daleko rozeszły się wieści o nim i Rogersie. Steve nie wydawał się raczej typem plotkarza, ale jeśli podchodził do ich związku tak poważnie, jak sugerował, to chyba nic dziwnego, że powiedział swoim znajomym.

Prawda?


	19. Chapter 19

Stojąc pod drzwiami Rogersa, nie myślał już nawet o tym, że po raz kolejny przyszedł bez zapowiedzi. Zdecydowanie zbyt bardzo skupiony był na możliwości, że to wcale nie Steve był źródłem pogłosek o ich rzekomym związku. Na przykład ten cały Clint. O tak, on byłby zdolny do rozsiewania plotek, było to po nim widać. A Natasha? Nie bez powodu przecież zawracała głowę Pepper. Musiała mieć w tym jakiś ukryty cel. A Pepper i Rhodey? Oni też nie byli bez winy. Właściwie to chyba nikomu nie mógł już ufać. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nagle cały świat zaczął się interesować jego życiem miłosnym. A przynajmniej robił to z jeszcze większą niż zazwyczaj zaciekłością.

Wzdychając nad swoją niedolą, zapukał do drzwi.

Z głębi mieszkania dobiegły odgłosy pospiesznej krzątaniny i cichy śmiech. Chwilę później drzwi uchyliły się i wszelkie dotychczasowe rozmyślania Tony'ego przestały mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Uśmiech powoli umknął z twarzy Steve'a, teraz dziwnie szarej i ozdobionej sińcami na opuchniętych powiekach. Płakał? Tony mimowolnie dał się pociągnąć dziwnemu skurczowi w okolicach mostka. Nie, nie, nie, cholera! To nie miało być tak! Owszem, chciał wziąć Steve'a na przetrzymanie, ale nie zamierzał... Cholera! Powinien się domyślić, że właśnie tak będzie. Zachciało mu się romansów z młodocianymi idealistami.

Już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, coś, cokolwiek, gdy Steve pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go ostrożnie, ale i z czułością, jakiej Tony nie miał teraz zapewne nawet prawa od niego oczekiwać. Więcej: po prostu na nią nie zasługiwał.

– Mam gościa – wyszeptał przepraszającym tonem Steve, oderwawszy się w końcu od Starka.

– A ja mam wino – odparł Tony i na potwierdzenie swoich słów podniósł dłoń z butelką i potrząsnął nią lekko.

Tak, nie tylko się umył, ale i przyniósł drogie wino. No i założył jeden ze swoich lepszych trzyczęściowych garniturów. Wciąż nie wiedział dlaczego właściwie się na to zdecydował, ale i tak było już zbyt późno, by cokolwiek zmienić.

– Miałem na myśli to, że będziesz musiał poczekać zanim... – Steve zawiesił głos i uciekł wzrokiem. To dało Tony'emu chwilę, by zajrzeć mu przez ramię.

W przedsionku stały niebiesko-czerwone szpilki. Cudownie. Właśnie Tony zafundował sobie kolejne ukłucie zazdrości.

– Jeśli przeszkadzam...

– Nie! – To zabrzmiało niemal rozpaczliwie i dobitnie uświadomiło Starkowi, że nie tylko chciał zostać. Tak naprawdę chciał już nigdy nie odchodzić, bo i tak by wrócił, a bezustanne wracanie oznaczałoby konieczność mierzenia się z tą rozpaczą znów, i znów, i znów. – Zostań. Carol na pewno bardzo chętnie cię pozna.

Tony najwyraźniej skrzywił się wymownie na wzmiankę o „Carol”, bo Steve uśmiechnął się, najpierw nieznacznie, a potem coraz szerzej i szerzej, w miarę jak upewniał się w przekonaniu, że była to ze strony Tony'ego najzwyklejsza zazdrość. Z odrobinę nieporadną czułością sięgnął po jego dłoń, a Stark nawet nie zamierzał stawiać oporu. Dał się wciągnąć do tego ciasnego, dusznego od wspomnień mieszkanka i poprowadzić do kuchni, w której gnieździł się śmiech obcej kobiety. Znał ją wyłącznie z czerwono-niebieskich szpilek, ale to wystarczyło, by zaczął się jej bać.

– Carol, chciałbym ci kogoś przedstawić – zawołał Steve uroczyście, jeszcze z korytarza.

– Nareszcie! – odkrzyknęła entuzjastycznie kobieta i zamiast czekać cierpliwie w kuchni, wyskoczyła im na spotkanie.

Pierwszym, co uderzyło Tony'ego, był jej wzrost. Mimowolnie zaczął się zastanawiać, po co w ogóle jej szpilki, skoro i bez nich jest równie wysoka co Rogers. Potem zaczął dostrzegać między nimi inne podobieństwa: złote, ścięte na krótko włosy, chłód czający się na dnie ciepłych błękitnych oczu, płynność ruchów możliwa do osiągnięcia tylko dzięki długim treningom. Nie musiał pytać, by wiedzieć, gdzie się poznali.

Gdy on przyglądał się Carol, ona przyglądała się jemu. Stwierdzenie, że była zaskoczona, byłoby poważnym niedomówieniem.

– Tony Stark? – zapytała marszcząc brwi. – Co tu robi Tony Stark? Steve, myślałam, że chcesz przedstawić mi swoją dziewczynę.

Steve przewrócił oczami, ale rumieniec zupełnie odebrał mu powagę.

– Tony, to Carol Danvers – przedstawił go, bardzo wyraźnie powstrzymując się przed jakimś zgryźliwym komentarzem. Trudno powiedzieć, czy zwyciężyła silna wola Steve'a, czy może Carol po prostu nie pozwoliła mu na przetestowanie swego potencjału.

– Błagam, Steve, nie mów mi, że spotykasz się z gościem, który załatwił ci areszt domowy – jęknęła z przesadnym dramatyzmem.

– To był mój pomysł, Carol. Tony nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

– To akurat nie do końca prawda – zaoponował Stark. W przeciwieństwie do Steve'a nawet nie próbował panować nad swoim językiem. – Gdybym nie miał słabości do superbohaterów, zapewne nadal cieszyłbyś się wolnością.

– Poleciałeś na kostium Wandy? To jakiś żart prawda? – Twarz kobiety momentalnie rozpromieniała dziwnym zachwytem. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zupełnie jakby próbowała pochwalić się perfekcyjnym uzębieniem aż po same ósemki. – To nie jest żart. Cholera, co tu się dziwić? Kostiumy Wandy są co rok najlepsze. Tommy był niesamowity. A Billy wyglądał cudownie. Teddy był nim zachwycony.

– Billym czy kostiumem? – sarknął Steve, zapędzając ich wszystkich do kuchni. Jego pytanie wydało się Tony'emu niesamowicie zaczepne. Nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że to jego wina, że samą bliskością w jakiś sposób uszkodził doskonałość Steve'a, skaził skłonnością do cynizmu.

– Hm, coś mi mówi, że ktoś jeszcze cierpi na spandeksowy fetysz – prychnęła Carol i wzruszyła ramionami.

– Chwila, moment, czy mówimy o tych dzieciakach? – Tony spojrzał na nich z udawanym przerażeniem. Usiadł przy stole i szybkim ruchem zgarnął leżący na nim zeszyt, który doskonale pamiętał. To był dokładnie ten sam zeszyt, który przyniosła Natasha, z którego wyrwała kartkę, by dać Tony'emu szkic łowczyni z zapisanym na drugiej stronie adresem, który stał się celem jego myśli i jego podróży. Kto wie, może ten zeszyt przyczynił się do wszystkiego bardziej, niż jego halloweenowy wyskok. – Jesteście chyba jeszcze bardziej zepsuci niż ja, a wydawało mi się, że to niemożliwe.

– To mój syn. Mam nie tylko prawo komentować jego życie miłosne, ale też mój matczyny obowiązek – oznajmiła Carol ze śmiertelną powagą.

Tony zadrżał mimowolnie. Spojrzał na kobietę, która usiadła obok i zobaczył ją w zupełnie innym świetle. Nie spodziewał się tego. Nie dostrzegł w niej ani krzty macierzyństwa. Silna, bezpośrednia kobieta, w spodniach i marynarce, z wyraźnie wojskowym obejściem – gdyby zobaczył ją gdzieś na ulicy czy w kawiarni, nigdy nie pomyślałby o niej jako o matce, żonie, pani domu.

– To takie dziwne, że mam dziecko? – zapytała, gdy tylko ucichł gwizd wody gotującej się w czajniku.

– Nie spodziewałem się tego.

– Jestem pełna niespodzianek.

Steve, nie pytając nikogo o zdanie, postawił przed nimi kubki z kawą (Starkowi ponownie przydzielił czerwony w złote gwiazdki) i talerz pełen owsianych ciasteczek, po czym usiadł tak, że jego kolano ocierało się delikatnie o udo Tony'ego.

– Może w takim razie pokażesz Tony'emu co chcesz kupić Jess na rocznicę, hm? – zapytał Rogers, próbując jednocześnie odzyskać swój szkicownik. Nie wychodziło mu to zbytnio, ale najwyraźniej aż tak bardzo mu nie zależało. Zupełnie jakby chciał wyłącznie sprowokować Starka do obejrzenia rysunków.

A Starkowi nie trzeba było tego dwa razy sugerować.

– Kim jest Jess? – zapytał odrobinę nieprzytomnie, natrafiając na pierwszą swoją podobiznę pochwyconą dzięki stanowczym smugom ołówka.

– To moja dziewczyna.

Znów zupełnie go zaskoczyła. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał prosto w jej jasne oczy. Cała twarz Carol promieniała od uśmiechu, który zdawał się niewystarczającym wyrazem jej absurdalnego szczęścia.

– Chociaż powinnam chyba powiedzieć „partnerka” albo „żona”. Jesteśmy w sumie razem od ponad pięciu lat i adoptowałyśmy syna. Powiedzieć, że Jess jest moją „dziewczyną”, to jakby kłamać, nie sądzisz, Steve?

– W pewnym sensie.

– Naprawdę jesteś pełna niespodzianek.

– Czy to źle?

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie. – Tony uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Uświadomił sobie, że właśnie trafił pomiędzy dwoje ludzi o niepokojąco pogodnych usposobieniach, i to tego wyjątkowo zaraźliwego typu. Był zgubiony, ale zamiast uciekać, cieszył się na myśl o nadchodzącej zagładzie. – Dalej, pokaż, co wybrałaś.

Carol wyciągnęła z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki złożony na dwa katalog jubilerski. Tony nie musiał pytać, o którą pozycję chodzi; książeczka otworzyła się sama na właściwej stronie. Kolczyki ze złotego topazu oszlifowanego w równoboczne trójkąty wyglądały naprawdę pięknie.

– Wie, że coś jej kupię, dlatego wymusiła na mnie obietnicę, że to nie będzie nic wielkiego, drogiego i rzucającego się w oczy.

– A więc chcesz złamać tę obietnicę?

– Tylko troszeczkę.

– Warto. Są naprawdę piękne.

– Tak uważasz?

Wciąż się uśmiechała, ale w jej oczach dostrzegł zalążki niepokoju. Bała się. Zupełnie jakby od tego zależała przyszłość związku. Nie zależała, Tony był tego pewny. Ale uświadomił sobie, że to nie jest kwestia tego konkretnego prezentu, a każdego gestu, bo każdy gest był dla Carol równie ważny. Po kilku latach związku wciąż przejmowała się wszystkim, jakby nadal przechodziła przez pierwszą fazę zauroczenia. Nie było tu miejsca na stagnację.

Cholera.

I ktoś taki jak on miał ją pocieszać? Kątem oka zerknął na Steve'a i po raz kolejny pomyślał, że agent został skażony i nie ma już dla niego ratunku. Uśmiechał się samym kącikiem ust i bezczelnie prowokował Tony'ego do podjęcia wyzwania.

– Masz może jej zdjęcie? – zapytał, bardzo powoli przerywając kontakt wzrokowy ze Stevem i przenosząc spojrzenie z powrotem na Carol.

Kiwnęła głową, szybko znalazła zdjęcie na telefonie i podetknęła je Tony'emu. Jess była piękna. Naprawdę piękna. Błyskawicznie zaliczył ją do kobiet, które próbowałby uwieść, gdyby tylko miał taką okazję. Ochoty na pewno by mu nie brakowało. Pochwycona przez Carol scena nie prowokowała go jednak do podobnych myśli. Jess siedziała na ławce w parku, z nogą nałożoną na nogę, czytała gazetę. Pociągnięte czerwoną szminką usta były lekko rozchylone, w półuśmiechu i półsłowie, delikatna dłoń przesunęła okulary przeciwsłoneczne z nasady nosa w górę, odgarniając przy okazji czarne włosy jak opaską. Pochylała się lekko w stronę chłopca, złotowłosego cherubina, zawieszonego na jej ramieniu. Szukał czegoś błękitnymi oczami na stronie, którą wskazywała mu Jess. Tony przypomniał sobie, że w Halloween brzdąc miał skórę wysmarowaną zieloną farbą i cekinami jak łuski.

– Będzie w nich wyglądać świetnie.

– To właśnie próbowałem jej powiedzieć, ale Carol wciąż się waha – westchnął Steve. Ocieranie się o Tony'ego kolanem już mu nie wystarczyło. Sięgnął dłonią po jego udo i zaczął delikatnie głaskać je kciukiem. Ciekawe, bardziej się nad nim znęcał czy znaczył teren.

– Zupełnie niepotrzebnie. – Pstryknął pod stołem natrętną dłoń Rogersa.

– Już się nie waham. Skoro sam Tony Stark uważa, że to dobry prezent, głupotą byłoby to zignorować, prawda?

– Słuszna decyzja. Szkoda, że nie wszyscy tak chętnie przyjmują moje rady.

Carol zaśmiała się głośno, zabrała telefon i katalog, po czym przyjrzała się krytycznie Tony'emu i Steve'owi. Zapewne doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co Rogers robił pod stołem. Taka bliskość z osobą, do której się coś czuje, nie mogła jednak zrobić na niej wrażenia. Tą osobą był jednak, jak sama zdążyła zauważyć, sam Tony Stark. To zmieniało wszystko.

– Nie jestem pewna, czy wolno mi pytać, ale od dawna się spotykacie?

– Od Halloween.

– Tak po prostu?

– Nie – prychnął Steve z echem żalu rozbrzmiewającym w jego głosie. – Czasem jestem wdzięczny za tę kradzież. Pewnie gdyby nie ona...

– Tego nawet ja nie wiem, maleńki – przerwał mu Tony, zaskakując tym samego siebie. Rogers podniósł na niego spojrzenie pełnych nadziei, błagając bez słów, by mówił dalej, by mamił go słodkimi kłamstwami, na których dnie pobrzmiewa najszczersza prawda. – Zazwyczaj rzeczywiście nie próbuję kontaktować się z kochankami na jedną noc. Ale i oni nieczęsto zostawiają mi swój numer.

– Zadzwoniłbyś?

– Nie mam pojęcia. – Westchnął. – Pewnie nie. I z wyjątkowym okrucieństwem utwierdzałbym się w przekonaniu, że i tak nic by z tego nie wyszło.

– W takim razie będę musiał... – Steve zamilkł, uciszony przez dzwoniący telefon. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami zerknął na wyświetlacz, po czym rzucił: – Zaraz wrócę – i wyszedł.

Gdy tylko za Stevem zamknęły się drzwi sypialni, Carol spoważniała i przypuściła na Tony'ego pierwszy atak. W pewnym sensie był na to przygotowany, na oskarżenia (jak najbardziej uzasadnione) i ostrzeżenia (również nie bezpodstawne). Nie spodziewał się jednak takiej zaciętości.

– Tony, bo mogę mówić ci po imieniu, prawda? – zapytała z chłodem, który gryzł się z jej ciepłym usposobieniem.

– Oczywiście.

– Jakie masz wobec niego plany, Tony?

Zacisnął mocniej dłonie na notesie. Jakie miał plany? Co właściwie planował, przychodząc tutaj? Spojrzał kątem oka na butelkę drogiego czerwonego wina. Czy to była tylko kolejna faza uwodzenia, czy może...

– Chcę go.

Powiedział to? Naprawdę to powiedział? Zamknął oczy i przełknął, licząc na to, że ślina choć odrobinę złagodzi pieczenie gardła, przez które przeszło coś tak żałosnego. A jednocześnie uświadomił sobie, że to prawda. Chciał go. Jak mógłby nie chcieć? I nie chodziło już wyłącznie o fizyczną doskonałość Rogersa. Nie. Chodziło o jego uśmiech, ciepło jego ciała, gdy leżał tuż obok, o jego obecność w pokoju obok, gdy Stark ślęczał nad kolejnym projektem.

– Więc czemu go zostawiłeś? – warknęła Carol. – Cholera, Tony, myślałam, że bawisz się nim jakaś bezczelna flądra, a okazuje się, że...

– Że miałaś rację. – Zaśmiał się gorzko. – Związki mi nie wychodzą, Carol. Właśnie dlatego sobie na nie nie pozwalam.

– Ale jesteś tu. Z jakiegoś powodu przyszedłeś.

– Nie chcę być sam. I nie umiem być z kimś. Jeśli zamierzasz zagrozić, że zrobisz mi z dupy jesień średniowiecza, gdybym tylko spróbował go skrzywdzić, nie krępuj się. Ale nie jestem w stanie obiecać, że tego nie zrobię. Zbyt dobrze siebie znam. To nie wyjdzie.

– Czemu w takim razie w ogóle próbujesz?

– Carol, na pewno znasz go lepiej ode mnie. Czy wyobrażasz sobie, że ktoś mógłby nie próbować?

Uśmiechnęła się. Trafił w dziesiątkę. Steve był przecież tak nieskazitelnie doskonały, że nawet te drobne skazy na jego życiorysie, które udało się Tony'emu odnaleźć czyniły go jedynie bardziej ludzkim, namacalnym, złudnie bliskim. Był na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale jednocześnie poza zasięgiem. Zwłaszcza dla kogoś takiego jak Stark. Carol musiała to rozumieć, jeśli znała Rogersa na tyle dobrze, by zostawić pod jego skrzydłami swojego syna.

– Nie jesteś narzeczoną, jakiej mu życzyłam – wyznała uszczypliwie. – Ale nie jestem tu chyba bez winy. Cały czas powtarzałam, że powinien sobie kogoś znaleźć, że musi to zrobić choćby tylko po to, żeby utrzeć nosa swojemu przyjacielowi, z którym mam nieszczęście pracować.

– To tak szczytnego celu rzeczywiście przydałaby się raczej jakaś cnotliwa niewiasta.

– W sumie nie jestem tego taka pewna. Możliwe, że podziała jeszcze lepiej. Jesteś przecież Tonym Starkiem. Ale z drugiej strony... Zawsze zastanawiałam się, czy Steve jest w stu procentach hetero. Wydawał mi się zbyt porządny, zbyt delikatny, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. Tylko nigdy nie pomyślałam, że rzeczywiście może w tym coś na rzeczy.

– Przynajmniej nie uważasz, że to wyłącznie moja wina.

– Dlaczego miałabym tak uważać? – Zaśmiała się szczerze.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Z jakiegoś powodu ludzie lubią oskarżać mnie o różne rzeczy.

– Jedyne, o co zamierzam cię oskarżyć, to zostawienie go bez słowa.

– Napisałem, że jest mi przykro.

– Jestem pewna, że było ci przykro. Co do tego naprawdę nie mam wątpliwości. Ale on potrzebuje czegoś więcej, Tony. Nie powie ci tego wprost, ale jest strasznie zachłanny. Nie szuka kogoś, z kim mógłby po prostu być. Chce kogoś, kogo mógłby mieć.

– Wydawało mi się, że chwilowo wolałby coś mniej zobowiązującego.

– Zaufaj mi, nawet nie zauważysz, gdy założy ci obróżkę i zacznie prowadzać na smyczy.

– Akurat ten pomysł całkiem mi się podoba.

– Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? – Carol przewróciła oczami i znów spoważniała. – Tak czy siak, jeśli zrobisz mu krzywdę, ja zrobię tobie z dupy jesień średniowiecza. Jasne?

– Umowa stoi.


	20. Chapter 20

W tym momencie Steve wrócił do kuchni. Niepokojąco pobladły, spojrzał na Carol, mocno zaskoczoną jego zachowaniem.

– Carol, musisz wrócić na oddział.

– Nie ma mowy. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna mam wolne. Wiesz od ilu tygodni Jess i Teddy czekają aż będziemy mogli spędzić razem trochę czasu? Poza tym twarz Barnesa to absolutnie ostatnia rzecz, jaką mam ochotę teraz oglądać.

– Mogą próbować go zabić.

– Steve, przecież wszyscy od dawna są...

– Dzwonił Quill. On i Lang zestawili swoje listy. Okazuje się, że jednak ktoś został.

– Cholera. – Carol ukryła twarz w dłoniach. – Kurwa mać! Dlaczego dzisiaj? Dlaczego akurat dzisiaj?

– Zapytaj Quilla.

– Co z innymi?

– Sam jest z Langiem. Quill i jego ekipa próbują wpasować się w ustawkę. Coulson będzie ich obstawiać.

– Więc Natasha...

– Nie wchodzi w grę.

– Ja pier...

– Carol, język.

– Jacyś fanatycy mogą próbować dobrać się do twojego ukochanego Bucky'ego, a ty przejmujesz się... Chwila. – Kobieta zamilkła na kilka sekund, po czym westchnęła i z rezygnacją, zupełnie jakby nie miała nic do stracenia, zaproponowała: – Zadzwoń po Lehnsherra. Niech wywiezie Barnesa do Strange'a. Wiem, że wszyscy trzej się nienawidzą, ale ty im ufasz, a oni ufają tobie. A poza tym Strange już od dawna chciał przeprowadzić te swoje magiczne rytuały na Barnesie, prawda?

– Strange? Stephen Strange? – Nazwisko genialnego neurochirurga było jedynym, co Tony wychwycił i zrozumiał z całego monologu Carol. Nie licząc oczywiście Lehnsherra. Jego akurat zdecydowanie wolał nie pamiętać. – Czemu Strange miałby chcieć go oglądać?

Wkopał się w kolejną minę. Zrozumiał do doskonale, bo gdy tylko zadał pytanie, Steve pobladł jeszcze bardziej, zacisnął szczęki, jakby bał się pisnąć choćby słowo. Cudownie, po prostu cudownie. Dlaczego Stark sam nie mógł się ugryźć w język? Dlaczego musiał się dopytywać? Carol najwyraźniej wyczuła zbliżającą się burzę, bo chwyciła Steve'a za ramię i rzuciła szybko:

– Zrobimy inaczej. To ja zadzwonię do Erika. I tak miałam się z nim rozmówić.

Chwilę później już jej nie było, zatrzasnęły się drzwi mieszkania, a odgłos obcasów uderzających o płyty zewnętrznego korytarza rozpłynął się w ciszy. Milczeli. Słowa nie chciały przyjść, umykały, trzymały się poza ich zasięgiem. Tony wiedział, że stało się coś złego, zarówno w przeszłości, jak i teraz. Kimkolwiek był Quill, nienawidził go za zburzenie tej słodkiej ułudy spokoju, która tak bardzo była Starkowi potrzebna. Niechętnie przeniósł spojrzenie na Steve'a. Jego niepokój i zmęczenie właśnie osiągnęły apogeum, drżały mu usta, lewe oko nabiegło krwią z świeżo pękniętego naczynka, a bladość z każdą chwilą wydawała się coraz bardziej śmiertelna.

– Steve...

– Nic nie mów – sapnął Rogers chrapliwie. W jednej chwili znalazł się tuż przy Tonym, złapał jego twarz w dłonie i wycisnął mu na ustach suchy, zachłanny pocałunek. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednocześnie powtarzać jak mantrę: – Musisz ze mną zostać. Musisz.

– Hej, maleńki, oczywiście, że zostanę. Jeśli tego właśnie potrzebujesz...

– Nie. To wcale nie chodzi o mnie. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby...

Nie musiał kończyć. Tony doskonale zrozumiał, o co mu chodziło. Chciał chronić wszystkich, na których mu zależało. Wszystkich, którzy mogli być dla kogoś z jakiegoś powodu niewygodni. Jego przeszłość zbiegła się w tym momencie z teraźniejszością. Zagrożenia, z którymi już się rozprawił, znów go dopadły, razem z zupełnie nowymi.

I Tony naprawdę to rozumiał, bo przechodził przez dokładnie to samo.

Bez choćby pojedynczej kropli erotyzmu Tony oblizał usta i posmakował to, co zostało mu na języku.

– Czosnek? – zapytał, odpuszczając sobie jakikolwiek cynizm.

Mimo to Steve zarumienił się, co z jednej strony wydało się Starkowi nieprzyzwoicie zabawne, a z drugiej – przerwało w końcu tę obrzydliwą bladość.

– Przepraszam, wcześniej jadłem...

– Co takiego?

Tony wyrwał się z nieszczelnego więzienia jego ramion i przeskoczył do kuchni. Nie przejmując się zupełnie prywatnością Rogersa, zaczął szperać po rozstawionych na blacie słoiczkach i garnkach wciąż stojących na kuchennej płycie, sięgnął do szafek i lodówki.

– Wiesz, maleńki, powinieneś w tym momencie czegoś się o mnie dowiedzieć – rzucił przez ramię w stronę wciąż zdezorientowanego Steve'a.

– Tak...?

– Pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno ci zostawiać mnie samego w kuchni. Nie żartuję. Dzieją się wtedy okropne rzeczy. Wybuchające garnki, pożary, silnie toksyczne opary...

Nie dokończył, bo silne ręce Rogersa chwyciły go za ramiona i przesunęły na bok.

– W takim razie pozwól, że ja się wszystkim zajmę – zażartował Steve, siląc się na swobodny ton, jego głos jednak wciąż był mocno zachrypnięty. – Jadłem spaghetti. Trochę mi zostało. Chcesz?

– Pewnie. – Tony z zadowoleniem dał się wypchnąć i wrócił do stołu. Obserwowanie Steve'a krzątającego się po kuchni okazało się zadziwiająco przyjemne. Jego szerokie ramiona stanowiły w zabawny sposób podstawę dla trójkąta, którego wierzchołek kończył się w okolicach jego pośladków. Był jak znak, jak drogowskaz, jak smakowity nachos. Cholera, naprawdę był strasznie głodny, skoro porównywał Rogersa do jedzenia. – Właściwie, to chyba będzie dzisiaj mój pierwszy posiłek.

– Żartujesz sobie, prawda?

– Chciałbym.

– Możesz mi wyjaśnić, jak do tego doszło? Jest prawie dziewiętnasta.

– Pracowałem i tak wyszło.

– Tak wyszło – sarknął Steve odmierzając jedną porcję makaronu i wrzucając ją do wrzącej wody.

– Wydawało mi się, że to zrozumiesz.

– Głodzenie się? Niby jak mam to zrozumieć?

– Nie zapominasz nigdy o wszystkim dookoła, gdy malujesz?

Steve odwrócił się i spojrzał na Tony'ego sceptycznie. Nie skomentował tego jednak. Zapewne wolał milczeć, bo gdyby się odezwał, musiałby przyznać Tony'emu rację.

– Powinieneś jeść – westchnął po dłuższej chwili.

– Więc mnie karm.

– Nie odniosłem wrażenia, że potrzebujesz kogoś, kto by się tobą opiekował. Czyżbym był w błędzie?

– Pepper ledwie daje sobie z tym radę.

– I dlatego szuka kogoś do pomocy?

Tony zaśmiał się i potrząsnął głową.

– Nie schlebiaj sobie. Na razie nie miałeś jeszcze okazji się wykazać. Nawet nie zaczęła cię na poważnie sprawdzać.

– Powinienem złożyć jakieś podanie?

– Sam je za ciebie złożę, jeśli w końcu dasz mi jeść.

– Może po prostu znajdę ci jakieś zajęcie. – To powiedziawszy, Steve postawił przed Tonym dwa szklane kieliszki do wina i korkociąg.

Stark uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. Pomimo całego tego syfu naprawdę był szczęśliwy. Cieszył się, że posłuchał Hope. Potrzebował tego, tak cholernie potrzebował. Odmawianie sobie bliskości Rogersa tylko spotęgowało głód. Chciał go więcej, chciał się nasycić, czerpać z niego garściami i wypełnić pustkę, która powstała na długo przed kradzieżą, przed śmiercią jego ojca, przed samobójstwem matki. Gdzieś w głębi jego podświadomości pojawił się bez ostrzeżenia brak, którego nie mogła wypełnić sama fizyczna bliskość doprawiona alkoholem i papierosowym dymem. Trzeba było czegoś więcej.

I właśnie to Steve chciał mu dać.


	21. Chapter 21

Siedzieli na kanapie, wtuleni w siebie nawzajem i ospale sączyli wino. Telewizor mienił się błyskami przeskakujących obrazów, którym towarzyszyły dźwięki zdecydowanie zbyt ciche, by mieli ochotę się nimi przejmować. Z takiego założenia przynajmniej wychodził Tony. Już dawno doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma takiego filmu, który zaabsorbowałby go bardziej niż cudowna miękkość skóry Steve'a, dlatego całą swoją uwagę skupił na dopasowaniu się do jego ciała tak, aby policzkiem oprzeć się o jego bark, czuć silne i odrobinę przyspieszone uderzenia jego serca, a wolną dłonią chwycić jego dłoń, spleść z nią palce i pocierać kciukiem jej grzbiet.

Zawsze wydawało mu się wyjątkowo absurdalne stwierdzenie, że dwoje ludzi mogło być dla siebie stworzonych. Skąd można mieć pewność, że tak właśnie jest, skoro przez całe życie można dobrze poznać co najwyżej garstkę osób? A nawet gdyby żyjące na świecie miliardy zawęzić przez wybranie tylko konkretnej płci, przedziału wiekowego, typu urody i cech charakteru, cholera, pewnie i tak zostałyby setki tysięcy...

– Tony, błagam, myśl trochę ciszej – jęknął Steve, odstawiając opróżniony kieliszek na stół.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że jesteś takim typem superbohatera. – Tony skrzywił się niezadowolony, że przez Steve'a musiał zmienić pozycję. – Serio, zupełnie nie brałem pod uwagę telepatii.

– Wciąż rozpamiętujesz ten kostium?

– Rozpamiętuję bardzo wiele rzeczy. Pepper twierdzi, że właśnie dlatego nigdy nie będę szczęśliwy.

– Wiesz, czasem lepiej o czymś porozmawiać, niż tylko rozpamiętywać.

– Cholera, naprawdę mógłbyś robić za prawą rękę Pepper.

– Uznam to za komplement – odparł Steve, śmiejąc się cicho. – No? To o czym tak myślałeś?

– O tobie.

– Mam się bać?

– Nie wiem. Ty mi powiedz. – Tony westchnął i obrócił się tak, by móc spojrzeć Rogersowi prosto w twarz. Jedynym źródłem światła był ekran telewizora miarowo pulsujący rozbłyskami barw, a mimo to Tony doskonale widział smutek i niepokój w oczach Steve'a. Liczył na to, że uda mu się je przepędzić, rozprawiając się jednocześnie z własnymi wątpliwościami, ale nie mógł być absolutnie pewny. Niestety, zbyt wiele zależało od Steve'a. – Z jednej strony jesteś chyba najdoskonalszym gościem, z jakim miałem okazję się przez przypadek przespać. Z drugiej chowasz przede mną tyle rzeczy, że zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy myślenie o tobie w kategoriach „partner idealny” w ogóle ma sens.

– Pewnie nie ma.

– To brzmi bardzo pocieszająco.

Steve uśmiechnął się ponuro.

– Nic mi z tobą nie wychodzi, Tony. Naprawdę nic. Wszystko zepsułeś. Przez trzy lata trzymałem na dystans wszystkich, których mogłem skrzywdzić, a teraz tak po prostu siedzisz na mojej sofie i nawet nie masz pojęcia, w co się wpakowałeś.

To zabolało. I to bardziej, niż Tony gotów był przyznać. Zabolało go również to, że Steve ewidentnie obwiniał się nie tylko o śmierć Peggy, ale i o znacznie, znacznie więcej. Chciał brać odpowiedzialność nawet za rzeczy, z którymi nie miał nic wspólnego, w tym za włamanie do sejfu Starka. To nie miało sensu. Absolutnie nie miało sensu.

– Zabawne, ale Romanoff wyraźnie daje mi do zrozumienia, że spotkanie ciebie było najlepszym, co mogło mnie w życiu spotkać i mam traktować cię jak księcia z bajki. I robi to zawsze w taki sposób, że zaczynam się bać o moje bezpieczeństwo, więc wolałbym, żeby twoje wątpliwości były dobrze umotywowane, bo z walki z Natashą na pewno nie wyjdę cało.

– Spotkanie mnie na pewno nie było aż tak wspaniałym wydarzeniem jak twierdzi Natasha – zaśmiał się Steve, wciąż zdecydowanie zbyt smutny.

– Nawet nie próbuj sugerować, że miałeś coś wspólnego z tą cholerną kradzieżą.

– Bo?

– Bo zrobię ci coś bardzo, bardzo brzydkiego.

– Nie kuś.

– Aż tak lubisz życie na krawędzi?

Rogers skrzywił się.

– Może? A może to życie na krawędzi lubi mnie. Sam nie wiem.

– Pozwól, że ja to ocenię, maleńki – szepnął Tony czule, łapiąc Steve'a za dłoń i pochylając się w jego stronę.

O dziwo, to pomogło. Steve w końcu pękł. Zaczął mówić rzeczy tak okropne, tak straszne, że Tony ledwie był w stanie spokojnie tego słuchać. W głowie mu się nie mieściło, że gdzieś na świecie mogli czaić się fanatyczni terroryści z premedytacją piorący mózgi niewinnym ludziom. Potwór zwany Hydrą wylągł się gdzieś w Niemczech jeszcze przed drugą wojną światową. Bardzo długo czekał na odpowiednie warunki, aż w końcu zaatakował.

Tony pamiętał doskonale wydarzenia sprzed kilku lat. Do wiadomości publicznej podano jednak wyłącznie informację o fanatycznych niemieckich nacjonalistach. Nijak jednak miało się to do prawdy. Nacjonalizm nie miał tu nic do rzeczy. W rzeczywistości niemieccy nacjonaliści byli gotowy zrobić wszystko, by pozbyć się ze swojego kraju tego monstrum, nawet jeśli wiązało się to z zaproszeniem do siebie amerykańskich oddziałów.

Do takiego właśnie oddziału należał Steve i kilkoro jego znajomych z wojska. Sami zgłosili się do tego zadania. Nikt inny nie chciał, a ich poczucie sprawiedliwości krzyczało, że „ktoś przecież musi zrobić z tym porządek”. Stopniowo ich drużyna wzbogacała się o innych napaleńców, z Francji, Rosji, Polski, Japonii. Ludzi, którzy domyślali się, czym grozi pozostawienie Hydry przy życiu, na szczęście było wystarczająco wielu, by zr0bić z nią porządek.

Otrzymali kryptonim „Wyjące Komando” i byli najprawdopodobniej najskuteczniejszym oddziałem wojskowym, jaki stworzono z połączonych sił różnych narodów. Radzili sobie naprawdę świetnie, a Steve zaskoczył sam siebie, doskonale odnajdując się na stanowisku dowódcy. Akcja za akcją, zmiatali Hydrę z powierzchni ziemi. Prawdziwy blitzkrieg.

Tak przynajmniej wszystkim się wydawało.

„Gdy odetniesz jej głowę, na jej miejscu wyrosną trzy następne”.

Zaślepieni zwycięstwami zupełnie zapomnieli, że tak naprawdę nie walczą z organizacją terrorystyczną, ale z ideą. A idee są nieśmiertelne. Ta dodatkowo była wyjątkowo jadowita.

Gdy tylko wszystko przycichło, gdy świat zapomniał o niemieckim piekle, gdy ostatni ludzie pożegnali się z międzynarodową żałobą i przeszli znów do porządku dziennego, wtedy właśnie odrodzone głowy Hydry przystąpiły do ataku. Członkowie Wyjącego Komanda znikali jeden po drugim, a gdy, albo raczej jeśli, ich znajdowano... Cóż, w najlepszym przypadku byli martwi.

Ich ostatnią ofiarą był James Buchanan Barnes – żywy dowód na to, że są na tym świecie rzeczy gorsze od śmierci. Nikt właściwie nie wiedział, kiedy odnoga Hydry zdołała wylęgnąć się na najwyższych szczeblach amerykańskiej armii. Grunt, że zrobiła to na tyle skutecznie, że mogła zacząć niszczyć ją od środka.

Zginęło wtedy sześćdziesięciu ośmiu żołnierzy, mężczyźni i kobiety, wszyscy młodzi, ambitni i zasłużeni dla narodu. Wszyscy oni znajdowali się na zadziwiająco długiej liście przyjaciół Barnesa. Facet prowadził wyjątkowo aktywne życie towarzyskie, zanim ktoś wpadł na genialny pomysł, żeby wyprać mu mózg, i chyba tylko to ocaliło go przed natychmiastowym wyrokiem śmierci. Nikt nie potrafił uwierzyć, że Barnes dopuściłby się czegoś podobnego z własnej woli. I tak właśnie było. Jakimś cudem, gdy Barnes zostawał sam na sam z osobą, którą wyznaczono mu na cel, zmieniał się z zupełnie normalnego gościa z Brooklynu w bezwzględnego mordercę.

Od trzech lat jedynymi gośćmi, jakich miewał Barnes, nie licząc wojskowej obstawy, byli najlepsi psychologowie, psychiatrzy i neurochirurgowie z całego świata, którzy mieli nie tylko zbadać, jak to w ogóle było możliwe, ale i spróbować wyciągnąć z niego nazwiska tych, którzy mu to zrobili.

– Nawet nie mogę mu pomóc – wymamrotał Steve ze wzrokiem beznamiętnie utkwionym w ekranie telewizora. – Ja też jestem na jego liście. Jak tylko mnie widzi... – Potrząsnął głową. – Czasem pozwalają mu do mnie zadzwonić. Jest wtedy dawnym sobą i to chyba boli mnie jeszcze bardziej, wiesz? Bo ciągle łudzę się, że jest dla niego jakaś nadzieja.

– A Hydra?

– Myślę o niej bez przerwy. Na początku chciałem się zemścić, ale przełożeni jasno dali mi do zrozumienia, że jestem spalony. Ktokolwiek rządzi teraz Hydrą, doskonale wie, kim jestem, i gdzie uderzyć, żeby mnie zabolało.

– Dlatego postanowiłeś wziąć pod uwagę również opcję, że to oni stoją za kradzieżą?

– Tony, jesteś jednym z najgenialnejszych żyjących wynalazców. Czy to takie dziwne, że chcieliby dobrać się do twoich projektów?

Stark podniósł się gwałtownie, chwycił Steve'a za policzki i zmusił go do spojrzenia sobie prosto w oczy.

– „Jednym z”? Co to ma znaczyć? Uważasz, że istnieje ktoś mądrzejszy ode mnie?

Rogers najwyraźniej był zupełnie nieprzygotowany na jego niespodziewany wybuch, bo najpierw osłupiał, a potem nieoczekiwanie parsknął śmiechem, który równie nagle przeobraził się w płacz. Tony był już na to przygotowany – czekał z ramionami szeroko otwartymi i świadomością, że jego jedwabna koszula będzie musiała znieść tej nocy mnóstwo łez.

Cholera. Gdy przychodził do Rogersa zdecydowanie liczył na seks. Fakt, że Steve był w nastroju do przyjmowania znajomych, tylko utwierdził Starka w przekonaniu, że to genialny plan.

Wszystko diabli wzięli.

Ale to nie szkodzi, naprawdę nie szkodzi. Jeszcze będą mieli na to czas. Tony nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości, gdy rozczesywał palcami miękkie włosy Steve'a, gdy całował jego ciepłą skroń, gdy głaskał go po drżących od nietłumionego szlochu plecach. Chociaż zdecydowanie nie powinien, cieszył się. Cieszył się, bo Steve w końcu postanowił odsłonić przed nim tę mroczniejszą część swojej przeszłości. Tym samym wpuścił Tony'ego na stałe do swojego życia i czegokolwiek by nie zrobił, nie zdoła się go już pozbyć.


	22. Chapter 22

Ranek zastał Tony'ego zawiniętego w bardzo szczelne burrito z pościeli w sypialni Steve'a. Nic nie wskazywało na to, aby ktokolwiek zamierzał na siłę wyciągać stamtąd Starka, ale zawsze lepiej było się upewnić. Zdarzało się przecież nie raz, że spokojne poranki były spowodowane wyłącznie rozładowanym telefonem i wściekła Pepper czaiła się za rogiem, by wyładować na kimś swoją irytację, podszytą głównie strachem o przyjaciela i pracodawcę w jednej osobie.

Dlatego właśnie Tony postanowił bardzo powoli podnieść jedną powiekę.

Sapnął mimowolnie, widząc Rogersa wkładającego magazynek do pistoletu.

– Masz ochotę na śniadanie? – zapytał Steve jak gdyby nigdy nic. Uśmiechnął się z wyraźnym zmęczeniem, ale czule i ciepło.

– Coś się stało? – wymamrotał Tony, asekuracyjnie zagrzebując się jeszcze głębiej w pościel.

– Nie musisz się o nic martwić.

– To nie była odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

– Możemy porozmawiać przy śniadaniu?

– Nie wyjdę stąd, dopóki nie powiesz mi, co jest grane.

– Mówiąc „stąd” masz na myśli kołdrę?

– Tak.

Rogers westchnął i niechętnie wepchnął pistolet do kabury, którą miał przypiętą do paska spodni. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i zaczął głaskać Tony'ego najpierw po włosach, a potem również po policzku.

– Jeden z ludzi Quilla mocno oberwał, ale nic mu nie będzie. Panna van Dyne wróciła już do domu. Bucky miał atak. Strange twierdzi, że są w stanie kontrolować go przez infradźwięki, więc nie ma tego złego. Przynajmniej czegoś się dowiedzieliśmy.

– A złodzieje?

– Podobno trafili na dobry trop. Coulson i Erik twierdzą, że dorwiemy ich przed Bożym Narodzeniem.

– Mówiłem, że nie chcę prezentów.

– I tak planowałem dać ci coś innego.

– Steve!

Rogers uśmiechnął się złośliwie i pocałował Tony'ego w skroń.

– Nie krzyw się tak, bo nic ci to nie da – szepnął mu na ucho. – A teraz wyjdź grzecznie z łóżka i chodź ze mną na śniadanie.

– Jeszcze tylko jedna kwestia – zaoponował Stark i odepchnął Steve'a. Bardzo trudno było prowadzić poważną rozmowę, gdy czuł na twarzy jego oddech i narastającą erekcję pod kołdrą. – Skoro tak dobrze poszło, po co ci broń?

– To tylko na wszelki wypadek.

– Och? Doprawdy? Więc nic się nie stanie, jeśli zaraz po śniadaniu wrócę do domu?

Mina Rogersa mówiła sama za siebie. Tony westchnął głęboko i niechętnie wygrzebał się z pościeli. Potężne ziewnięcie wyrwało się z jego płuc, zupełnie jakby cały jego organizm oponował przed tak gwałtowną pobudką. Niestety, sen nie wchodził już w grę.

– Powiesz mi w końcu, co poszło nie tak?

– Nic, naprawdę.

– Powiedziałeś, że ktoś od Quilla oberwał. Mocno oberwał. To nie brzmi jak „poszło nam dobrze, nic się nie stało”.

– Quill i jego ludzie byli na to przygotowani. Byli przygotowani na znacznie więcej.

– Steve, jeśli w tej chwili nie zaczniesz mówić...

– Coulson mi zabronił.

– Więc to tak? Nie miałem pojęcia, że...

– Nazywają się Dziesięć Pierścieni. Na skali zagrożenia od jednego do dziesięciu dałbym im mocne sześć albo siedem na szynach. Radziliśmy sobie z gorszym syfem, ale sam rozumiesz. Pewnie domyślili się już, że my się domyśliliśmy i mogą spróbować czegoś gorszego niż włamanie.

– Czekaj, maleńki – sarknął Stark z szerokim uśmiechem, w niepamięć puszczając wzmiankę o Coulsonie i jego głupich zakazach. – To znaczy, że jesteś teraz smokiem, który pilnuje zamkniętej w wieży księżniczki, czyli mnie?

– Smokiem? Nie powinienem być raczej księciem w lśniącej zbroi?

– Nie dzisiaj, maleńki. Dzisiaj Pepper będzie moim wybawcą.

– Liczysz na to, że po ciebie przyjedzie?

– Nie widzę innego rozwiązania. W końcu ewidentnie jestem przetrzymywany wbrew woli przez uzbrojonego faceta i powoli popadam w syndrom sztokholmski.

– Brzmi naprawdę strasznie. Szkoda tylko, że dzwoniłem już do Pepper.

– I?

– Powiedziała, że kilka dni wolnego dobrze ci zrobi.

– W takim razie jestem zmuszony zadzwonić na policję.

– Świetny pomysł. Przy okazji powiedz Erikowi, żeby wpadł kiedyś z Charlesem na herbatę, bo strasznie dawno się z nimi nie widziałem.

Tony jeszcze przez chwilę próbował udawać obrażonego i oburzonego jednocześnie, ale okazało się to zadaniem ponad jego siły. Uśmiech Steve'a był zdecydowanie zbyt zaraźliwy. Z pomocą Rogersa ostatecznie wydostał się z łóżka i podreptał do kuchni, która była już wypełniona zapachem świeżo zaparzonej kawy.

– Mówiąc „Erik”, masz na myśli tego strasznego policjanta?

– Bingo.

– Kim jest Charles? To jego brat? Nie, to pewnie jego równie krwiożerczy owczarek niemiecki. Wygląda na takiego, co lubi owczarki...

– Och, uwielbia je – przerwał mu Steve, prawie krztusząc się kawą ze śmiechu. Drżącą ręką podsunął Tony'emu jego kubek. – Ale muszę cię rozczarować. Charles Xavier jest jego chłopakiem.

Tony zamarł. Jego mózg działał na najwyższych obrotach, ale to, co próbował podstawić pod jedną ze zmiennych zupełnie nie pasowało mu do reszty równania.

– Czekaj, czekaj. Charles Xavier? Profesor Charles Xavier? Ten światowej klasy specjalista w dziedzinie genetyki?

– Nie inaczej.

– Charles Xavier jest chłopakiem tego sadystycznego dupka?

– Tak właśnie.

– Jak...? – zawiesił głos, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Nie, to równanie nie miało sensu. Załamał ręce i pokręcił głową, nie rozumiejąc zupełnie, co tak śmieszyło Steve'a.

– Wbrew pozorom mają bardzo wiele wspólnych tematów.

– Ale... Jak?

Steve przewrócił oczami i podetknął Tony'emu talerz z dwoma sadzonymi jajkami i kanapką ze zdecydowanie zbyt dużą ilością sałaty i pomidorów. Ciekawe, czy Steve obrazi się, jeśli zacznie odkładać na bok zieleninę. Pewnie tak. Cholera, wyglądał na takiego, co przykłada ogromną wagę do zdrowego odżywiania. Nic dziwnego, że Tony wyobrażał go sobie jako pomocnika Pepper.

– Jeśli mi nie powiesz, nie zjem tej przesadnie wegańskiej kanapki.

– Wcale nie jest przesadnie wegańska.

– Jest w niej mięso?

– Nie.

– No widzisz.

– Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci ukroić kawałek...

– Jak śmiesz być dla mnie miły, kiedy bezczelnie cię szantażuję?

– Ewidentnie nie nadaję się na smoka.

– Jeszcze nad tym popracujemy.

Steve zarumienił się i zaśmiał cicho. Najwyraźniej zaczął już pojmować, że kłócenie się z Tonym nie miało sensu.

– Tak naprawdę to niewiele jest tu do opowiadania. Poznali się w licealnym kole szachowym i najprawdopodobniej już wtedy coś między nimi było. Pewnie nie do końca zdawali sobie z tego sprawę, bo gdy Charles zaczął studia, zupełnie stracili kontakt. W międzyczasie Erik ożenił się i doczekał dzieci.

– To brzmi zadziwiająco normalnie.

– W sumie takie właśnie jest.

– Kiedy zszedł się z profesorem?

– Jego żonie zaczął przeszkadzać jego pracoholizm. W połączeniu z małomównością i czarnym humorem wypadał wyjątkowo marnie. W sumie oboje stwierdzili, że separacja dobrze im zrobi. Wtedy właśnie jakimś dziwnym zrządzeniem losu Erik i Charles znów na siebie wpadli. I to wszystko.

– Wszystko? A co na to jego żona?

– Chyba się ucieszyła. Przynajmniej ma pewność, że jest ktoś, kto ma wystarczająco dużo siły i cierpliwości, żeby zajmować się jej mężem. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że ich dzieci po prostu uwielbiają Charlesa. Wiem, jakie masz zdanie o Eriku, ale Charles trzyma go naprawdę krótko. Pod tym względem wydają się dla siebie stworzeni.

– Wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

– Może będziesz miał okazję zobaczyć ich na własne oczy. Są niesamowici.

– Tak dobrze się dogadują?

Steve parsknął śmiechem.

– Nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Cały czas się kłócą, ale robią to z taką klasą, że patrzenie na ich przepychanki to czysta przyjemność.

– Ale mimo wszystko: profesor genetyki i jakiś podrzędny policjant?

Kurwa mać. Dlaczego nie ugryzł się w język? Dlaczego zawsze musiał mówić, co mu ślina na język przyniosła? Znowu swoją obrzydliwą paplaniną zranił kogoś, na kim mu zależało. Wiedział o tym doskonale i wszelkie próby Steve'a, by ukryć ból i urażoną dumę, spełzły na niczym.

– Nie to miałem...

– Jesteś dupkiem.

– Cóż, trudno się z tym nie zgodzić.

– Czasem mam ochotę po prostu...

– Tak? – Tony spróbował się uśmiechnąć, licząc na to, że uda mu się w ten sposób jakoś załagodzić sytuację. Nie spodziewał się natomiast tego, że Steve pochyli się nad nim i pocałuje go czule. Mieszanina kawy i porannych oddechów ani trochę mu nie przeszkadzała, zbyt bardzo skupił się na cudownej pieszczocie. Chyba jeszcze nigdy wcześniej Steve nie był tak natarczywy. Ciekawe, co go tak nakręciło. Czyżby...?

Stark wahał się tylko chwilę. Nie przejmując się potencjalnymi konsekwencjami, ugryzł go w dolną wargę.

Zamiast krzyknąć, odskoczyć czy choćby się skrzywić, Steve wydał z siebie zduszony jęk i przylgnął do Tony'ego jeszcze ciaśniej. Jeśli to miała być kara za podłe komentarze, Stark zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy nie powinien być bucem już do końca życia. Chciał nawet zapytać o to Steve'a, ale gdy tylko na niego spojrzał, zmienił zdanie.

Rogers, dysząc ciężko, opadł przed nim na kolana. W jego spojrzeniu pożądanie mieszało się z wściekłością. Fakt, że potrafił połączyć tak sprzeczne emocje, wydawał się co najmniej niepokojący, ale z drugiej strony – to był przecież Steve. Ciepły, kochany i czuły Steve.

– Nie chciałem cię zirytować. Ani tym bardziej obrazić – zapewnił Tony zachrypniętym głosem.

– Obawiam się, że jednak chciałeś. – Steve prychnął pogardliwie, po czym parsknął śmiechem. – Gdzieś tam głęboko w środku bardzo mną gardzisz.

– I kto to mówi? – odwarknął mu Stark, nie mogąc mu przecież odpuścić tak jawnej zaczepki. – To ty chciałeś potraktować mnie jak zwykłą dziwkę.

– Właśnie tym chciałeś być.

– Nie miałeś nic przeciwko.

– Gdybyś się wtedy widział...

– Mam lustro, Rogers.

– Przygotowałeś się wtedy specjalnie dla mnie?

– Wszystko przez ten głupi strój. Wyglądałeś jakbyś wyszedł prosto z kostiumowego porno.

– Mam to uznać za komplement?

– Powinieneś. Gdyby wyrzucili cię z FBI, zdecydowanie powinieneś spróbować...

Steve zmusił go do milczenia kolejnym pocałunkiem. Tym razem był spokojniejszy, niemal ospały, zupełnie jakby chciał rozkoszować się każdym milimetrem ust Tony'ego – i Tony nie zamierzał mu tego zabraniać.

– Wziąłbym cię na kolana, maleńki, ale sam rozumiesz, że byłoby to dość trudne.

– Nienawidzę tego.

– Tego, że nie możesz usiąść mi na kolanach?

– Że mówisz do mnie „maleńki”.

– Wiesz, biorąc pod uwagę, że jesteś ode mnie sporo młodszy, wychodzę z założenia, że wolno mi używać wobec ciebie takich zdrobnień, na jakie tylko mam ochotę.

– Przyznaj się, teraz, gdy wiesz, że tego nie lubię, nawet nie będziesz próbował znaleźć jakiegoś zastępczego zdrobnienia.

– Znasz mnie tak dobrze, że zaczyna mnie to przerażać. Jeszcze trochę i dojdziesz do wniosku, że wcale tak bardzo ci się nie podobam.

Uśmiech na twarzy Steve'a zbladł na chwilę, zabarwiony nutą dziwnej melancholii. Teraz Tony wiedział już, że nuta ta wiązała się z myślami o Peggy. Mimowolnie poddał się goryczy, choć przecież zazdrość nie miała sensu. Peggy należała do przeszłości, a on był tu i teraz, więc ten nagły przypływ irytacji musiał być tylko kolejnym dowodem na to, że Tony Stark był skończonym dupkiem.

– Każdy, kto kiedykolwiek próbował mnie zeswatać, wychodził z założenia, że wszystko, czego potrzebuję, to jakaś miła, troskliwa dziewczyna, która czekałaby na mnie w domu z obiadem i innymi... – urwał i machnął ręką, mając na myśli wszystko, co mogło się wiązać ze szczęśliwym związkiem. – Wiesz jak trudno jest wyjaśnić, że wcale się czegoś takiego nie chce?

– Więc wolisz kogoś tak irytującego jak ja?

– Mój psycholog twierdzi, że powinienem się leczyć.

– Chodzisz do psychologa?

– Już nie. Kazał mi się leczyć. A ja bardzo lubię moje problemy.

– To brzmi niepokojąco.

– Może i tak. Ale to tylko zwykłe uzależnienie od adrenaliny. Wielu żołnierzy ma z tym problem. Dość niespodziewanie odsunięto mnie od służby, w sumie teraz już po raz drugi. A ja strasznie nie lubię, gdy nic się nie dzieje.

– Czy ty właśnie sugerujesz, że mam cię pod żadnym pozorem nie głaskać?

– Sugeruję, że jeśli masz ochotę mnie ugryźć, to nie powinieneś się krępować. I nie obrażę się, jeśli będziesz mówił, co masz na myśli. Nawet, jeśli po raz kolejny zrobisz z siebie dupka.

Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko, podciągnął na kolana Tony'ego i znów go pocałował. Jego cel był tak jasny, że Stark nie zdziwił się, gdy Rogers podniósł się powoli, objął go w pasie, i wziął na ramiona, nie przestając go całować. Wychodziło mu to zadziwiająco sprawnie i Tony obiecał sobie w duchu, że kiedyś jeszcze sprawdzi granice zdolności tego cudownego agenta FBI.


	23. Chapter 23

Wszystko go bolało. Bał się, że gdy Pepper go zobaczy, zgłosi Rogersa na policję. Znowu. A przecież nie zrobili nic złego. O nie, Steve robił dosłownie tylko to, na co Tony miał ochotę. Chociaż nie zawsze. Czasem musiał błagać, prosić na kolanach, wymuszać płaczem i krzykiem. Może powinni byli jednak ustalić jakieś hasło.

Westchnął i otworzył oczy.

Steve leżał tuż obok, oddychał głęboko, pochrapując co chwilę cichutko. Jego złota skóra wciąż lśniła od potu. Gdzieniegdzie zaczynała sinieć, tam, gdzie Tony gryzł go zbyt mocno, zbyt agresywnie zaciskał palce. Obaj się tego dnia odrobinę skrzywdzili, ale najwyraźniej właśnie to było im potrzebne.

Zanim pojawiła się Pepper Tony kilka razy pozwolił sobie na brutalny seks. To nigdy nie okazywało się dobrym pomysłem. Zazwyczaj bardzo tego żałował i robił wszystko, by zerwać znajomość z partnerem czy partnerką. Pepper błyskawicznie położyła kres podobnym przypadkowym wyskokom.

– Tony, nie rozumiem, czemu tak bardzo tego chcesz, ale zwróć uwagę, że nie bez powodu ludzie ustalają hasła i wyznaczają jasne granice. Nie możesz tak po prostu oczekiwać, że druga strona w odpowiedniej chwili zorientuje się, że trzeba przestać – powtarzała, załamując ręce, uparcie nazywając wszystkich partnerów i partnerki Tony'ego „drugą stroną”. Zapewne pogodziła się w duchu z tym, że miłość i tak nie wchodziła w grę.

Stark zaśmiał się pod nosem na to wspomnienie. Ostrożnie przysunął się jeszcze bliżej Steve'a i wciągnął w nozdrza jego cudowny zapach. Steve wymamrotał coś pod nosem, ale zamiast się odsunąć, objął Tony'ego ramieniem. Owszem, byli odrobinę agresywni, ale tak na dobrą sprawę Steve ani razu nie próbował go uderzyć. Przeciwnie, w całej swojej brutalności był zadziwiająco delikatny.

– Tony? – wymamrotał, wybudzając się niespodziewanie.

– Śpij, maleńki, śpij.

– Spanie przy tobie to straszna strata czasu – przerwał, żeby ziewnąć. – Poza tym boję się, że znów znikniesz na kilka tygodni.

– Nie zniknę.

– Skąd mam mieć pewność?

– To kwestia ekonomii. Nie jestem nawet w połowie tak dobry w czymkolwiek, jak wtedy, gdy robię to przy tobie.

Chyba jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie powiedział tak jednoznacznie „kocham cię”. Z jednej strony poczuł zażenowanie. Ale z drugiej – było mu dobrze, tak cudownie lekko, jakby wreszcie wyrzucił z siebie coś, co ciążyło na nim już od dawna. Tak, kochał go. Na swój własny pokrętny sposób, ale niezaprzeczalnie zadurzył się w tym przerośniętym dzieciaku jakby sam był jakąś głupiutką nastolatką.

– Jestem twoją muzą? – Steve parsknął śmiechem i Tony byłby bardzo urażony, gdyby nie jakiś błysk w oczach Rogersa, który zamiast rozbawienia łączył zrozumienie i czułość, których jakimś cudem Steve'owi nigdy nie brakowało.

– Tak, taką wyjątkowo irytującą.

– Ale skuteczną.

– Co do tego nie mam żadnych wątpliwości.

– Czy ktoś jeszcze jest w stanie potwierdzić tę teorię?

– Myślę, że Pepper się z nią zgadza.

– W takim razie nie widzę powodu, żeby cię wypuszczać.

– Chcesz zamknąć mnie na zawsze w swoim mieszkaniu?

– Nie – zaśmiał się Steve, po czym nieoczekiwanie spoważniał. – Tak. Chyba tak. Albo nie. Sam nie wiem. Chodziło mi bardziej o metaforyczne aspekty tego wyrażenia. Ale naprawdę nie mam ochoty cię wypuszczać.

– Jesteś niepokojąco zaborczy.

– Mogę przestać.

– Błagam, nie.

Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował Tony'ego w czoło. Cholera, było im dobrze, tak cudownie dobrze, że Stark powinien od razu szykować się na najgorsze. To wszystko nie mogło przecież trwać wiecznie. Każda blizna przeszłych rozczarowań powinna była krzyczeć, drzeć się, zagłuszać cichutkie pomrukiwanie Rogera w rytm smętnie romantycznej piosenki Sinatry, której słuchał przygotowując im obiad. Także potem, gdy już zaspokoili cielesny głód i znów zatopili się w sobie nawzajem na sofie przed włączonym telewizorem, błyskającym kolejnymi kadrami filmu. Tony nie miał nawet pojęcia, co oglądają. „Kill Bill”? „V jak Vendetta”? Znał ten film, widział zapewne co najmniej kilka razy, ale teraz nie potrafił go nawet rozpoznać. Bo liczyły się tylko ich splecione dłonie, to, że mógł oprzeć głowę o jego ramię i zniknąć, ukryć się przed resztą świata.

Wyłączyli się na rzeczywistość tak bardzo, że dzwonienie telefonu usłyszeli dopiero przy szóstym sygnale. Tony jęknął i jeszcze bardziej zagrzebał się w Stevie, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu między jego ramieniem a szyją.

– Powinieneś odebrać.

– Powinienem. Ale nie chcę.

– Przykro mi.

– Kłamca.

Steve zaśmiał się cicho i uśmiechał się dalej, nie spuszczając wzroku z Tony'ego, gdy ten ruszył w stronę swojego telefonu. Obi. Tony zaklął pod nosem. Oczekiwał, że jeśli Pepper wiedziała, aby mu nie przeszkadzać, to nikt nie będzie tego robił, że jeśli postawi na chwilę granicę pomiędzy swoim życiem, a tym, co działo się tutaj między nim a Stevem, to będzie mógł odetchnąć, odpocząć, zapomnieć.

Ale nie.

Odebrał.

– Tony, nareszcie! Już myślałem, że coś się stało.

– Nie, Obi, wszystko w porządku.

– Nie lubię, kiedy nie odbierasz moich telefonów. Mówiłem ci już o tym wielokrotnie.

– Wiem, wiem.

– Nie przytakuj, proszę. Zawsze mi przytakujesz, a potem i tak robisz po swojemu.

– Obi...

– Nie mam do ciebie pretensji, chłopcze. Po prostu się o ciebie martwię.

– Tylko po to dzwonisz?

– Nie, nie. Tony, muszę cię zabrać.

Stark podskoczył na te słowa. Odruchowo zerknął na Steve'a, który ani przez chwilę nie przestawał na niego patrzeć. Zmęczone błękitne oczy zdawały się utkwione w nim jakby należały do człowieka ciężko uzależnionego. Ciekawe, czy zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Wiedział, co działo się z jego twarzą, gdy patrzył na Tony'ego? Tony wiedział, co działo się z nim samym, gdy patrzył na niego, ba! choćby o nim myślał.

– Nie – wymamrotał, nie do końca uświadamiając sobie, że to robi.

– Słucham?

– Nie mogę... Nie chcę, Obi.

– Dźwigasz na barkach dziedzictwo swojego ojca. Nie możesz robić tylko tego, co ci się podoba.

– Wiem. Ale potrzebuję tego.

– Teraz?

– Zwłaszcza teraz.

– To nie jest dobry pomysł.

– A co jest dobrym pomysłem?

– Pojedziesz ze mną na spotkanie specjalne zarządu i pokażesz swoim pracownikom, że wszystko jest w porządku. Żeby mogli wrócić do domu i pokazać swoim rodzinom, że wszystko jest w porządku. A wtedy, i dopiero wtedy, będziesz mógł się schować.

– Nie wiedziałem, że jest spotkanie zarządu.

– Pepper ci nie przekazała?

Tony westchnął. I tak właśnie kończą się jego próby ucieczki przed życiem – kolejnym zderzeniem z rzeczywistością. Obi miał rację. Na Tonym spoczywała ogromna odpowiedzialność. Dla Stark Industries był nie tylko nazwiskiem, ale też mózgiem i twarzą, jakkolwiek idiotycznie to nie brzmiało. Nie wystarczyło, żeby istniał. Samo oddawanie projektów w terminie też nie wystarczyło. Gdy firma musiała mierzyć się z jakimś problemem, zadaniem Tony'ego było uśmiechać się do kamer.

Teraz musiał zrobić to samo.

Westchnął ponownie

– Mam przyjechać?

– Czekam na ciebie pod drzwiami.

– Co?

– Po prostu do mnie zejdź.

– Obi! Naprawdę wystarczy mi to, że Pepper jest nadopiekuńcza. Nie musisz mnie śledzić.

– Dzięki temu jest szybciej.

– I tak jestem na ciebie wściekły – prychnął Tony i rozłączył się bez ostrzeżenia.

Przez chwilę milczał. W spojrzeniu Steve'a widział zrozumienie i rozczarowanie. Nic dziwnego. Obiecali sobie przeczekać, schować się i zupełnie zignorować to, co działo się na zewnątrz. A teraz... Wszystkie plany szlag trafił.

– Nie musisz się mną przejmować – westchnął Steve i podszedł powoli do Tony'ego. Objął go, pocałował w czoło i niechętnie wypuścił z ramion. – Jeśli musisz iść, to idź. Będę tu na ciebie czekać.

– Wolałbym, żebyś czekał u mnie.

– Jeszcze nie mogę. Areszt, pamiętasz?

– Chwila, moment. To zabrzmiało tak, jakbyś chciał ze mną mieszkać.

– To nie jest chyba aż taki głupi pomysł, nie sądzisz?

– Mógłbym wtedy zupełnie przestać pracować.

– Myślałem, że jestem twoją muzą.

– Tak. Ale tylko wtedy, kiedy cię nie ma.

– To bolało.

– Potem ci to wynagrodzę.

Tony uśmiechnął się, choć wcale nie było mu do śmiechu. Przeciwnie, czuł dziwne skręcanie w żołądku i wiedział, że to na pewno nie była niestrawność. Ten dziwny niepokój wywołał u niego irytację. Cholera, miał przecież tam tylko pojechać, powiedzieć kilka ciepłych słów, pouśmiechać się i wrócić. Nic więcej.

– Wrócę.

– Wiem.


	24. Chapter 24

Wybiegając z kamienicy, Tony wyciągnął telefon i wybrał numer Steve'a. Mógł go wprowadzić z pamięci, ale nie było takiej potrzeby. Zapisał go już dawno temu, razem ze zdjęciem, które zrobił, gdy Rogers spał w najlepsze.

„Już za Tobą tęsknię” – napisał pospiesznie, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać.

„Ja za Tobą bardziej”.

„Szczerze w to wątpię”.

„Chcesz się przekonać?”.

„A masz na to jakiś pomysł?”.

„Mógłbym wysłać Ci kilka bardzo przekonujących zdjęć”.

Tony nie zdążył odpisać. Tak bardzo przejął się myślą, że Steve zamierzał zasypać jego telefon nagimi zdjęciami, że zupełnie nie zauważył Stane'a, który czekał przed wejściem do kamienicy. Wpadł mu prosto w ramiona, upuszczając przy tym starkphone'a.

– Tony, mój chłopcze, jak dobrze cię widzieć! – zawołał Obi z wyrazem autentycznej ulgi wymalowanym na twarzy. Zaraz potem obaj przenieśli spojrzenie na telefon, który z cichym trzaskiem uderzył o granitowy krawężnik.

– Cholera – syknął Tony i schylił się po rozbite urządzenie. – No pięknie.

– Myślałem, że miały być odporne na pęknięcia.

– Też tak myślałem. Kurwa, tak właśnie go zaprojektowałem. Obi, jak to jest, że ja się męczę, a gdzieś tam po drodze ktoś musi wszystko spieprzyć i w efekcie moja firma zostaje na lodzie z wadliwym sprzętem?

Gdyby nie to, że był właśnie w samym środku bardzo ważnej rozmowy ze Stevem, zapewne nawet by się ucieszył z tego wypadku. Przynajmniej mógł na własne oczy przekonać się, kto wychodził cało z pojedynku starkphone kontra blok granitu.

– Nie przejmuj się. Po prostu wyjmij kartę – poradził Obi. Troskliwie objął Tony'ego ramieniem i zaprowadził go do samochodu. – A teraz z życiem; zarząd czeka.

– Na pewno muszę tam być?

– Na pewno.

– A może jednak obejdzie się bez tego, hm?

– Przykro mi, mój chłopcze. Sam rozumiesz, sytuacja tego wymaga. – Stane odpalił silnik i powoli wyjechał na ulicę.

– Tak na dobrą sprawę chyba wszystko jest pod kontrolą.

– Ty musisz im to powiedzieć. Nikogo innego nie posłuchają.

– Wiem, Obi, wiem.

Tony z rezygnacją spojrzał w okno. W dłoniach obracał roztrzaskany telefon, którego nie dało się nawet włączyć, i zastanawiał się, czy Steve już zdążył mu coś wysłać. Liczył na to, że gdy tylko uda mu się dobrać do nowego telefonu, zostanie sam na sam z wynikami bardzo sprośnej sesji zdjęciowej najseksowniejszego agenta w historii FBI. Starał się też nie myśleć o tym, że Steve musiał strasznie martwić się brakiem natychmiastowej odpowiedzi. Pocieszał się świadomością, że potem mu to zrekompensuje. Najlepiej winem i chińszczyzną na wynos. I długim, namiętnym seksem.

O, tak. To był cudowny plan. Tak cudowny, że Tony zupełnie odpłynął.

Nawet nie zauważył, co w nich uderzyło. Ostatnie, co pamiętał, to syk nabierających powietrze poduszek. Potem były już tylko ból i ciemność.


	25. Chapter 25

Ciemność stopniowo przeradzała się w światło, ale Tony z uporem nie otwierał oczu. Po pierwsze dlatego, że wszystko wciąż bolało go jak cholera. Po drugie dlatego, że nie miał pojęci co zobaczy. Brał pod uwagę wszystkie najgorsze możliwości. Nawet to, że był już martwy. Owszem, szanse na to, że po śmierci wciąż czułby tak dotkliwy ból, były bardzo niewielkie, ale to nie oznaczało, że mógł tę opcję tak po prostu wykreślić.

Oddychał spokojnie. Każdy zbyt gwałtowny ruch mógł okazać się zgubny. Pozwalał więc ciału ciążyć i po prostu oddychał.

– Obudź się, Stark.

Nawet nie drgnął. Nie znał tego zachrypłego głosu, nie ufał mu, wolał dalej spać, niż go posłuchać.

– Dalej, Stark, wiem, że mnie słyszysz.

– Barnes, nawet nie próbuj się nad nim znęcać.

„Barnes”? Tony z trudem pochwycił w myślach to nazwisko, uchwycił się go, jakby było niezwykle ważne i odgrzebał z pamięci wszystko, co o nim wiedział. To, co sobie przypomniał, wcale mu się nie spodobało. „Steve miał rację” – pomyślał i omal się nie roześmiał. Naprawdę zamierzali wykorzystać go, żeby zniszczyć Rogersa. Rękami najbliższego przyjaciela zabiją jego kochanka. Czyż to nie doskonały sposób na zemstę na znienawidzonym wrogu?

– Daj spokój, Strange. Widzisz przecież, że się wybudza.

– I tak nie powinieneś go poganiać.

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Im dłużej jest nieprzytomny, tym bardziej Steve się martwi, a tego chyba żaden z nas...

– Steve... – jęknął Tony mimowolnie, wciąż nie otwierając oczu.

– Nie, nie, leż nie ruszaj się – zawołał na to Strange, asekuracyjnie chwytając Tony'ego za ramię. – Nie wolno ci wstawać.

– Nie będę.

Stark otworzył w końcu oczy i spojrzał na znajomego doktora, z trudem rozpoznając jego twarz. On i Strange niespecjalnie za sobą przepadali. Nie dało się właściwie powiedzieć, co było tego przyczyną, ale gdzieś już na samym początku znajomości zostali poróżnieni przez subtelne różnice w światopoglądzie i jakoś nigdy potem nie próbowali już do siebie dotrzeć. Dlatego właśnie Tony tak bardzo przeraził się na widok jego przerażenia.

– Nie będę, naprawdę – powtórzył i spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

– Widzisz? Mówiłem, że już nie śpi.

Ostrożnie przeniósł spojrzenie nieco na prawo i omal nie krzyknął z przerażenia. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu upewnienie się, że ten Barnes to dokładnie ten sam Barnes, o którym mówił Steve. Seksowny brunet o ujmującym uśmiechu został brutalnie zredukowany do kolejnej ofiary chemioterapii. Był to wniosek o tyle bardziej bolesny, bo towarzyszyła mu przecież myśl, że Barnesa niszczyło coś znacznie gorszego niż nowotwór.

– A ja mówiłem ci, że w ogóle nie powinno cię tu być.

– Steve prosił mnie, żebym był.

– Nie wszędzie to, co mówi Rogers jest rozkazem.

– Ale tutaj tak.

– Doprawdy?

– Tak długo, jak długo chodzi o Starka – jak najbardziej.

Tony podjął ogromy wysiłek, żeby uśmiechnąć się do swojego nieoczekiwanego stronnika, wszystko jednak poszło na marne, bo Barnes skrzywił się i przewrócił oczami.

– Nawet się nie wysilaj, Stark. Jestem tu tylko dlatego, że Steve tego chciał. Nadal uważam, że jesteś tylko dupkiem, który wlazł mu w życie w ubabranych gównem butach.

– Dzięki. Właśnie to chciałem usłyszeć.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

– Barnes, błagam cię, wyjdź już – warknął Strange, ewidentnie chcąc przejść do badań. Najwyraźniej za byłym wojskowym również nie przepadał.

– Przykro mi, Strange. Nie ma takiej opcji. Muszę go pilnować, dopóki nie skończy się proces.

– Proces? – powtórzył Tony i powoli zaczął przypominać sobie ostatnie zdarzenia sprzed ciemności. – Czy chodzi o...

– Po prostu leż. Wszystko w swoim czasie.

– Ale Obi...

– Myślisz, że kogo sądzą? – prychnął Barnes z cynicznym uśmiechem wykrzywiającym mu usta. – Skurwysyn, bardzo się nastarał, żeby upozorować ten wypadek. Przygotował wszystko. I tego gościa, co w was uderzył, i ambulans, nawet lekarzy podstawił swoich własnych. No i rozwalił ci telefon. Pewnie domyślał się, że Steve założył ci podsłuch.

– Podsłuch? – powtórzył Tony, zupełnie zdezorientowany tym potokiem słów. Jego umysł tak bardzo chronił się przed wnioskami, że na razie postanowił zmierzyć się tylko z tą jedną myślą. – Steve założył mi podsłuch?

– Jaki miał wybór?

– Mógł mi zaufać.

– Komuś, kto znika bez żadnego wyjaśnienia? Kto doskonale wie, że trzyma przy sobie żmiję, zachowuje się jakby nic się nie działo? Nie udawaj głupszego niż jesteś, Stark. Nie zostawiłeś mu żadnego wyboru.

Barnes pewnie miał rację. Możliwe też, że gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego niż Tony, Steve'owi uszłoby to na sucho. Stark był jednak w stanie myśleć o tym wyłącznie jak o smyczy, która skracała się samoczynnie za każdym razem, gdy Tony odważył się na zbliżenie do Rogersa. Jeśli dalej tak pójdzie, nigdy się od niego nie uwolni. Już zawsze będzie tylko tresowanym zwierzęciem do przynoszenia kapci i drapania za uchem.

– Nie miał prawa.

– Nie, nie miał. Ale dzięki temu najprawdopodobniej ocalił ci życie.

– Obi nigdy nie...

– Też tak kiedyś o sobie myślałem. I zobacz, gdzie teraz jestem.

Barnes zaśmiał się z wyraźnym cynizmem, co w jego wykonaniu przypominało raczej śmiech szaleńca. Tony od razu zrozumiał, co Barnes miał na myśli, ale wcale mu się to nie spodobało. Uparcie chciał wierzyć, że Stane nie miał nic wspólnego z wypadkiem, że Steve nie odważy się obarczyć winą niewinnego człowieka.

Nic przecież nie wskazywało na to, by Steve zamierzał znaleźć winnego za wszelką cenę. Nie. Był raczej typem, który nie usiedzi w miejscu, dopóki nie poskłada w całość wszystkich elementów układanki. Zatem jeśli postanowił wziąć udział w procesie, musiał wiedzieć już wszystko.

Tony zamknął oczy i spróbował zrozumieć, co takiego przeoczył, gdzie popełnił błąd. Człowiek, który niemal od zawsze pełnił rolę jego wujka, okazał się zdrajcą. Nadopiekuńczy agent FBI z zaawansowaną manią prześladowczą wydawał się natomiast jedynym dostępnym głosem rozsądku. A wszystko to uświadamiał mu ogolony na łyso wariat-morderca z oczami podkrążonymi jak u szopa pracza.

– Wynocha – syknął Tony, wciąż nie otwierając oczu.

– Stark, to nie jest...

– Wynoście się. Natychmiast.

W nosie miał wszystkie badania, jakie Strange powinien przeprowadzić. I Strange chyba też to pojął, bo pospiesznie opuścił pokój, ciągnąc za sobą Barnesa. Nareszcie Tony mógł pogrążyć się w ciszy i zawyć z rozpaczy.


	26. Chapter 26

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo się nad sobą użalał. Nie wiedział też, czy przypadkiem w międzyczasie nie stracił przytomności. Wiedział tylko, że tym, co przywróciło go do świata żywych był delikatny dotyk znajomej dłoni na jego policzku.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał Steve, gdy Tony powoli otworzył oczy. Rogers zapewne doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Stark płakał, ale najwyraźniej nie miał odwagi, by o tym wprost powiedzieć.

– Nie masz za co przepraszać.

Miał. Właściwie to miał. A przynajmniej Stark wychodził z założenia, że jakieś przeprosiny mu się należą i Steve był całkiem niezłym kandydatem, by tego od niego wymagać. Wszystko się posypało. Nikomu już nie można było zaufać. Ból, który Tony czuł przy każdym oddechu, tylko to potwierdzał. Skończył się ten cudowny okres spokoju, który nastał po śmierci jego ojca. Skończył się zdradą Obiego.

– Czy Stane...

– Proszę, Tony, nie...

– Steve. Chcę wiedzieć. Muszę wiedzieć.

Rogers przysiadł na brzegu łóżka, dłonią wciąż gładził Tony'ego po policzku. Choć ewidentnie bolało go patrzenie na Starka, nie odrywał od niego wzroku, całkowicie świadomy wagi tego, co zamierzał powiedzieć.

– Przyznał się do wszystkiego, Tony. To on zaplanował włamanie i kradzież. To on zamierzał kontrolować realizację wszystkich projektów. Wynajął Dziesięć Pierścieni, ale zamierzał ich tylko wykorzystać. Zupełnie nie przewidział, że FBI wejdzie w to tak szybko.

– Więc nie planował, że to będziesz ty – zauważył Tony. Wydawało mu się, że Steve powinien być z tego faktu zadowolony. Przecież jedną z jego głównych obaw było to, że został wykorzystany do umożliwienia kradzieży.

– Nie. – Nie wydawał się ani trochę pocieszony. – Ale gdybym nie zdecydował się z tobą zostać, najprawdopodobniej Stane nie doszedłby do wniosku, że lepiej będzie cię usunąć.

– Steve, nie możesz mieć co do tego żadnej pewności.

– Widziałem go, gdy się załamał podczas przesłuchania.

– Znam go całe życie, więc...

– Nie znasz go. Uwierz mi. Nie znasz.

To było już zbyt wiele. Owszem, Obi okazał się zdrajcą. Możliwe, że zaplanował nawet, że zabije Tony'ego, gdyby ten okazał się zbyt niewygodny dla jego planów. Ale wciąż nie zmieniało to faktu, że przez większą część życia Tony'ego był jego najbliższym opiekunem i jednym z najcenniejszych przyjaciół. Kim natomiast był Steve?

– Ciebie też nie znam – sarknął ze złością, jakiej się po sobie nie spodziewał. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że założyłeś mi podsłuch.

– Zgodziłbyś się, gdybym zapytał cię o zdanie?

– Nie.

– Pepper wyszła z takiego właśnie założenia i kazała mi zrobić to bez pytania.

– Pepper? – Tony poczuł jak kolejny sztylet zostaje wbity w jego plecy. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, bez choćby cienia miłosierdzia.

– Nie miej do niej żalu. To była tylko i wyłącznie moja decyzja. To, że Natasha zaproponowała takie rozwiązanie, a Pepper się na nie zgodziła, nie gra tu żadnej roli. Tylko ja ponoszę za to odpowiedzialność. Gdybyś uznał, że naruszyłem twoją prywatność i chciał mnie pozwać...

– Steve, do cholery, mam dość pozwów, rozpraw i śledztw. Chciałbym tylko, żeby facet, z którym się spotykam, traktował mnie poważnie i nie robił mi świństw za plecami.

– Chciałem cię chronić. – Rozpacz w jego głosie sprawiała Starkowi niemal fizyczny ból.

– Wiem. Wiem, Steve.

Rogers pochylił się i pocałował go w kącik ust. Zachowywał się tak ostrożnie, jakby obawiał się, że jakikolwiek zbyt gwałtowny ruch może poważnie uszkodzić Tony'ego. Z jednej strony było to dość zabawne, ale z drugiej strony kazało się Starkowi zastanowić, jak poważny był jego stan. Cóż, bolał go każdy kawałek ciała i nawet głębszy oddech okazywał się ponad jego siły. Nie byłby jednak sobą, gdyby zadowolił się tak oględnym podsumowaniem.

– Nie widziałeś gdzieś po drodze Strange'a?

– Coś się stało? – Steve poderwał się wyraźnie zaniepokojony. – Gorzej się czujesz?

– Nie, nie, spokojnie, maleńki – zaoponował Tony, chwytając Steve'a za dłoń i przyciągając z powrotem do siebie, co okazało się poważnym błędem. Jęknął z bólu i wbrew sobie sapnął: – Wszystko w porządku. Naprawdę. Chciałem tylko wiedzieć, jak bardzo jest ze mną źle.

– Byłeś nieprzytomny przez trzy dni. Masz złamane cztery żebra i obojczyk. Poza tym jesteś tylko trochę poobijany. Tak przynajmniej twierdzi Strange.

– Masz jakieś powody, żeby mu nie wierzyć?

– Widzę, jak wyglądasz.

– Jeśli dopiero teraz zorientowałeś się, że jestem stary i brzydki, to tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina, maleńki.

– Tony, błagam. – Steve zirytował się wyraźnie na to stwierdzenie, ale nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu, który rozkwitł przepięknie na jego twarzy, pomimo okrutnego zmęczenia. – Doskonale wiem, że jesteś zbyt egoistyczny, żeby naprawdę tak o sobie myśleć.

– Tak dobrze mnie znasz, a mimo to zdecydowałeś się ze mną zostać? To niezbyt dobrze o tobie świadczy, wiesz?

– Zawsze lubiłem życie na krawędzi.

Tony uśmiechnął się blado. Oczywiście, że lubił. Gdyby tylko mógł, wciągnąłby kolorowy spandeks i biegał po mieście, ratując przechodniów przed armiami złowrogich tajnych organizacji i zorganizowanymi oddziałami terrorystów. A Tony najprawdopodobniej biegałby razem z nim. Albo latał. Na bieganie był zdecydowanie zbyt leniwy. Po kilku metrach dostałby zadyszki i jaki byłby z niego pożytek?

– Carol ostrzegała mnie, że będziesz próbował założyć mi obróżkę i prowadzać na smyczy.

– I co jej powiedziałeś?

– Że nie mam nic przeciwko.

– Wydawało mi się, że jest wręcz przeciwnie.

– Pepper cię nie ostrzegała? Nigdy nie słuchaj tego, co mówię.

– Ale uwielbiam cię słuchać.

– Naprawdę jesteś masochistą.

– To tylko jedna z moich licznych zalet.

Tony potrząsnął głową i zaśmiał się. Klatka piersiowa rozbolała go od tego okrutnie, ale nie przejął się tym ani trochę. Zamiast tego włożył ogromny wysiłek w to, żeby odrobinę posunąć się na łóżku, by zrobić Steve'owi nieco miejsca. Steve zaczął się buntować, ale nie miał szans, musiał ulec Starkowi. Powoli i bardzo ostrożnie wśliznął się do łóżka i przylgnął do Tony'ego.

– Jeśli Strange nas przyłapie...

– Oj, maleńki, nie będziemy przecież robić nic zdrożnego.

– Nie to miałem na myśli.

– Szkoda.

– Jesteś okropny.

– I za to mnie kochasz. – Tony absolutnie nie zamierzał tego powiedzieć. Nie miał pojęcia, co go właściwie podkusiło. Zamarł w bezruchu i zamknął oczy. Chciał to odwołać, odwołać jak najszybciej, ale wiedział, że jest już zbyt późno. Czuł, że Steve również zastygł.

Trwało to przerażająco długą chwilę i Tony zaczął godzić się z myślą, że przesadził. Przycisnął go zbyt bardzo i teraz wszystko się rozpadnie. Miał mu przecież dać czas, dać miejsce. Sam również nie chciał...

– Tak, Tony. Kocham cię.

Steve wyszeptał to tak cichutko, że Tony nie miał pewności, czy aby na pewno to usłyszał. Otworzył oczy i odwrócił się w stronę Steve'a.

– Maleńki, ja...

– Nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać. Wiem, że to trochę zbyt szybko, ale...

– Ty zmuszać mnie? Maleńki, błagam. To ja napadam na ciebie bez ostrzeżenia.

– Nie napadł byś na mnie, gdybym ci na to nie pozwolił.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie to cieszy.

Przylgnęli do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Dłoń Steve'a spoczęła na brzuchu Tony'ego i zaczęła delikatnie gładzić jego skórę. Poczuł ciepły oddech na swoim karku i stwierdził, że jest najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Przechylił głowę i oparł nos o czoło Rogersa, nieco spocone i lepkie, ale, cholera, w ogóle mu to nie przeszkadzało.

– Hej, czy to oznacza, że już możesz wychodzić z domu?

– Na to wygląda.

– Chcesz przyjechać do mnie na święta?

– Myślałem, że nie lubisz świąt.

– Nienawidzę ich. Ale z tobą mogą być znośne.

– Miałem je spędzić z Peterem, May, Carol, Jess...

– Cholera jasna. Myślisz, że się u mnie zmieszczą?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Byłem tylko w twojej sypialni.

– To może nie wyjść. Sam widzisz, że jestem beznadziejnym gospodarzem.

– Masz o sobie zdecydowanie zbyt niskie mniemanie.

– Pepper raczej się z tobą nie zgodzi.

Steve potrząsnął głową i zaśmiał się. Każdy jego ruch był wyjątkowo ostrożny, zupełnie jakby obawiał się, że przez nieuwagę mógłby jeszcze bardziej uszkodzić Tony'ego. Kto wie, zapewne właśnie tak było. Choć lista jego obrażeń nie prezentowała się specjalnie przytłaczająco, Steve i tak nie zamierzał sobie pozwolić na jej wydłużenie. Przeciwnie, delikatnym dotykiem i nieśmiałymi pocałunkami starał się zabliźnić wszystkie jego rany, zarówno te zupełnie świeże, jak i te, o których istnieniu Tony niemal zdążył już zapomnieć.

– Gdybyś myślał o sobie tak, jak ja myślę o tobie, nigdy byś ode mnie nie uciekł.

– Nie uciekłem od ciebie, maleńki. Po prostu potrzebowałem miejsca. Nigdy nie wychodziło mi bycie z kimś. Ciągle boję się, że z tobą też mi nie wyjdzie.

Dawno z nikim nie rozmawiał tak otwarcie. Możliwe, że nie robił tego nigdy. Nie w kontekście związku. Nie, gdy chodziło o związanie się z drugim człowiekiem na całą zapisaną sobie wieczność.

– Ja też się boję.

Nie. Dlaczego musiał to powiedzieć? Myśl, że przynajmniej Steve ma całkowitą kontrolę nad tym, co się działo, podtrzymywała Tony'ego na duchu. Nie mógł teraz mu tego tak po prostu odebrać.

– Co teraz zrobimy, maleńki?

– Za dużo myślisz.

– I kto to mówi.

Steve podniósł się i oparł na łokciu. Spojrzał na Tony'ego z ciepłym uśmiechem, po czym zaczął mówić, spokojnie, z niezachwianą pewnością:

– Najpierw musisz wyzdrowieć. Potem zajmiemy się Bożym Narodzeniem. Teraz, gdy sam zaproponowałeś, że spędzimy je razem, na pewno ci nie odpuszczę. Zanim się obejrzymy, będzie już Nowy Rok. Pepper wspominała, że do tego czasu masz być jak nowy, bo Stark Industries organizuje bal połączony z aukcją charytatywną i twoja obecność będzie niezbędna. A potem...

– Steve, skarbie, nie prosiłem cię, żebyś zostawał moim osobistym terminarzem, tylko żebyś zasypał mnie jakimiś romantycznymi idiotyzmami.

– Wydawało mi się, że to mogłoby bardzo źle wpłynąć na twój stan zdrowia.

– Więc irytowanie mnie jest twoim zdaniem jakimś cudownym lekarstwem?

Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. Nie było co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Gdzieś po drodze Tony'emu udało się go bardzo poważnie uszkodzić. Gdzie podział ten uroczy młody człowiek, który prowadził dzieci od domu do domu w halloweenowy wieczór? Dlaczego musiał z superbohatera przeobrazić się w bezczelnego dupka i samozwańczego obrońcę właściwie nie wiadomo czego?

– Nienawidzę cię.

– I tak cię kocham.

– Czym sobie na to zasłużyłem?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Może tym, że tak cudownie wyglądasz w szlafroku i olejku z drzewa sandałowego?

– Naprawdę kręcą cię takie rzeczy?

– Na to wygląda.– Nie mam pojęcia. Może tym, że tak cudownie wyglądasz w szlafroku i olejku z drzewa sandałowego?

– Naprawdę kręcą cię takie rzeczy?

– Na to wygląda.

Zupełnie jakby byli dla siebie stworzeni. Ale nie mógł mu tego powiedzieć. Jeszcze nie. Jeszcze nie był na to gotowy. Wystarczyła jednak sama świadomość, że kiedyś mu to powie, a teraz mógł tak po prostu leżeć obok niego, słuchać jego głębokiego oddechu i zasnąć, ignorując zupełnie ból. Usłyszał jeszcze Pepper, która wpadła dosłownie na chwilę, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko u niego w porządku i zostawić bukiet goździków. Zdawało mu się, że przyszedł też Strange i narzekał na to, że Steve nie powinien wchodzić pacjentowi do łóżka, nawet jeśli rzeczony pacjent był jego chłopakiem.

Możliwe nawet, że Tony się w tym momencie uśmiechnął. Strange mówiący, że Steve jest jego chłopakiem – to rzeczywiście było idiotyczne. Z drugiej strony uświadomił sobie, że był już zupełnie bezpieczny, a gdzieś tam, w najbliższej przyszłości, majaczyła wizja kolejnych świąt spędzonych ze Steve'em. Owszem, Halloween nie do końca im wyszło, ale mogli przecież uczyć się na błędach.

– Wystarczy, Tony. Za dużo myślisz – szepnął mu na ucho Steve bardzo zaspanym głosem, w którym pobrzmiewała mieszanina ulgi i bezgranicznego szczęścia. – Jestem tu i nigdzie się nie wybieram.

– Wiem, maleńki. Wiem.

 

KONIEC(?)


	27. Epilog

– Nie było źle, Stark. Naprawdę nie było źle – pogratulowała mu Romanoff, sadowiąc się wygodniej obok Pepper. Obie sączyły ospale grzane wino, ale żadna z nich nie zamierzała jeszcze iść spać.

Było dobrze po północy. Właściwa Wigilia skończyła się jakieś dwie godziny wcześniej, gdy tylko wyszli pani Parker i Peter. Tony nalegał wprawdzie, by Peter został u nich na noc, ale ciocia May pozostawała nieubłagana. Spoglądała przy tym na nich znacząco, zupełnie jakby chciała powiedzieć „Przecież i tak wolelibyście zostać sami”. Może miała rację, ale najwyraźniej nie wszyscy doszli do podobnych wniosków.

Clint siedział na podłodze, z głową opartą o kolana Bobby, która spokojnymi ruchami rozczesywała mu włosy. Nikomu nie przeszkadzało, że na zmianę pochrapywał i siorbał ajerkoniak. Natasha i Pepper co chwilę pogrążały się w przyciszonej rozmowie, głównie jednak cieszyły się po prostu wzajemną bliskością. Lang siedział jak na szpilkach, bojąc się choćby drgnąć, bo Hope oparła głowę o jego ramię i obawiał się, że nawet najdrobniejszy ruch może ją spłoszyć. Rhodey i Sam najwyraźniej po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo dawna mieli okazję powymieniać się wojskowymi ploteczkami, bo przez cały wieczór byli absolutnie nierozłączni.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że wszyscy, nawet Carol i Jess z Teddym oraz Wanda i Edwin z Billym i Tommym, którzy ze względu na dzieci musieli wyjść znacznie wcześniej, wydawali się bardzo zadowoleni z przebiegu uroczystej kolacji, tak, można było powiedzieć, że Tony naprawdę sobie poradził.

– Dzięki – odparł, dolewając sobie whisky. To były chyba najbardziej rodzinne święta, jakie kiedykolwiek przeżył, nie licząc tych, które wiele lat temu spędził u Rhodey'ego. A to oznaczało mniej więcej tyle, że musiał się dobrze upić, żeby nie zacząć płakać. Kurwa mać, czuł się tak, jakby ci prawie obcy ludzie byli mu bliżsi niż kiedykolwiek była jego własna rodzina.

– Nie było tak źle, prawda? – szepnął mu Steve prosto na ucho, zachodząc go od tyłu. Przez cały wieczór był absolutnie cudowny. Nawet nie mrugnął okiem, gdy Tony mniej więcej w połowie musiał wyjść i odpocząć od nadmiaru wrażeń.

– Nie, w sumie nie.

– Powtórzymy to za rok?

– Odpuść, maleńki, bo jednak się rozmyślę i zamienię twój prezent na rózgę.

– Hm, a nie mógłbym dostać rózgi tak dodatkowo?

Tony zaśmiał się cicho, odwrócił i oparł czoło na jego ramieniu. Jego prezent dla Rogersa zrobił niemałą furorę. Bardzo chciał dać mu coś zrobionego własnoręcznie, coś bardzo prywatnego, co jednocześnie byłoby otwartą deklaracją jego uczuć. Okrągła niebiesko-biało-czerwona tarcza z białą gwiazdą w centrum, doskonale pasująca do jego halloweenowego kostiumu idealnie sprawdziła się w tej roli.

– Aż tak spodobała ci się tarcza? – zapytał, zupełnie jakby nie znał odpowiedzi.

– Jest cudowna. – Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko i po chwili wahania wsunął dłonie w tylne kieszenie spodni Tony'ego. – Wiesz, że wciąż nie powiedziałeś, co myślisz o moim obrazie?

Cholera jasna. I co miał mu powiedzieć? Słowa w tej sytuacji nie miały większego sensu. Tak, Steve postanowił namalować mu obraz, bo przecież nie mógł być po prostu superseksownym agentem FBI, nie. Musiał być do tego jeszcze superzdolnym artystą. I mimo wszystko jednak telepatą, bo jak inaczej wyjaśnić fakt, że namalował dokładnie to, co Tony wyobrażał sobie w środku nocy, gdy mógł puścić wodze fantazji i odrobinę odpocząć od przyziemności. Nikomu przecież nie mówił, że wyobrażał sobie wtedy siebie jako rycerza w lśniącej zbroi, tylko takiej lepszej, czerwono-złotej i latającej. A ten skurczybyk nie tylko to narysował, dodał jeszcze od siebie wielki błyszczący reaktor łukowy na samym środku napierśnika, z którego błękitne światło rozpełzało się po całej zbroi.

Tony'emu nie pozostawało nic innego, jak tylko błyskawicznie odnieść obraz do swojej sypialni i ochronić go przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami gości.

– Biorąc pod uwagę, że mnie okłamałeś i jednak jesteś telepatą, wyszedłem z założenia, że nie muszę ci mówić, co o tym myślę, bo i tak już wszystko wiesz.

– Telepatia? Oj, staruszku, zdecydowanie przeceniasz moje możliwości.

Tak. Od jakiegoś czasu Steve z uporem maniaka nazywał go „staruszkiem”. Najwyraźniej uważał to za szalenie błyskotliwe, bo za każdym razem, gdy to robił, uśmiechał się szeroko i sprawiał wrażenie gotowego do zabaw szczeniaka. Tony'emu nie wydawało się to równie śmieszne, ale skoro on sam nazywał go „maleńkim”, chyba mogli wyjść z założenia, że byli kwita.

– Więc może zdradzisz mi źródło swojej inspiracji, co, maleńki?

– Ależ z przyjemnością. – Steve uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, pochylił nad jego uchem i szepnął: – Strasznie dużo mówisz przez sen, staruszku.

– Żartujesz, prawda?

– Jakże bym śmiał.

– Czy mówiłem coś jeszcze?

– Och, bardzo wiele rzeczy. Ale najczęściej wydaje ci się, że jesteś superbohaterem. Każesz do siebie mówić „Iron man”, próbujesz latać i strzelać z czegoś, co nazywasz repulsorami. Szczerze mówiąc, jestem odrobinę zaniepokojony tym, co robisz w nocy. Może powinieneś o tym z kimś porozmawiać.

– Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć – syknął Stark, czerwony jak dorodny burak.

– O czym? O tym, że za dnia jesteś zwykłym miliarderem, a pod osłoną nocy ratujesz świat? Czy może o tym, że nazywasz mnie wtedy „swoim kapitanem”?

– Steve, błagam, zamknij się.

– Wiesz, naprawdę byłoby szkoda, żeby nikt się o tym nie dowiedział. Myślałem już, żeby oprzeć na twoich snach komiks. Pomyśl tylko, jak ociepliłoby to wizerunek firmy.

– Steve!

– A cóż to za kłótnie? – sapnął Clint, podnosząc głowę z kolan Bobby. – Kłopoty w niebie?

– Zamknij się, Barton, bo wcale nie pomagasz – odwarknął mu Tony.

– Czyżbyśmy wam przeszkadzali?

– Nie chciałbym być nieuprzejmy, ale sam rozumiesz... – westchnął Steve i przytulił Tony'ego jeszcze mocniej.

– Rzeczywiście powinniśmy już iść. Zrobiło się strasznie późno – zauważyła Pepper, nie ruszyła się jednak nawet o milimetr.

– Ale jest tak wygodnie – westchnęła Natasha.

– Zostańcie, jeśli musicie. – Tony przez chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć, że te słowa naprawdę opuściły jego usta. A jednak. Nie tylko je wypowiedział, ale i naprawdę się z nimi zgadzał. Jego uśmiech rósł z chwili na chwilę. – Serio, to żaden problem.

Nie, to nie był problem. Przeciwnie. Dopiero teraz, z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi dookoła, rzeczywiście czuł się jak w domu.


End file.
